Drive: Song of Engine!
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: Madoka Aragami is a young officer apart of the Special Investigation Unit, and is willing to save every life possible after losing some close to him during the Global Freeze. Now he has to solve cases, while fighting two enemies and make a lot of allies in order to help fulfill his goal. Now watch as he starts his engine by becoming Kamen Rider Drive! Let's go for a test drive!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kamen Rider Drive or Symphogear.**

**Gear 1: Getting Your Engines Started**

_Five years ago the world experienced a sudden stop in time called Global Freeze. Everything froze as the essence of time itself had stopped, along with everyone else who were leading on with their daily lives. It was a horrible day…If the Noise weren't bad enough; humanity is forced to survive against other creatures from the unknown-that appeared during the Global Freeze._

_Cities were ruined and people have lost a lot of loved ones that day, along with other close people with a few remaining. Whatever was happening, it wasn't good as we already had trouble with those space alien Noise creatures. Of course, there are those who fight against the Noise but aren't doing anything about these other bastards! Whatever they are, and wherever they came from I swear…_

_I'll crush them all!_

* * *

**Park**

Two pair of eyes awoke to the sight of the clear blue sky within in their sight. The owner of said eyes merely groaned narrowing his eyes, looking irritated at something. One couldn't tell if it was out of something that actually bothered him or if he just looked like that in general. Either way, it seemed to scare everyone around him once people met his gaze and caught a glimpse of him.

He stood from the grass and dusted himself off, and then stretched his arms out. He noticed people continuing to stare at him and he stared back only to receive some frightening looks and people trying to avoid his gaze.

"_What a bunch of cowards…"_ he scoffed in thought as the sun shined down on him. He is a seventeen year old with black spiky hair with white streaks, and his eyes were two different colors meaning that he has heterochromia iridum; with the right being a bluish/green color and the left magenta. And on his left cheek is a scar. He wore a black jumpsuit, blue fingerless gloves, a blue vest worn over the jacket that had the symbol of a shield on the left pocket over his chest that spelled "Special Unit" indicating that he must be a cop of some sort cop. The look on his face said otherwise. This is Madoka Aragami.

Madoka let out a sigh as he decided to leave the park. Once he was about to walk away from the park, he heard a woman's voice calling out to him. "There you are!" He knew who this was and she was just pissing him off. Before he could turn to face the woman, his hand was cuffed and he just growled in irritation. "Jeez, I can't believe you ran off like that!"

"Piss off! I was about to head back!" Madoka snarled as he cocked his head to see a woman around her early twenties no older than twenty two at best. She has dark brunette hair tied in a bun that was covered by a blue officer hat, which had the same shield symbol on it like the one on his vest. She wore a matching outfit, the one that the women wore. However, unlike his outfit that's meant for getting into fights, she wore something more professional. She wore a white dress shirt with a red tie, a blue blazer over it and a skirt, and a pair of black boots. This is Kiriko Shinjima.

"Well this is your fault for sneaking out at times, Madoka!" Kiriko said.

Madoka grunted at the woman as they started to walk back to baser, where they came from. The boy frowned as he noticed people starting at them. "Will you please undo these cuffs? People already think I'm a delinquent, they don't need more of reason to now that I'm cuffed by some police woman."

Kiriko looked at Madoka for a brief moment before releasing him from his restraints. Once they were off he rubbed his wrist due to how tight Kiriko had them on him.

"Come on, let's go." Kiriko said turning away from him and continued to walk.

Madoka sighed and followed behind her.

* * *

**Kuruma Driving School**

Madoka sighed as Kiriko and himself walked towards their work place, which is actually a police driving school or just some DMV place. This is where other officers and detectives work at too. Madoka is actually embarrassed to work at a place that's practically a driving school/police station. When he started to work for these people, he was ready to leave but of course, Kiriko had stopped him and soon he joined. The only is that: couldn't they have moved to a different location? Or perhaps put him in some bad neighborhood, where he can beat everyone punk he sees?

* * *

**Special Investigation Unit-Investigation/Office Room**

Madoka stepped into the office room with Kiriko as they spotted their other co-workers.

First is the Special Investigation Unit Police Chief, Jun Honganji. He is man in his late forties or so with gelled slick black hair, brown eyes, and wore the men's uniform with a black leather jacket over the dress shirt. He was sitting in his desk looking at his phone, as he wore an anxious look as if he were waiting for something to happen. To Madoka, he was just someone who should quickly retire before getting himself killed. Also, he has this weird fascination with fortune telling and Feng Shui. Madoka could only question why this guy is the chief and his boss for that matter, but oh well…

Next is the Network Researcher, Kyo Saijo, a nerdish man who specializes in doing all of the research for the team and tells them where they need to go for leads. Madoka thinks he's an okay guy but…he has this odd obsession with occult stuff that just seems impossible to find, and he carries these creepy dolls with him that just creep him out sometimes. Plus, if you thought that was bad, he has a bad sense of fashion too. Kyo wore a white shirt with yellow lines and red buttoned up shirt along with green shorts that added more to his nerdish appearance.

Madoka shifted his gaze to another man, who is the lieutenant of First Division. His name is Genpachiro Otta, the foul-mouthed bastard who belittles the S.I.U and called them an "Occult Club" instead of taking them seriously as investigators. He and Madoka don't get along due to various reasons. Hell, he uses the fact that he's too old be arguments with a seventeen year old.

Finally the mechanical worker of the group is Rinna Sawagami, an attractive woman who can catch the attention of any man as they would fall head over heels for her. Literally. She had long brunette hair, matching eyes, and wore a long white lab coat indicating that she's in the science field of sorts. Madoka can't find any issues with her, but he still keeps an eye out just in case.

"Oh Kiriko-chan, nice catch!" smiled Jun showing her the screen on his phone that said the woman's name and had the color blue on it. "See? Didn't I tell you that you're lucky color for the day is blue…?" Madoka snorted at this.

"Aren't you too old to be relying on some silly predications, captain?" Madoka said, scowling at the man who just smiled at him.

"I see our delinquent-boy officer was out playing hooky again, eh?" Genpachiro mocked as Madoka went up to him.

"Screw you, Otta!" Both had their foreheads pressing against each other as they growled at one another. They tried pushing each other back for dominance.

"Little punk!" growled the lieutenant.

"Alright you two that's enough!" Kiriko stepped in and pulled Madoka away from him as he looked away from the older man.

He swears one of these days he'll lure him into some alley one day, and then kick his ass before sending him to a damn hospital!

"Shame on you, Lieutenant Otta for picking on Madoka-chan like that." Rinna said looking at the man with a disappointed look.

Gen looked away out of embarrassment and glanced at the different colored eyed boy, who smirked at him in triumph. The older man just looked away from him and crossed his arms.

Madoka replaced with his smirk with an annoyed look as he glanced at Rinna, who smiled at him. "Stop adding "chan" to my name will ya! I don't like it!" Madoka hates it when she adds 'chan' to his name. It makes him feel awkward and that he's being called a girl instead of a guy. He hates his name at times.

"Aww, but Madoka-chan." Rinna sweetly said getting closer to him making him feel uncomfortable. "You have such a nice name and it should be treated as such."

"Whatever!" Madoka turned away from her and crossed his arms in irritation.

"Alright everyone, let's settle down shall we?" Jun said as everyone looked at him. "Now that everyone is here, we need to discuss our issue which is…" He walked over to the white board and flipped it to revealing words the spelled "Destiny Shift". Madoka gripped his arm of his jacket tightly because he knew what that meant.

"Basically we're going to talk about something that we already know about? Is that the case, Chief?" Madoka stared at Jun who nodded.

"Now then, time for my announcement everyone!" Jun happily said and continued. "Our department has been called in to help in an investigation! Isn't that shame?" Everyone looked at him awkwardly because of the complaint in his tone sounding like a child.

"Isn't that what our department is here for? To help solve crimes and investigations…" Madoka stated before letting out a sigh. "Well I guess it wasn't a coincident that our department was called, since basically almost everyone officer in town has to be on a look out for the Noise. I mean, Otta here and his department is one of the few who hasn't been called out to watch out for them. What a shame…"

"Hey! If First Division was called in to keep a watch out for those freaky aliens, I bet we would be doing something unlike you guys! And I bet we'd still be solving cases!" the First Division Lieutenant exclaimed. Truth be told, he was actually scared to face those creatures.

"Shut up already! Why don't you get the hell out of here already!? This isn't even your department in the first place, ya bastard!" Gen was about to say something until Madoka looked at Kyo completely ignoring him. So what type of investigation are we working on?"

"We're working on a murder case. Over the past week there have been four murders and during those times, a Destiny Shift has occurred in nearby local gyms, skate parks, and sometimes Lydian Music Academy as well." said Kyo showing them the areas on his i-Pad.

"But they mostly occur in those places in particular, right? The school is just a part time thing?" Kiriko asked.

"That's right."

"But there have to be other places too. I mean it seems pretty stupid just to target those places." Madoka said.

"Who knows? But all we know is that the shifts aren't happening around the school often. So it should be okay." Kyo replied not seeing anything wrong with the school. But still it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out.

"Well…" Gen straightened his tie. "I guess this is a job for First Division then. Later." He left the room much to Madoka's relief knowing that bastard is finally out of this room. Hell, he's not even part of this unit so he should be gone!

"Now that we have that jackass out of here, why don't we do something about it?" Madoka said, looking at his teammates.

"Not yet, there's still something that I need to get ready before you and Kirko-chan head out." replied Rinna only making Madoka frown at her. "Ah, but don't worry. It won't take more than twenty minutes at best. So relax and try to snag a cute girl over at the Lydian Music School if you can, okay?" She winked at him.

"Yeah right, like I'd ever do something stupid as that." Madoka turned to walk out of the door. Before his foot even made it to the other side of said door, Jun suddenly called out to him.

"Madoka-kun…" the different color eyed teen reacted by catching a pair of keys in his hand. "Since you won't be busy till Rinn-chan is finished working on her device, can you wash that red car out there? I think it's getting a little dirty."

"Sure…" Madoka said before leaving the room without looking at them.

When Madoka walked out of the room everyone looked at each other knowingly.

"I wonder if he'll be okay?" wondered Kyo looking at the direction where their young teammate had went.

"Madoka-kun is a tough boy; he can handle himself just fine. Besides, he's still young and has a lot to look forward to after all." Jun said with a smile on his face as he checked for the teen's fortune to confirm that he is right.

"But still…he is a boy." Rinna said concerned for her cute teammate.

"If the chief says he'll be okay, then he'll be okay." Kiriko said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere else right now. Call me when you're finished." The woman left leaving the trio alone in the room now.

* * *

**With Madoka**

Madoka was outside washing a red race car that looked pretty odd to him. It was red with black sides and a black padding like square pad on top of it with two white lines-that went the headlights that were shaped as rockets. It had a silver metal plate that came from its right leaving the left a little exposed. It had two extra wheels hanging up acting as the rear wings. And finally, it had the Special Unit shield symbol on it.

While cleaning the car, he wondered where it came from or who it belongs to because he's never seen it until today. It was strange how a small police place like this can afford such a cool yet odd looking car.

The different colored eyed teen grabbed the hose to rinse off the soap on the car. Once he was done with that, he was about to grab the rag so he could dry it but decided not to. His mind was going somewhere else at the moment, and his body was telling him to take a quick break. Listening to his instincts, Madoka opened the car door and sat in the seat as he let out a sigh.

He looked at his hand and tightened it into a fist as he began to remember something he's been trying to forget.

* * *

**Five Years Ago**

_A twelve year old Madoka Aragami, was running though the city streets as he looked at everyone that panicked. He could tell that all of them were scared. And so was he._

_Who wouldn't? _

_Any kid his age or young perhaps slightly older would be flipping out of their minds right now. All of the people were just running screaming while the families were trying to keep themselves together for the sake of the kids._

_Madoka was breathing heavily as he tried to look for whoever he was looking for. Then he suddenly fell on the ground as he felt the ground shake due to another explosion that was caused by the mechanical creatures that appeared out of nowhere. He even heard gun fires from the military that arrived shortly after this whole thing started._

_The boy picked himself up and tried to run again only to wince in pain. He looked down to see that his left leg had a cut on it. He ripped a piece of clothing off his shirt and quickly tied it around his injury. There was no way that something like this was going to stop him! Madoka proceeded to run through the ruined streets and began to yell out…_

"_WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

* * *

**Present**

Madoka quickly snapped his eyes open realizing that he went down memory lane. He felt something stream down his left cheek where his scar is, and raised his hand to wipe it off. With a glance he looked at it and realized that it was…

"A tear…?" he quietly said in a low whisper. Madoka stared at the tear with his different colored eyes as he grinded his teeth out frustration before someone's voice interrupted him.

"Oi, are you going to take a step forward and become a warrior yet?" asked a disembodied voice that surprised the teen as he looked to the seat beside him to see if there was someone else with him. Oddly enough, nobody was sitting beside him or even inside with him for a matter of fact. It wasn't impossible to get inside the car, since all the doors are unlocked and the keys are somewhere in here too.

"What the…?" Madoka blinked as he rubbed his temples to calm his brain down. _"Am I hearing things now? Ugh…I must be going insane."_

"I'm right here…" the voice said again and this time Madoka was paying attention to tell that it was a man's voice.

Madoka hesitated to respond as he had no idea where this voice was coming from.

He was about to get out of the car thinking that he might need to go back outside for some fresh air again. There was no way he is going to stay in here and lose his mind.

When Madoka placed his hand on the door handle, he suddenly hears the doors locking itself as he tried to open it. He even used brute force too.

"Don't be hasty now." the disembodied male voice said trying to reason with the boy while calming him down. "You know, you sure are fierce."

"Yeah…? And you sure are pissin' me off whoever or whatever you are. I bet you're some AI that was designed to protect this car, am I right?" Madoka said as he began to look for some odd looking device in the car. This car is weird on the outside, but it should have something that stands out though on its insides.

"I apologize if I have aggravated you in any way. Please, forgive me." the voice apologized as Madoka calmed down somewhat. He let his anger and irritation get the best of him. Taking a deep breath, the different color eyed teen slumped back into the seat letting himself relax.

"No…I guess I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry." Madoka sighed as he was still scanning for something odd.

"That it is alright. I know you feel upset and have an unpleasing feeling to you. Believe me, I have been there before." it said making Madoka raise a brow. Is a machine supposed to feel that way? Oh well, never mind.

"Aren't you just a machine?" he asked.

"On the contrary, there are many things in life that have feelings. Even machines, if it does not seem so."

Madoka spotted something that looked like a face, only that it was just glowing red lights that formed a face. Whatever it was he knew that this is where the voice is coming from. He got a closer look at it only to see that it was some kind of silver object with the front design of a car, which had yellow headlights, speed meters with two behind a larger one that was black with the red "S" on it. Also, it had a red button on side that said "Press" and finally it has this red key-like object that seems to be twistable or at least he hopped it did.

"Ah, so this is where you're coming from?" Madoka said poking at the strange device.

"_Exactly!_" it said in english which Madoka understood due to some classes he took. Also it made a smiley face as well. It was a little bit weird but he'll get used to it. "I'm the one in charge of this car as I control it remotely."

"Huh…So that's why I wasn't able to leave, eh? Oh well…" he shrugged before looking at. "So tell me, why am I trapped in here? Or more likely why did_ you_ trap me in here?"

"To recruit you of course." the silver object said.

"Recruit me?" Madoka blinked staring at the object. "Sorry, but I already work as an officer, despite being a rookie though."

"Well you don't see rookies owning cars like this, do you?" it asked making a smiley face.

"Uh…yeah, sorry pal, I don't think I can own a car that has a will of its own and is being controlled by some AI machine. Hell, I bet someone is just controlling you from outside this car anyway." Madoka said trying to reason that this might be a prank.

"You think so?" the object said before it suddenly detached itself from its place and then went to Madoka, who was surprised to see that this thing had just come off and was coming after him. He tried to push it back by waving his arms, but the object had suddenly attached itself on his waist like…a belt?

"Wait, you're a belt!? No, never mind that just get off me will ya!" Madoka yelled trying to get the belt off him.

"Sorry but you and I are now currently partners now." the belt said only making the boy growl as he was punch the window before hearing a knock on the window. He turned to see that it was Kiriko. Quickly, he hid the belt underneath his jumpsuit and pressed the window button down. "Did Rinna finish making that device yet?"

"She did." the woman replied as Madoka opened the car door (Thank God), stepped out and slammed the car door just to tell the belt on him that he's getting on his nerves now. Suddenly he felt his waist tightening his waist. He growled knowing this bastard on him just grinding his gears now.

* * *

**Skate Park**

Everyone was having fun as skateboarders were showing off their cool tricks to all of their friends and others, who happened to pass and wanted to watch them perform.

There were two people, a teen boy and girl who were having fun as they watched the skaters do their tricks as they just laughed and have fun.

The boy had pulled out his phone wanting to call one of his friends, but then…something had happened. Before anyone knew it, a pink wave of light suddenly appeared as the skate area suddenly wobbled as if it were something like liquid. However, this only lasted for a short second before everything started to move at normal speed again.

"Eh?" the girl questioned in surprise. "Was that a…"

"Slowdown?" the boy finished as he looked down at his phone only to see the warning signal. "It is…"

Suddenly both of them heard footsteps approaching their direction. They looked to see a man with shoulder length, shaggy hair wearing a gray A-shirt, green hoodie vest, and black pants. He took off his hood as proceed towards them and gave a smirk.

* * *

**Special Investigation Unit HQ**

"What the hell is this!?" Madoka shouted as he and Kiriko made it back into the room, where Rinna presented them some sort of stupid looking head wear. He was looking at some metal hat-like thing with red alarms on it, yellow and pink light bulbs, and it had some yellow round thing on it that he can't even begin to know what it is or what it's called. Plus, there was some kind of metal backpack-like machine, and a metal gun-like spry thing that has a bunch of antennas sticking out of it.

"This is your new investigation tool!" Rinna happily announced. "It's meant to trace particles of a Destiny Shift, so when one occurs or when it is about to come; these little puppies will sense it in a heartbeat!"

"But do they have to be so stupid-looking?" Madoka asked not liking the idea of wearing these things.

"We might as well have to put up with it, Madoka." Kiriko said about to wear her gear.

"There is no way in hell I'd be caught dead wearing THAT!" argued the boy as he turned and crossed his arms refusing to wear it.

"Mou~! Don't be like that Madoka-chan, just give it a try!" Rinna asked cutely only making him scoff.

"Hell no!" he replied.

Kiriko was about to say something before her phone went off. She reached her pocket and picked it up before letting out a surprise gasp. "Madoka, we don't have time for this right now! There's been another murder in one of the sights!"

"What? Where at?"

"A skate park, we have to go now!" she said. "And just put that on already and live with the embarrassment in wearing it!"

"It's not embarrassing to wear!" Rinna pouted. She would like to think that her creation is stylish and fun to wear also.

"_And clearly, you have no fashion sense...Hell, it's not even normal!"_ Madoka scowled as he was about to walk out of the room before he was suddenly handcuffed by Kiriko, who looked at him with her usual stoic look. He however just glared at her.

* * *

**Skate Park**

"_Goddammit!"_ Madoka mentally shouted as he was beyond pissed off. Kiriko and he are now arriving at the crime scene, where the event took place but…here he is wearing Rinna's ridiculous slowdown gear! Kiriko had somehow forced him to wear the stupid thing as he reluctantly had no choice. Hell, he would be sitting out of this case if it meant not wearing this shame as a gear. And what's more is that he actually did refuse to go, but the damn belt wanted to go so he was going to wear it regardless.

The different colored eyed teen had made a HUGE mistake getting into the red car because when he stepped in, the belt had taken control-remotely- and drove his ass over as the passenger he was forced to become earlier.

"Stop fussing and do what you're supposed to do." Kiriko told him knowing that he's still upset about wearing the slowdown gear Rinna made. Kiriko actually agrees with him about wearing this funny looking gear. Hopefully they can talk to her about converting into something smaller.

Both investigators made their way towards Lieutenant Otta, who they spotted talking to another officer probably someone from First Division. Said officer noticed them and informed the man that they were here.

"Gen-san, the Metro Special Unit is here." the officer said looking at them.

"Ah, so Kiriko-chan and the brat are here, eh?" Otta said, looking at the two before gapping at the slowdown gear they were wearing. However, the Lieutenant quickly noticed that Madoka and began to laugh at him. Of course, the boy had to growl at him.

"Shut up, you old bastard!" Madoka went up to Otta about to punch him, but Kiriko grabbed the collar of his black jacket and pulled him back.

"We don't have time for this." Kiriko said as the beeping of their helmets was going off.

"What is that sound?" asked Otta.

"These ridiculous helmets are supposed to sense for slowdown particles, so they make that noise when one is nearby or is in the area." Madoka informed before walking away from him. Usually he wouldn't tell him jack squat, but they have a job to do and if lives are at stake here then he has to put up with him. Madoka made his way over to the victim on the stretcher who was oddly red all over the place. He took off the helmet, much to his relief, and examined the body looking at it curiously while raising a brow. "What the hell…?"

"That's how we found four other victims this week. All of them were red once we had found them." Lieutenant Otta said, walking behind Madoka looked at him.

"Got any idea who or what might have caused this?" he asked.

"Not sure. But whoever the killer is, I'm positive that he's using some kind of weird device to do this to them." the older man said. "And there's no way I'm going to believe in this Destiny Shift crap. It doesn't even exist, not like we need you guys to take over for my investigation if it is."

"That's also one of the reasons why I don't like you, ya ass." Madoka said before walking away from him. If there was anything that Madoka hates other than people who piss him off and tries to start a fight with him, are the ones who deny the truth of reality. Those who intend to ignore things by simply closing their eyes; are people that can't accept the truth for what it is. Because people like that are just weak, and he can never bring himself to do such a thing.

Madoka looked down on the ground and spotted a piece of paper colored silver that must have been from some sort of wrapper. He crouched down and picked it up placing it in a bag. "Well this must be important…"

As he was about to continue his investigation, the helmet began to go haywire as the alarms were getting louder and louder. Then, with widen eyes, he began to feel himself slow down; his pace began to feel heavy as if he were wearing weights.

"Watch out, Madoka! It's starting to happen!" the Belt warned as the boy mentally cursed.

"_Damn it!" _Even though he was moving in slow motion, Madoka was able to see the reactions of those around him caught up in the slowdown. Of course, as expected, the so-called Lieutenant was denying the whole thing like the coward he is. Madoka can only scoff at how this guy can deny what's happening right now before his eyes. Not wanting to waste his energy on some delusional punk, he decided to look for what was causing the Destiny Shift. He noticed Kiriko was looking for what caused it too, until he spotted someone who could freely move through the slowdown. _"He's walking through the slow down normally as if it were still normal speed, so…is he one causing it!?"_ Madoka glared at him as his fist were slowly tightening. Thanks to this damn slowdown there was nothing he can do, even if he wanted to! He doesn't have the power.

Madoka watched to man who was walking freely through the Destiny Shift, until he suddenly was enveloped into some red digital-like energy concealing his whole body transforming into some kind of monster. The different colored eyed teen was surprised as said eyes had widened at the sight.

Standing before him is a humanoid robot-like monster, its body was all black; the finger tips were silver metal with holes that would appear to look or act like a gun's barrel where it would shoot bullets from, and its head was white with some features of a cobra to it with the mouth in front, and the neck ribs extending to the sides of its head. Oddly enough, Madoka spotted the numbers 029 on it chest.

"It's…one of them." Madoka cursed, remembering seeing one of those creatures before. This must be one of the ones who appeared during the Global Freeze five years ago! Said robot-like creature noticed the teen looking at him. He walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, effortlessly holding him up with one arm.

"Well, don't you look like a lively one now." the robotic cobra-like creature said observing Madoka more closely. "I can see a lot of fire in those eyes. You also look strong as well, which backs up that angry look. Hmm…? However, those eyes and that scar aren't cutting the look though it fits to your outside appearance."

Madoka wanted to break free so he could this guy's ass so badly, but he can't do anything! However, that doesn't mean he's going to give up without putting up a fight or at least some kind of resistance! The robotic cobra monster had taken notice of this and merely chuckled at him as if he were nothing.

"You seem like one of those guys who won't go down till they've been roughed up. Perhaps beating you two or three times should do the trick before rendering you unconscious." commented the robotic cobra. "Well, that what's I'm looking for!" He raised his arm and delivered a punch to Madoka's gut, making him cough a little bit of blood as he could already feel his whole body getting weak. The robot threw him against the wall before picking him up again.

"Shift Cars, Assemble!" the belt commanded as multiple sounds of horns were heard honking.

The robotic monster looked to see where the honking was coming from until he hit by a small orange blur. Madoka was soon released from his grip one he was knocked back by one of those small cars.

"Madoka, are you alright?" the belt asked, concerned.

Madoka stood up and coughed a little before looking at three little cars that saved him. He could see an orange, green, and purple car that were as small as toys and somehow was able to create tracks of their own accord. "I'll be fine…" he responded back.

The orange Shift Car known as Max Flare continued to honk as if to warn the AI monster that if he came any closer to Madoka; he will attack him. Its road had burned in flames showing that it meant business. The robotic cobra number 029 growled as he raised his fingers and began to shoot all three Shift Cars once they began to drive on the ground. Of course, he wasn't able to hit them due to how agile they were with their speed. Max Flare created its road and quickly went up to the robotic cobra's face, this knocking it back with brute force.

Number 029 flew back until his behind had landed on the ground, but it quickly felt pain on his behind and immediately stood up shouting in pain. He looked down to see the green Shift Car known as Funky Spike. He was about to shoot the Shift Car when purple flying projectiles of shurikens came flying at him, hitting his face. The purple Shift Car dubbed as Midnight Shadow continued to fire more of its attacks at him.

Max Flare saw this as an opportunity to combine his attacks with his comrades. He created his tracks that soon burned in flames, creating a ring of fiery roads around him. The cobra robotic monster number 029 looked confused as the orange Shift Car jumped off its road. Midnight Shadow went towards the fiery road ring and fired its shuriken which soon were ignited in flames powering up its attacks. The black robotic cobra scoffed he created a shield with its hand protecting him from the attacks, it pushed him back somewhat, but he still stood nonetheless. Once his guard was down, Funky Spike quickly moved as it extended the spikes from its car form and spun around into the fire ring; enveloping it in flames before hitting the robotic cobra back.

"Ah, screw this!" the number 029 robotic cobra shouted before shooting his bullets on the ground, smoke occurred and once it was clear he was already gone. The Shift Cars decided to take their leave as well.

"Whoa." Madoka was shocked to see that tiny cars were strong enough to push that creature away and forcing it to retreat. "What are they, friends of yours?"

"Not my allies, but yours as well." the belt said with a smile. Madoka looked around to check to see that everyone was alright, and thankfully they were. All of them were moving at normal speeds again and so was he. Letting out a sigh, Madoka went over to Kiriko to see what they were dealing with.

* * *

**Later**

Madoka simply walked around the city streets as he thought about the events from earlier. He spoke with Kiriko about that robotic monster they saw, and discussed about what they were going to do about it. Of course, they had no answer or solutions to dealing with it but…there was one way. Madoka knew the belt had the answers to dealing with that thing, since his Shift Cars were able to move freely through the Destiny Shift and was able to drive said monster away. As a police officer, Madoka knew the belt was keeping a lot of secrets. Oddly enough, he plans not ask any personal questions since that wasn't his style. He would rather wait until he decides to tell his story whenever he felt the time right.

He scanned the area to see if they were somewhat alone despite a few people waking by. After that, Madoka could see there weren't that many people around, so he can talk the belt without any problems.

"Hey…" Madoka began and the belt knew he was talking to him. "What was that creature back there? And what did it want?"

"It was called a Roimude." the belt answered.

"Roimude?" questioned Madoka.

"Yes, Roimudes are living AI robots that have developed a will of their own and are set on destroying this world just like those Noise creatures. However, they want to destroy everything leaving no life behind."

"I see." Madoka faintly nodded. He knew the Noise only attack humans and don't bother with anything else.

"The Roimude we saw is a Cobra-Type."

"Cobra-Type?" blinked Madoka. "You mean there are other types too?"

"Only by three which are cobras, bats, and spiders." explained the belt.

"So how many of them are there? I mean that one had the numbers "029" on it, so there has to be more right?" Madoka said, deducing that there had to more due to those numbers on it chest. "And that's also the reason why you want to recruit me."

"_Exactly!_ You sure catch on quick." the belt smiled.

"Why do you want to recruit me in first place? I mean, there has to be someone better than me at this gig." Madoka said knowing that someone other than him could do what the belt is asking him to do.

"Because I merely think you have potential. Also, I can see that there is something more to you than you let on, on the outside. I can see your angry expression is just a façade that hides what you really feel. What it may be? I do not know. What I do know is that you care for others deeply." the belt stated.

Madoka slightly averted his eyes as if wanting to ignore what he wanted to the statement. There was no way in hell that he's going to admit that the belt was right about what he had just said. Hell, he may hate people who deny reality and said that he wouldn't do it himself, but this is the only thing he will NEVER admit to. His image and as well as his reputation is at stake here!

"Whatever."

That was all Madoka could say at the moment.

Oh well…

As Madoka continued to walk, he accidently bumped into someone and heard the sound of a girl's voice spotting said figure falling down on her behind. He looked down to see a girl with short light brownish hair, brownish almost yellow eyes, and she appeared to be a year or two younger than Madoka himself. She wore a black blazer, white dress shirt with red tie, blue skirt, white long stockings, and a pair of dress shoes.

Madoka recognized the uniform as it was the girl's school uniform that was worn by the female students at Lydian Music Academy. He looked around to see if that school was nearby anywhere, but remembered that he wasn't and that classes should be over by now because it was late into the evening.

"Owie…" Madoka heard the girl complain as he sighed and placed a hand in front of her.

"Here…" the girl looked up to see a scary teenage boy wearing some kind of funny looking police outfit and stared at her with this intensity in his eyes with some annoyance.

"Uh…?" Madoka sighed as he knew this girl was slightly caught off guard by scary appearance. Sometimes it sucks to look like him.

"Sorry I accidentally bumped into you, I wasn't watching where I was going." he apologized wanting to help her up and then be on his way.

"Oh no, that's alright…" she said and grabbed his hand and much to her surprise, Madoka lifted her up with less effort as she was on her feet. "I was uh…sorta in a rush."

"Either way, I'll be going now. Later." Madoka began to walk away from the Lydian Music Academy student as she looked back at him before going her own way.

"_What a weird guy." _the girl thought and continued to walk.

* * *

**Special Unit HQ**

"So Lieutenant Otta, how does it feel to experience the Destiny Shift for the first time?" Rinna playfully asked while holding up a fake microphone and placed up against the man's face.

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't believe in that! There's no way something so stupid could exist." he denied.

"The only ridiculous part I see is that your commander of the first division squad, but yet your ass is still hanging around here." Madoka said entering the room as he held up a piece of paper. "Well if you're dumbass can't figure it out, then I already did. Look." He placed the paper down on the chief's desk.

Everyone looked at the paper, which was actually a picture of the man who Madoka spotted earlier.

"This is…?" Kyo questioned not knowing who this guy is.

"I was able to put things together when I did some research on a few people, and this guy is our lead. I'm going out to find him." Madoka said before walking towards the door. "Oh and for the dumbass who can't accept reality, it's best that you stay here with your tail between your legs. If you can't accept the Destiny Shift, then you're really not a cop." And with that Madoka left the room.

"You little brat! Don't think you'll show up the First Division, Aragami!" Otta shouted before running out the door so he could that man before the kid does. Hell, he has a reputation to keep up.

"Wow, I've never seen him like this before." Kiriko said before realizing something and opened a little notebook before writing something in it.

"We were reluctant to bring him into the force at first considering his age, but Madoka-kun certainly has what it takes. He even has more potential than anyone I've ever seen." Jun said knowing that his fortune was right.

* * *

**With Madoka**

"Why aren't we using the car?" asked the belt.

"Because…I don't trust you to drive and control of a whole entire vehicle, while I end up as the passenger. Plus, there's no way I'm being held against my will again! Once was already enough, thank you!" Madoka pointed out not wanting to go through that again.

They hid behind a car that was park across from a gym, where the culprit would most likely show up. Madoka had asked around to see if anyone had seen the guy on the photo, and fortunately he found someone he knows him and told him about this gym.

"Masuda Nobuo. He's regular at that gym, and works out there almost every day." noted Madoka as he looked at the picture of him and the one of the guys who he interviewed.

"Same face, but different haircut." the belt said unsure.

"That usually happens when someone is on the runaway, it's normal for some crooks or well known criminals to do that. I bet this guy thought changing his appearance would help him."

"Yes, however, his body seems to be different." the belt remembered what type of body Masuda had when they saw him earlier at the skate park. When they saw him, he seemed to be a little less muscular than the guy in the photo.

"Quiet down." Madoka whispered spotting their target. He wanted to confront him, but some guy wearing a track suit came out of the gym and jogged towards the opposite direction.

Masuda followed after him, while Madoka stayed close behind and followed them.

* * *

The man continued to jog as he started to slowdown and everything around him was in slow motion.

"Slowdown!?" he panicked knowing full well that a slowdown means that something bad is about to happen. Everything suddenly went back into normal speed as he felt his movements returning to him. The jogger felt a presence behind him and turned to see a familiar face.

Masuda pulled down his hood and revealed his face.

"Masuda? Oh man, it's you." the man said, happy to see a familiar face. "You've been gone for so long, I hardly even recognized you. I mean, you look so different. What have you been up to?"

"Attacking humans." he said before transforming into the Cobra-Type Roimude that Madoka encountered. He charged after the man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Help me!" he cried.

"Hey asshole!" the Cobra-Type Roimude turned to look at a familiar face. It was that child cop, who he was supposed to take until this damn Shift Cars got in his way! Oh well, he has no interest in him anymore. "Stop that right now!"

The Roimude released a pink wave of energy from his mouth and a slowdown happened.

"Damn it!" Madoka cursed feeling the effects of the slowdown. He glared at the monster and saw that he was draining the man's color and changed him red. "Oh no!"

"Max Flare!" the belt called out before the horn of Max Flare was heard it rode towards Madoka, and attached itself on the side of the belt. When it did a silver holder with three slots appeared on the side of the belt.

Madoka felt himself moving at normal speeds again as he looked at himself to confirm this. "I can move again?"

"Thanks to the Shift Cars, now hurry!" the belt said as Madoka ran towards the monster.

"Now this is payback for earlier!" Madoka jumped towards the Roimude and kicked him away from the man, who fell on the ground. Madoka would've caught him if he could, but this guy was too important and dangerous right now. The different colored eyed teen charged after him and threw a punch towards him, hitting his face making him stumble back somewhat. The Cobra-Type Roimude growled and then punched Madoka multiple times before kicking his guts, sending him rolling on the ground.

"Shitty little brat." he scoffed and proceeded towards him.

"Like hell I'll lose here or rather much die in a place like this, or lose to the hands of you!" Madoka gritted his teeth and proceed to stand up. He was on his knee until his eyes widen, instincts tell him to roll out of the way for something. Of course, when he did, two more Roimudes appeared and tried shooting him with bullets firing out of their finger tips.

Madoka glared at the other two Roimudes and could see that one had the features of a bat and the other with the features of a spider, and their chests are numbers 088 and 042.

Madoka got on his feet and the two Roimudes charged after him. The Bat-Type tried to kick him but he evaded by ducking low on the ground, and then the Spider-Type other one threw a punch at him as he quickly raised a forearm to block it. Ignoring the inflicting pain on his arm, Madoka kneed its gut but it had no effect. The Spider-Type Roimude smacked Madoka across the face sending him back on the ground. The Bat-Type Roimude grabbed his arms when the Cobra-Type pushed him back.

"He had allies!" the belt stated.

"No shit!" Madoka growled as he stood back up and was about go for another round. Before he could even run, the two Roimudes that had stopped him had fired a pink wave and his body once again slowed down. "Crap!" He looked to see the man's hand almost turning red, at this a horrible memory played in his head. "I…won't be able to save him! Is this…how I'll die, but not…save anyone!?"

The two Roimudes took aim and fired at Madoka but before their shots could even get close to him, the red car dubbed as Tridon had come to rescue and defended him from the bullets. Upset that they weren't able to kill their prey, the two charged towards the car but when they got close the door opened as Kiriko stepped out and pulled out her gun shooting them.

Madoka looked at her with widen eyes wondering what she was doing here before she spotted the same silver plate on the side of her belt and saw Midnight Shadow and Funky Spike in the slots. _"Her too!?"_ questioned Madoka continuing to watch her fire her gun at them. The bullets had no effect of course, but the force alone was somewhat enough to push them back.

Kiriko continued to fire and then stopped as the two Roimudes lifted up their arms and were about to fire at her. The police woman jumped over the hood of Tridon and proceeded to shoot them.

The Cobra-Type Roimude threw his victim down, angered that they aren't able to get rid of these two distractions!

"Kiriko…" Madok uttered seeing his partner/ parole officer here. He looked to see that she had those three slotted plates on her waist like he did. "So you were…!"

"Not now, Madoka! And besides, what are you doing!?" she went over to him and pointed at belt. "You wanted to get your engine started and participate in protecting people, right? So take this chance now and fight with him!"

"How do you…?" Madoka trailed as the belt's voice interrupted.

"Tridon, shoot!" he commanded as Tridon automatically stared to move and fired lasers from its headlights at the two Roimudes. Kiriko stood in front of him, pointing her gun at them on standby.

"Hey belt!" Madoka called out.

"Isn't that a little bit rude?" the belt asked, not liking how he just demanded for him like that.

"Whatever."

"Nope, I do not like that." he frowned.

"Fine then, Mr. Belt! What do I have to do?" Madoka asked.

"You need to transform." the belt told him making the boy raise a brow.

"Transform?" he questioned wondering what Mr. Belt was talking about.

"You hate being a passenger and would rather do things yourself, correct?" Madoka spotted a red coming towards him, riding on the materializing road. It came down on his left wrist as a brace was now there, and in his right hand he held a red race car. "Use that Shift Car and attach it on the Shift Brace."

Kiriko went up to him and twisted the key on Mr. Belt as techno music started to play. Madoka didn't have time to question it as he looked at the car in his hand, and twisted the rear around. "So it's basically a lever and put it in here." He placed the car into the brace's slot.

"I know you want to save others because there someone who you couldn't protect, right? But now this is your chance! I grant you the power to do so, Madoka!" Mr. Belt continued. "With me and the Shift Cars, you can move through a Destiny Shift faster than anyone else! And that is the warrior, Drive!"

"Drive?" the different colored eyed young man questioned at the name before waving it off. He stepped forward and faced the three Roimudes. "If this power will let me take care of these freaks and let me save people, then so be it!" He grabbed the lever before shouting.

"Henshin!"

He pushed the lever.

Madoka was soon enveloped in a holographic cylinder that concealed his whole body, and then steam came out. When the hologram and steam disappeared, a new figure stood in his place. He was now clad in red armor that greatly resembled a car. He wore a black bodysuit with white lines that ran down his arms and legs, wore red boots, silver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wrist bands however since the brace occupied the left band there was a red line over it unlike the right which showed more of the silver. The shoulders were protected by pointed pads and he wore red chest armor that had a black line across it.

Tridon produced a wheel from its tires and went towards his chest that now had a tire with a red line on it, which gave him more of a racer feature. Finally his helmet greatly resembled that of car, it was colored red with two white lines that left a thin blue line that hardly noticeable, the eyes were that of a car's headlights, a silver "R" on the forehead, the top of his head had a rear wing giving him more that race car feature, and finally a silver mouthpiece. This is Drive!

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Drive examined his new body as he could feel power coursing through him. He flicked his wrist to get a of the suit's power as he looked at the Roimudes. "Alright then you bastards, let's go for a test drive!" He charged after them as they fired at him.

Drive made it through their attacks and went after the Spider-Type Roimude throwing multiple punches before kicking him away as he turned to face the Bat-Type Romiude. Said Roimude kicked him but Drive caught it with his hand and gripped tightly before it threw at punch at him, which he caught with his hand. The race car warrior scoffed and pushed him back.

The two regrouped before charging at Drive trying to double team him. Drive smirked knowing he's been in situations where he's fought more than one opponent before. Whenever that would happen he would just kick all their butts at once! He quickly knocked the two back making them roll on the ground.

Drive twisted the key and then pulled the lever three times before Mr. Belt announced…

"**SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Drive's wheel began to rapidly spin as the Bat and Spider-Type Roimudes began fire at him. On the move, Drive quickly got on the ground and started to let the wheel do its work as he came within range of them. With a leg sweep, he sent them in midair as he quickly stood on his feet and threw multiple punches at them. His fist were moving faster and faster as a projection of a speed meter appeared able to tell how fast he was punching.

"Now this is what I call fast!" he grinned, pleased with how much better his body has become by wearing this suit. He continued his assault and then threw one last punch, sending them rolling on the ground towards the Cobra-Type Roimude.

"Let's see you try that with me!" he kicked them to the side before rushing towards Drive.

"My pleasure!" spat Drive as they traded blows but the Cobra-Type Roimude countered him. Drive rolled on the ground as he glared at him. "Bastard!" They engaged in combat again.

Kiriko watched as she could see that Drive held his own against the Cobra-Type Roimude quite well. Of course knowing him, he had been in a lot of gang fights so it was clear that he knows how to fight. But when he trained at the academy, which gave him more technique than just random street brawl prows, Madoka truly knew how to fight.

Drive was thrown inside a warehouse by the Cobra-Type Roimude that proceeded towards him.

"Shaodw, Spike, help Drive!" Kiriko took out the two Shift Cars as they rushed over to Drive's aid. "Fight…Drive!"

Drive got back up as he was getting ready for the Roimude, but then Spike and Shadow knocked him back as they into the two free slots on the holder.

"Thanks." Drive said before looking at Mr. Belt. "Hey, is there a way I can change tired by using them just like this Shift Car on my brace?"

"_Yes!_" Mr. Belt said in english as he smiled. "Now you're really catching on, hurry and do it!"

Drive took out the red car from his brace and pulled out Max Flare and the twisted the key before flipping the lever of Max Flare. He inserted the car into the brace and pushed the lever.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"Tire Koukan?" he questioned, looking down at Mr. Belt hopping he would answer that. However his question was soon answered when Tridon produced another tire, which was engulfed in flames aiming at the Cobra-Type Roimude hitting him before going over to Drive whose tire was replaced by an orange one.

"**MAX FLARE!"**

"Cool…" mused Drive, looking at his new tire. "Flare huh, then that means…" He rushed over to the Roimude sending punches at him. Drive noticed that his fist were enveloped in flames along with his legs whenever he kicked him. "Nice. You need a little heat in ya!" He grinned.

Drive pulled the lever thrice.

"**FL-FL-FLARE!"**

A fire wheel materialized on his left hand as he kicked towards the Roimude. Once the flaming wheel hit, the flames created a tornado around him which lifted him up in the air sending him out of the building. Drive ran after him.

Drive proceeded toward the Cobra-Type, but the Bat and Spider Type charged at him once they saw him out o the building. Drive countered their attacks pushing them back. He grabbed a hold of the Bat-Type Roimude's arm after it attempted to hit him; Drive pulled Max Flare out and grabbed Spike.

The Bat-Type Roimude was pushed back by Drive who twisted the key and flipped the lever of Spike, and then inserted it into the Shift Brace.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Drive's Max Flare wheel was replaced by a green one with spikes on it.

"**FUNKY SPIKE!"**

He jumped over them and fired a barrage of spikes from his chest aiming at the Roimudes. Drive landed behind him as the Spider-Type attempted to hit him. He grabbed the Roimude and turned him around, then pulled the lever thrice.

"**SP-SP-SPIKE!"**

The Funky Spike wheel spun around on Drive's chest as it hit the Spider-Type Roimude's back, thus destroying it as the numbers 042 came flying out of its body. Drive would question that later as he had two more to deal with.

Drive exchanged Funky Spike for Shadow and soon made the tire change.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Drive's chest was replaced by a purple wheel that greatly resembled a shuriken.

"**MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

Drive quickly pulled the lever thrice.

"**SH-SH-SHADOW!"**

A purple projectile of a shuriken appeared on Drive's hand as he turned to see two of the remaining Roimudes coming after him. Drive quickly evaded their attacks and threw the shuriken at the Spider-Type who soon exploded after the shuriken had hit.

Drive and the Cobra-Type Roimude watched as the floating numbers had exploded causing the last Roimude to growl at him. He charged after Drive who countered the punches he was sending at him.

"Use the Speed Tire to finish him off!" Mr. Belt instructed.

"Yeah!" Drive knocked the Roimude back and quickly changed Shadows with the Speed Shift Car.

"All fire attack!" shouted Mr. Belt as the Flare, Spike, and Speed tires all came out at once. Speed Tire knocked the shadow tire out of Drive's chest that soon joined the other tires on attacking the Roimude. Drive pressed the button on the Shift Brace.

"**THE FINISHER!"**

Four tires appeared around the Roimude as they spun and made contact with it. Drive pulled the lever once.

"**FULL THROTTLE-SPEED!"**

Drive flicked his wrist as Tridon began to move around him going faster and faster, until it was nothing but a red blur. The four tires around the Roimude sent him towards Drive direction, who began to jump into the blur. Once the Roimude was trapped in the center he was being kicked by Drive appearing on all sides.

"HA!" Drive shouted kicking the Roimude before landing on his feet. Tridon appeared next to him after the Roimude had exploded behind him.

* * *

Drive ran over to Kiriko who was watching over the unconscious man.

"Nice drive!" smiled Mr. Belt.

Drive let out a relived sigh as he looked at the man. "I…saved him, right?"

"Correct, you did. And with your own power too." Mr. Belt said.

Drive took the Speed Shift Car out of the Shift Brace and changed back to Madoka, who spotted another piece of paper and grabbed it.

* * *

"Hey, where the heck are you taking me!?" demanded Madoka as he was being pulled by Kiriko into the hallways of Kuruma Driving school hallways.

Kiriko removed a few boxes and then opened a door behind it. Madoka rose a brow before they walked down the stairs and ended up inside a garage/auto-shop like room where the Tridon was at.

"What the…?" he questioned before looking at who was attached to some kind of mover.

"Welcome…to the Drive Pit." he smiled. "This will be out base of operations."

"I knew you were working for him, the moment I saw those Shift Cars on you." Madoka said to Kiriko.

"This is a secret organization even from the Special Crime Unit.

"The other victims returned to normal, so we are off to a good start." Mr. Belt said.

"Not exactly…" Madoka said before pulling out the two bags with the pieces of paper inside them. "This case isn't over yet."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Damn…" number o29 said as he struggled to move his disembodied form. He fell on a stairway too weak to move. He soon heard footsteps walking over to him.

"Do you want a new body, number 029?" asked a man wearing a red and had brown hair, holding up a black car similar to the Shift Cars.

* * *

**Second Division Base**

A middle aged man with red spiked hair that reached his shoulder blades was watching the news as he had heard of the Destiny Shifts occurring more often.

"This is getting bad sir." a scientist said. "More of these Destiny Shifts are becoming a problem and there still hasn't been any sign of the Noise."

Genjuro sighed. "And that's worrying me. Tsubasa and Kanade won't be back for at least another day till tomorrow or so. Hopefully it'll be soon."

"What do we do till then?"

"For now, we'll have to keep an eye out and try to stay alive as best as possible while helping people out." he replied.

* * *

**Okay everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I know it was mostly like the first episode of Drive, but I needed to start somewhere before throwing in all the Noise, Relic users and along with the rest of Second Division members too. **

**Well that's all for today so peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kamen Rider Drive or Senki Zessho Symphogear…**

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts, Mr. Belt using english words, and Flashbacks"_

**Gear 2: Kamen-what now!? School brawl! And tickets to Zwei Wing!**

Madoka idly sat on the stool while resting his elbow on the table as he had a hand placed underneath his chin. Right now, he was at some okonomiyaki place called the Flower or whatever. After telling both Kiriko and Mr. Belt that the investigation wasn't over yet, he had just left the Drive Pit without saying a single word to them. Of course they demanded (most likely Kiriko) what he had meant by that, Madoka simply ignored them in search of a new hiding spot from Kiriko so she won't find and cuff him. Seriously, that ticks him off a lot.

When he came into the restaurant, he was greeted by the owner who smiled at him as he just simply waved and said "hello" to her before sitting on one of the stools. The different colored eyed police officer noticed that there were a lot people staring at him because of his heterochromia iridum eyes, and the scar on his left cheek, his appearance alone even made a few of them flinch due his angry expression. He was also hearing some hushed whispers here and there, but decided to ignore them.

Madoka had ordered a soda from the lady who owns the okonomiyaki restaurant, so he was waiting for that to come. She had also asked him if he wanted something to eat but he declined. He wasn't feeling too hungry at the moment as he had a lot to think about. For instance, he had just fought three monsters called Roimudes and transformed into some race car themed armor by using Mr. Belt, a bracelet dubbed as Shift Brace, and little hot wheel toy cars known as Shift Cars.

"_I was able to save someone by using their power, but…can I really take on the roll of partnering up with that guy and those little cars?"_ Madoka thought having some doubts about taking on the roll of Drive. Sure the power felt great and everything…heck, it made him feel alive and that he can possibly do anything. However, that's also something that scares him…a lot.

Looking down at his hand, Madoka saw flash images of a memory before quickly clenching his hand and closing his eyes while looking away from said hand. "Damn it." He lightly cursed under his breath so that no one would hear him. There were kids here after all, so he can't swear like sailor while in the presence of children-that would get him in trouble with the parents. Of course, the owner would have to kick him out so he'd rather avoid all of that at once.

"Here you go." the owner of the restaurant said, placing the soda sown on the table for him.

"Thank you." he said making her nod. Madoka notices that she was looking at him from head to his torso. He sighed knowing she was observing him because of his not-so normal appearance.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Madoka frowned at her making the woman blink at him in confusion… she didn't seem to notice the rudeness and irritation in his tone.

"Oh no, I was just thinking that…this is the first time that I've actually seen you around here." she said making him blink. "Are you new here by any chance?"

"No, I've lived here for quite a while. This is actually just the first time I've been to this part of the city and inside this okonomiyaki restaurant." Madoka told her while taking a sip of his soda. He really doesn't feel like talking to anyone at this moment.

"Oh is that so?" she said in curiosity. She then noticed that some of the people inside the Flower were starting at Madoka obviously because of his looks, however, she could also see some of the young ladies in here admiring him for his odd looks. "Well aren't you popular."

"_Just leave me alone already!"_ Madoka mentally growled in his head. Seriously, can't this woman see that he's not in the mood to talk to anybody or mainly just anyone in general! Taking a small breath he decided to reply. "Yeah, I get that a lot…"

Just then, the door opened and footsteps were heard as they were headed over to Madoka's direction. Oh great, she found him…

"Kiriko." he growled and looked up to see that was in fact Kiriko who frowned at him.

"Madoka, what do you think you're doing!?" she said, sternly.

"What does it look like? I'm just having a soda. And I just met this lady, too." he gestured over to the okonomiyaki owner, who simply waved and smiled at her.

"Hello, would like to order as well?" she asked.

"No thank you, ma'am. I'm just here to pick up my partner!" Kiriko point a thumb over at Madoka.

"From your appearance, are you two officers by any chance?" she asked and Kiriko nodded.

"We're working on a very important case at the moment, and I need him to help me with it." Kiriko told her before looking at her different colored eyed partner. "Madoka!"

"I got it, I got it I'll come back already sheesh. You don't have to be such a pain in the neck." Madoka said as he began to walk towards the door. Before he could even open it the door had opened already as two girls came walking in. Madoka noticed that both of them are Lydian Music Academy students because of their uniforms, he also noticed that one of them was that light brown haired girl who he accidently bumped into and she was with some other girl who has black hair and green eyes, most likely her friend or whatever.

Madoka shrugged as he walked by them and didn't notice that they briefly looked at him. Kiriko sighed as she also went out the door to catch up with her partner.

* * *

**Drive Pit**

"Get away from me, damn it!" Madoka yelled leaning against a pile of wheels while four Shift Cars were cornering him.

"The Shift Cars exist to serve humanity. Of course, that also goes for Justice Hunter, the patrol car over there." Mr. Belt said and the police-like car just sounded its siren almost to say that he agrees with him.

"There are others on standby, too." Kiriko said as Madoka looked to see two other Shift Cars.

"And of course, you already know about the Roidmudes due to our talk a while back." Mr. Belt said. "We need you to become Drive in order to fight them, Madoka."

Madoka silently stood up and began to slowly walk towards Tridon. "Sorry, but I don't think I can."

"Why not exactly?" Mr. Belt asked.

"With you and those Shift Cars, I'm able to fight those guys and possibly the Noise, if the chance should ever come, however there does have to be a connection between you guys since you use the same power. I noticed." Madoka narrowed his eyes at the belt. "So how can I trust or even get motivated to someone like that, who shares the same sort of power as the enemy regardless of being on the opposing side."

Once Madoka saw that Mr. Belt couldn't find anything to say, he knew that was his chance to leave.

"Wait, at least keep this and the Shift Brace with you." Kiriko said handing him the metal-plated slots for the Shift Cars while the brace was still attached on his left wrist. "Remember not anyone can become Drive." Madoka turned away from her before saying something.

"I know I said the case wasn't over yet. But…before we continue, there's something I need to do first." And with that Madoka walked out of the door.

* * *

**Elsewhere **

A bunch of guys were talking about pawning items while man looking somewhere in his early twenties with black/brown hair, wearing a red coat with a fur tuff around the collar, and while wearing black underneath went up to the red car the guys were leaning on.

One of them noticed him and turned to face him.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" one of them asked, rudely.

"I need to meet with a friend, so I'll need your car." he said to them.

Moments later that guys were sent flying towards the wall of a random building as a Destiny Shift had just occurred. The man in the red coat got in the car and began to drive off to find his friend.

"Now…where did my friend's "soul" run off this time?" he wondered with a knowing smirk.

* * *

**Hospital**

Madoka was now at the roof of a hospital as he was visiting an old friend who happens to be a little boy around the age of twelve with blond hair and brown eyes obviously mixed Japanese with some American possibly, his name is Ethan Yuzuki.

"Alright you almost got it now, comeon." Madoka encouraged as he watched Ethan trying to walk while leaning against the rails. The boy was close to walking on his own but he fell on the ground while holding onto his leg in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow that hurts." complained Ethan holding his leg.

"Hang on I've got you." Madoka said bringing his wheel chair over to him. He helped the little twelve year and placed him up on the chair. "You okay, Ethan?"

Ethan lightly laughed as he smiled up at Madoka who still kept his usual scowl but this time it was just a neutral look. "Yes, I'm okay, thanks Madoka-nii."

"You don't have to call me that, you know." Madoka said leaning against the railing.

Madoka was sent to the hospital after the Global Freeze incident where he met Ethan, who had been sent there when injured his leg. The two had shared a room together until Madoka was finally released, but he promised the boy he would come back whenever he could and help him out with his physical training so he could walk again. And oddly enough, Ethan began to put the "Nii" suffix in his name which always made him question that. But nonetheless if that's what made the kid felt comfortable with, then that's fine with him.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't make it all the way this time." Ethan said, sadly. Madoka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. At least you made it further than you did last time. You've still been eating your food, right?" he asked.

"Yeah!" nodded Ethan. "I have! But…" He placed his hands together and looked at him with a pleading look as if to ask him something. Madoka lightly smirked as he pulled out a box and handed it to Ethan who eagerly opened it! "Oh cool, okonomiyaki! Where did you get it?"

"I got it at some place called the Flower, some local restaurant around here or whatever. I was actually there earlier." he told him.

"Have you tried their okonomiyaki? It's really good!" Ethan smiled. Madoka just gave him a plain look before looking over at the city from the rooftop.

"Nah, but I heard that it is good though." he told him.

"Madoka-nii?" questioned Ethan making the different colored eyed teen look at him. "Is there something wrong, you don't seem to be your grouchy self…well, not more grouchy than usual but less…"

"Well…" Madoka placed his gaze down on the ground took a breath before speaking. "I finally found the power to truly help and protect people, but…I'm still not sure I'm suited for such a roll."

"Why not?" asked the boy, curious to why his big brother figure would doubt himself.

"Because a guy like me who gets into fights all the time, looks scary, and also has a lot of problems on the side; how can anyone expect help from someone like that?" Madoka listed.

"Madoka…" muttered the Shift Speed car that who was actually Mr. Belt as his voice could be heard, but still he was far from Madoka and that boy's position.

"Of course they can!" cheered Ethan making the different colored eyed teen look at him. "Sure you may look scary and I have seen you get banged up a few times, but you do have a light that shines brighter than most!"

"A light, huh?" wondered Madoka, looking down on the city streets. He let out a sigh and then hears Ethan gasp. Curious to see what it is, Madoka turned to see him trying to reach out for a plastic stack of pills that he needs to take daily. He went over to pick it up and then realizes something.

"Sorry Madoka-nii, those pills sometimes fly out of my hands from time to time." Ethan chuckled weakly.

"_Well now, don't you look lively…"_ the voice of that Cobra-Type Roidmude repeated in his head.

"That's it!" he realized before turning to face Ethan. "Sorry about this kid but I gotta run!"

"Sure, later!" he waved, watching Madoka leave.

* * *

**With Madoka**

Madoka left the hospital as he was running back to the Special Investigation Unit. Now that he found out what the enemy is after he needs to inform his team about the supposed victims, and tell Kiriko that Cobra-Type bastard is still alive. As he continued to run back, he noticed that the streets were oddly empty and that everything was quiet…_way _too quiet. Slowing down his pace, Madoka widen his eyes knowingly and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard a siren go off.

"_Crap, just my luck. The Noise are coming."_ narrowing his eyes, Madoka turned around to see a small group of multi colored energy-like creatures approaching him. Soon an explosion of a nearby building occurred behind him as more of them had appeared. Hiding his eyes behind his bangs, Madoka looked down at his hands and clenched them tightly. "A light that shines within me, and the power to protect huh? Can you hear me, Mr. Belt?"

As if by a miracle, Tridoron had came in the nick of time as it fired at the Noise that were behind Madoka and then parked right next to him. And then, Mr. Belt's voice could be heard. "Madoka! Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, just who do think you're talkin' to?" Madoka said taking a step towards Tridoron's door, opened it and took Mr. Belt out of his place before putting him on. "You were there on the roof, weren't you?"

"Uh…well…how did you?" Mr. Belt stuttered, shocked that Madoka knew that he was watching over him.

"Hey once you've been ambushed a lot, it's not so hard to tell where you're opponent is going to jump out from. No matter how small they are, I can always tell where they're always at. Of course, I would to feel some sense of emotion from them." he explained before the Shift Speed car came into his hands and then he flipped the lever behind it. "So, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're a really nice guy, and that you _do_ have a light inside you. It was already there when we first fought together." smiled Mr. Belt making the boy scoff.

"Just so you know…" Madoka turned the key as the techno music played and was close to inserting the Shift Car into the Shift Brace. "I am** NOT **a nice guy, okay? Let's make that clear."

"Whatever you say." chuckled Mr. Belt. "Now, _Start Your Engine_!"

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Madoka once again became Drive and checked out his suit once again.

"Actually feels pretty good to wear this thing again. Now…" Drive cracked his neck. "Let's get them!" He charged towards the Noise.

* * *

**Local Restaurant**

A man with short brown hair, wearing a pair of glasses and a green suit along with a pair of gray pants merely sat in his seat, calmly drinking his tea as he wore an annoyed slight irritated look. "Aloof, careless, and idiotic as always aren't you, Heart?" he gesturing to the man in the red coat known as Heart.

Heart merely smiled at his comrade and sat in the other chair across from him. "Ah come on, Brain! Loosen up and put a smile on that face will ya! It'll make you more likeable than you already are."

"Rubbish." Brain snorted and sighed before looking at Heart. "Just tell me what you came here for."

"I gave number 029 a new body. And once I did his soul just suddenly disappeared from my grasp, mind looking for him please?" Heart said causing Brain to look at him before tapping his glasses. Once he did someone behind him, carrying an i-Pad the said device went haywire as map of the city came up.

"There he is. And is seems as though he'll be reviving soon enough." Brain said making Heart smile. Brain was about to cancel his power before noticing an alert system going on which made him sigh, as everyone gasped at what it is. "It appears as thought, those nuisance of a creatures are causing reckless havoc again. Honestly, what a pity."

"You mean the Noise?" Heart said before letting a sigh. "Well, they do cause more trouble than we do. Heck, they even outnumber us." He laughed.

"Regardless they have no intelligence as they are only mindless creatures, that seek to destroy and nothing else." Brain said and then continued. "Of course, that is our goal to rid and stand on top of humanity. But what kind of world would this be if there weren't any humans around to enslave make them do all our bidding? Also, the person these Noise attacks are sure acting stupid at this point."

"Oh…?" Heart cooed in interest. "Do you perhaps think we should owe this person a visit?"

"No…For now, let's concentrate on focusing on number 029. When he evolves, then we'll see what are plans are afterwards." Brain suggested.

"Ah well, since I'm here might as do this place good and order something." Heart grabbed the menu and looked through it.

Brain merely sighed as he continued to drink his coffee.

* * *

**Second Division Base**

The alarms were going off inside the Second Division Base as everyone was typing on their computers from their post, as they were trying to get up the footage from where the Noise are attacking at.

Genjuro grimaced knowing they won't be able to do anything but watch as the Noise destroy and harm everyone in their way. The only thing they can is try to evacuate everyone from wherever the Noise are attacking and hope the military can hold them off.

"Sir, we have the footage and are uploading it right now!" one of the staff said making the man nod.

Ryoko Sakura, a woman with brown hair tied up in a bun wore a pair of red square shaped glasses, and also a pink coral dress with a white lab coat over it looked up at Genjuro in worry. "What do you think we should do, Genjuro?"

"I don't know, we still have another week till Kanade and Tsuaba come back!" he grimaced before one of the staff members spoke.

"Sir, we have the footage and are putting it up right now!" one of them said as Genjuro and Sakurai looked up only to see a man in red armor resembling a race car actually fighting the Noise!

"What!? Who is that?" Genjuro said, shocked to see someone else able to fight the Noise without using a Relic.

"Oh my, this is unexpected~." Sakurai cooed as the sight of this armored race car themed man. "Whoever he is, he sure seems dashing in that race car armor."

Genjuro and the rest of the Second Division staff didn't comment as they watched him fight the Noise.

* * *

**With Drive**

Drive knocked the Noise back as he threw multiple kicks and punches towards them. He flipped over about three of them before pulling the lever thrice.

"**SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Drive let out a battle cry as he rapidly threw his fist out towards the Noise that was closes to him, and once he finished the said creature was sent flying towards its kind as they all exploded once it made contact with the other Noise.

"I better change things up a bit." Drive said before taking out Speed Shift and brought out Midnight Shadow.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**MIDNGIHT SHADOW!"**

With Midnight Shadow appearing on his chest, Drive pulled the lever thrice.

"**SH-SH-SHADOW!"**

Drive suddenly split into four as the clones each went up to a Noise as they summoned the shuriken projectile on their hands, and threw them at the individual Noise they were targeting. Once the attack made contact, the Noise had exploded.

Drive noticed there was one more Noise to deal with and there was no way he was going to let it go. Taking out Midnight Shadow and bringing out Max Flare, Drive began to exchange.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**MAX FLARE!"**

"Time for you to burn in Hell!" declared Drive pulling the lever thrice.

"**FL-FL-FLARE!"**

Brining up his hand the flaming wheel appeared and without a moment's hesitation, Drive threw the flaming wheel at the last Noise thus destroying it in the process.

* * *

**Second Division Base**

Genjuro and everyone else in the room gapped at what they had just witnessed.

"Wh-Who is this guy?" the red haired man wondered. Here he is watching some unknown armored man, fighting Noise and had just destroyed them by using some strange wheels of a car!

"Fascinating! He was able to destroy the Noise without having to use a Relic and is not even a user." Sakurai said.

Genjuro continued to observe him hopping he would undo his transformation, knowing full well he must using some kind of transformation device.

* * *

"Hey look, we defeated them. And it looks like nobody got hurt or is dead, lucky us huh?" Drive mused while looking around the area.

"It appears so." Mr. Belt said. "Umm? Do we feel like we're forgetting something?"

"Nah." Drive waved off. "I always have that feeling all the time and usually I just-Oh crap the case!" Drive shouted and then suddenly ran inside Tridoron, starting the engine and began to drive back to the base.

* * *

**Office Room**

A black car about the same size as the Shift Cars themselves was rolling along on a desk and spotted a computer in front it. It went over to the keyboards and made its way up to the screen, once it did the car sent an electric pulse to the machine turning it on. As the computer turned on it was searching through various files of people that it seemed interested in. And then a little blue ball of light appeared from the computer and soon it became the Cobra-Type Roidmude number 029 now fully revived.

The Cobra-Type let out a breath as he reverted back into his human form of Masuda Nobuo. He briefly looked down at his hands and arms just to get a feel for his body again to see that if there any problems. Luckily, there wasn't so with that he put on his hood and left the room to continue where he left off before that kid officer did away with him and his comrades.

* * *

**Special Investigation Unit**

Kiriko sighed as she was in the room with her team/friends while waiting for Madoka to come back after doing whatever it was he did. When she came in the room earlier after Madoka had left, she had seen the captain bring in some weird poster with the color turquoise because that was the lucky color of the day, Rinna questioned how that was supposed to help the people who are turning red. And then of course, Gen was boasting about not needing help from 'a bunch of weirods' as he still carried the picture of some who he plans on capturing. This resulted in an argument between him, Rinna, and Kyuu while Jun just whined about how it is unfortunate that all of them don't get along. Honestly, Kiriko feels as though she's stuck with a bunch of weirdos while the only normal one is out somewhere and about.

Later all of them had heard the siren go off for the Noise and immediately everyone just panicked as they were on lockdown. When Kiriko heard that siren she was a little worried about Madoka, but then realized that Mr. Belt had followed him and knowing him; he probably got into a fight with a lot of them once they came out. How typical of a boy like him.

During that time all of them were out to help everyone but once they saw no traces of Noise they all decided to go back inside, and right now the captain is extremely worried about Madoka for some odd reason.

"Oh, I hope Madoka-chan is okay." Jun said. He knows Madoka hates it whenever someone adds the suffix 'chan' to his name, so he only calls him that when he's not around. To be truthful, he's actually scared what would happen to him if Madoka ever heard him call him that or 'his little Madoka'.

"He won't answer his cell or anything, I wonder if he…" Kyuu was about suggest that he may have gotten captured by the Noise, but Kiriko interjected.

"He'll be fine. This is Madoka we're talking about, if there's anything that I know is that he won't go down without a fight. Plus, he knows how to survive." Kiriko said, confident.

"Oh Kiriko-chan, I knew you'd be the perfect partner for Madoka-chan to be the big sister he never had!" Jun said with a small tear in his eye.

"Huh?!" Rinna spoke up clearly shocked at what the captain had just said. "I thought I was Madoka-chan's big sister? Don't you think I do a lot for him?"

"You'd probably spoil that brat and possibly let him get away with murder if he ever commits one." Gen said secretly worrying about him as well. They may not get along but he was still a comrade and a kid at that.

Kiriko let out a sigh as she heard the phone ring. She went over to it and answered. "Hello?" She heard the person from the other line spoke and shot her eyes wide open letting out. "What? Another victim turned red!" That caught everyone's attention as they all looked at her.

"What happened?" Gen asked.

"Another victim turned red but it was at the model agency this time!" she told them.

"Masuda that sleaze!" Gen was about to leave the room until the door opened and Madoka came in.

"Funny, it takes a sleaze to know a sleaze. Now pipe down and get the hell out of this room!" Madoka said as he went to the whiteboard.

"Madoka-chan/ kun!" both Jun and Rinna called out as they went over to him. Jun attempted to hug him but he merely just stepped to the side almost making him fall and put. Rinna, however, was able to get that hug as he just pushed her off him.

"Geez, what's up with you guys? I'm out trying to collect information and then you jump me like that, sheesh!" Madoka said as he started to re-do the board.

"We were worried about you!" Kyu said.

Madoka said nothing as he placed pictures of the victims together before grabbing a red marker and circled them. He then grabbed the picture that Gen had and placed it separate from them circling that one too, and then drew a line to link them.

"Hey brat, what the hell are you doing?" Gen asked.

"Didn't I tell you to get the hell out of this room, old man!? This isn't your station so leave already!" Madoka barked at him. The two were about get into a fight before Kiriko interrupted them.

"Enough just tell us what you found out!" she said.

"Fine." he sighed. "It was a mistake to assume these were murder attempts when they were actually people who got rejected." He used the marker to circle around Masuda Nobuo. "Masuda Nobuo here was actually chosen and the real culprit took and captured his face."

"So they're stealing body parts?" Rinna asked.

"That's right. The culprit is after people with attractive physical traits, so those people who turned red were actually rejected. The red is only a sign meaning they passed over." Madoka said.

"H-How did you find this out!?" asked Kyu surprised to see how far Madoka has gotten into the investigation.

Madoka pulled out the two bags of paper. "These bits of wrappings are from the other two victims who carried one each. Meaning both had medications. One is for cold medical packaging while the other is foil allergy pill blister pack."

"So that means anyone who wasn't in a good condition is left behind!" Kiriko said going over to the pictures of the victims. "So that's what he's after!"

"The people who we thought were killed were just abducted while the others he attacked were just failed leftovers. And they're be more of them being targeted for abductions if we don't act!"

"But wait a minute!" Gen said going up to Madoka who actually didn't mind. He was focused on the case he didn't bother to yell at Gen and obviously he felt the same way. "One of the victims had recently recovered and said that his girlfriend went missing!"

Madoka took a moment to think it over. "Alright old man, try to see if you can list any of those people from last week!"

"Brat, who do you think you're talking to?" Gen said and then left the room.

"Then I'll research from that angle!" Kyuu said immediately getting on the computer.

"Question is: where is he hiding?" Madoka wondered.

"It would have to be somewhere close to Masuda Nobuo's residence!" Kiriko said.

"It looks like you'll need my gadgets again!" Rinna happily said pushing Kiriko next to Madoka who scowled.

"Oh hell no, I'm outta here! I ain't gonna be seen wearing that lame looking thing again!" Madoka immediately ran out of the room before was forced to endure the humiliation again.

"It's not that bad, Madoka-chan!" she called out.

"Stop putting that in my name!" he yelled from across the hall.

"My, my, my this team is actually impressive once it gets up and running." Jun smiled while wigging his pen around. And then an idea popped in his head. "Oh Kyuu!" he turned to face the team's researcher.

"Yes?"

"I know what we should do to celebrate this team's first victory!" he smiled.

* * *

**Drive Pit**

Madoka was already inside Tridoron getting settled in as he looked at Mr. Belt.

"How'd you know about my conversation? You never really answered that question." he asked.

"I can concentrate and focus my consciousness into one of the Shift Cars that allows you transform into Drive." Mr. Belt told him making him nod. He was about to take off until he noticed Kiriko.

"Kiriko?" he questioned seeing walk over to the car. Madoka noticed she was carrying that awful gear Rinna made. _"She better not be brining that with us."_ He is worries were gone once he saw she placed it on the ground. "Oh thank god."

Kiriko got inside Tridoron and they were about set out.

"Let's go!" smiled Mr. Belt. "Remember to trust in your friends, the Special Investigation Unit, and the Shift Cars will find out culprit!"

* * *

Madoka was still driving around trying to find any signs of the Cobra-Type Roidmude while Kiriko kept in contact with everyone else as they were also trying to find him.

"Okay, thank you." Kiriko said hanging up the phone. "Madoka, he's at the amusement park right over here." She pointed at the screen of the map.

"An amusement park, huh? Funny, I would have thought a supposed flashy guy like him, or someone who's trying to be all flashy would have picked a better location to get his ass kicked." Madoka smirked before driving them over to where they're enemy is at.

* * *

**Amusement Park**

Once they got to the amusement park, Madoka and Kiriko noticed a sign saying that they were going to be closed for a couple of days due to some repairs and technical difficulties that needs to be taken care of. It was perfect in their favor because there won't be any witnesses to see Madoka transform, or fight the Cobra-Type Roidmude.

The two officers hide behind a stack of barrels as they noticed a merry-go-round that a long piece of blue cloth over it.

"And that's not suspicious how?" Madoka stated the obvious as they went to check it out. Once they did he removed the blue cloth and found the missing people. They checked their pulses and much to their relief they were still alive.

"Come to take back the humans?" Madoka narrowed his eyes once hearing that familiar voice again.

"Bastard…So you were still alive, weren't yo-!?" Madoka and Kiriko were surprised to see that the girl who they're going to rescue is standing across from them, but quickly realized that it was the Roidmude.

"I don't mind you can have them back now. I've already copied they're most desirable features for myself." He then changes back into his Masuda Nobuo form. "That man's face…And the woman's hair." He gestured to both before turning back into his female form. "My body is magnificent now!" Madoka still kept a scowl as he watched him change back into his Cobra-Type form before suddenly changed into something else. His body became all purple with iron gauntlets on his forearms.

"Doesn't matter if you change or not because you're still going down!" challenged Madoka. Before he could even do anything, the Iron Roidmude show out pink energy and then a Destiny Shift occurred afterwards. "Crap!"

* * *

**With Heart and Brain**

The Destiny Shift spread to good portion of the city as Heart and Brain witnessed his power, as the people in the restaurant they were in a slowdown.

"It appears he's awoken his power." Brain noted.

"Shall we say "hello" then?" Heart said, standing up from his seat and then red energy consumed him and transformed into his Roidmude form which is a big bulky red machine body.

Brain did the same by transforming into a bulky grey creature that seems to have some armored brain parts. He took the i-Pad from the person that was behind him and walked out of the restaurant with Heart.

* * *

**Amusement Park**

"I must attain more perfection, must seek more humans!" the Iron Roidmude claimed and started to go find more prey.

The Shift Cars on Madoka and Kiriko's waist began to activate as they were able to move freely again.

"Geez, you guys are slow ain't ya?" Madoka asked before waving it off. "Whatever I'll stop him!" He was about to charge after the Iron Roidmude to stop him from getting close to the city but then sudden gun fires appeared out of nowhere. Madoka quickly rolled on the ground, avoiding the blast. The different colored eyed officer looked up to see two more Roidmude both are numbered 093 and 071, a Spider-Type and Bat-Type respectively. "More interference again?!"

Both Bat and Spider-Type charged after Madoka as he was able to push back some of their attacks, but their physical still overpowered his but that didn't really matter to the young officer as he was still willing to put up a fight no matter how tough the enemy is. He can care less if they're stronger than him or not, he'll find a way.

The Bat-Type Roidmude kicked him to the side as he rolled on the ground before getting on his feet. Madoka simply stared at the Roidmudes and stood motionless before Tridoron came and fired at the two. Both opponents growled before the Bat-Type quickly spread out its wings and began to fly away following the Iron Roidmude. The Spider-Type jumped towards the Bat-Type and he caught him as they followed after the Iron Roidmude.

Madoka ran to Tridoron and hopped inside the car. He took Mr. Belt out of his place and looked at him.

"You ready, Madoka?" he asked.

"Who do think you're talking to? I was born ready!" Madoka declared putting him on his waist. "Besides, I'm the only one who can become Drive and catch these guys, right? Well if that's the case, then I'll accept being Drive and protect whoever I can! Plus, most importantly, I'd rather beat up every single last one of these freaks before putting them down."

"I like that answer." smiled Mr. Belt. It seems like Madoka does have a strive in him, but then again it was already there to begin with. However, he is a little worried about Madoka's last answer about how it is important to beat up every single last Roidmude (Noise included most likely) before putting them down. Oh well, he'll just have to ask him about that later.

Madoka started Tridoron's engine began to drive after the three Roidmudes. Once he was on the road he spotted three of them and noticed the Iron Roidmude was running oddly fast, no doubt it was because of the Destiny Shift he caused which allows him to move faster than anyone else. Of course, he and the other Roidmudes weren't the only ones.

"Heh, impressive his newfound power was able to spread this much even though we're only about three or four miles away from the city. Can all of them evolve like him if they're powered up enough?" Madoka asked, his tone sound a bit impressed.

"They can but for right now, concentrate on stopping them and I'll explain once they're taken care of." Madoka nodded. _"Now! Start Your Engine!"_

That was Madoka's cue to twist the key as the music came on. The hollow section of Tridoron opened as Madoka himself took the Speed Type car out of its slot and twisted to pop the lever out.

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

After doing his transformation the wheel entered the hollow section and somehow made its way to Drive's chest completing the transformation.

Drive proceeded to chase the enemy down and began to shoot them with the headlights. The Iron Roidmude seemed to notice and then it began to knock every nearby car to create a blockade. "You really think that's going to stop me? Dummy…" Drive drove through every single car he knocked in his way and easily caught up with him.

The Iron Roidmude growled and ran towards a parking lot building and started to climb the walls. Drive could see the Bat-Type Roidmude flying inside and Drive himself was already driving inside said building. It dropped the Spider-Type above a truck and said Roidmude opened the truck and let out a bunch of metal barrels. Once that happened Drive was trying to avoid them while mentally cursing at them, and the Bat-Type proceeded to fire his finger bullets at him.

"Ha! You really think that's going stop us!" Drive claimed as he was able to avoid the attacks from the Bat-Type. As Drive continued to chase them down unknowingly to him, the Iron Roidmude was above him and smashed the ground as a bunch of rumble fell on Tridoron. "Damn it! Bastard thinks he's clever, doesn't he?"

"Use the tire enhancements to get out of this ruble." Mr. Belt said before the three Shift Cars glowed on the side of Drive's belt as they automatically came off and flew into Tridoron's rear.

"**MAX FLARE!" **

"**FUNKY SPIKE!" **

"**MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

"**TIRE FUERU!"**

Soon Tridoron's tires became enhanced with the same tires that would usually come attached to Drive's chest and then with its newfound power; Tridoron came bursting out of the ruble.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Drive continued to drive up the roof where the Bat-Type waited for him and continued to shoot its bullets from the skies. He was carrying the Spider-Type too. "Let's put these guys out!"

"Go Tridoron!" commanded Mr. Belt as Midnight Shaodw and Funky Spike tires began to shoot their respective attacks. The Shurikens targeted at the Spider-Type while the spikes made contact with the Bat-Type as both were frozen up in the air. Max Flare's wheel began to ignite in flames as Tridoron became enveloped in fire as Drive targeted at the two Roidmudes and then smashed them!

Tridoron landed on the ground. "Now it's muscle head's turn!" Drive said turning around and ran over the Roidmude Cores destroying them.

* * *

**Lydian Music Academy**

"Miku-chan!" Hibiki Tachibana cried out, smiling happily at her friend as she glomped her.

"H-Hibiki! What's gotten into you?" Miku asked as she looked at her friend. Hibiki let her go and pulled out two tickets.

"Ta-da~! I got us two tickets to see the Zwei Wing next week!" the light brown haired girl happily said obviously excited and a big fan of said band.

"E-Eh?" Miku gaped as she took one of the tickets in her hands. "How were you able to get them? I thought all of them were already sold out?"

"There was a hot line competition going on, so I entered and won. Of course it's still going on but who cares? I got out tickets!" Hibiki waved the ticket around like an un-responsible child just holding it up in the air. "Oh! You're coming with me, right?"

"W-Well…" Miku cocked her head away from her friend as she simply smiled at her. However there was a hint that she caught her weariness and decided throw in the sparkly puppy dog eyes on the side. Letting out a defeated sigh, Miku simply nodded her head. "Alright, I'll go.

"Yay!" Hibiki cheered and was about to hug the girl. Before she even could everything suddenly started to slow down, the two caught notice of this and saw that the other girls were slowing down. "Ah! It's…"

"Destiny Shift!?" stated Miku.

Both girls were wondering what could have caused this, then suddenly they spotted a robotic purple monster that just appeared in front of the school.

"I hear this place is known for its talent and music. Perhaps one of you fine ladies will be a fit to my perfection." said the Iron Roidmude looking to see if anyone of the girls from the Academy would make a perfect fit. Fortunately, he spotted two which happened to be both Hibiki and Miku. "Ah, you two look lively. Mind coming with me?"

"Hey douchebag!" the Iron Roidmude gasped and turned to see Drive leaning against Tridoron with arms crossed.

* * *

**Second Division Base**

Genjuro sat in his station as he was thinking about that armored race car warrior who was able to destroy the Noise without using a Relic. It shouldn't be possible since ordinary weapons no matter how advanced aren't able to destroy the Noise, heck if they were somehow powered by some nuclear power or perhaps by some toxic radiation then those weapons might be able to do some damage, but risks are too high. Yet, somehow, that guy was able to do it by using a suit of armor that must be powered by some type of other source that's very much different from a Relic.

"Commander!" the red haired man was broke out of thought as one of his subordinates had just called out to him. He looked over to see Aoi Tomosato, a blue haired woman with matching eyes wearing a blue suit looking up at him.

"What is it, Tomosato?" he asked.

"We're getting readings of a Destiny Shift happening above the school!" she said.

"What!?" he uttered in shock as the alarms went off.

Sakuya Fujitaka a man with light greenish hair and matching eyes typed the keyboards and then turned to Genjuro. "We're bringing up the monitor right now!"

Genjuro looked up to see some kind of purple mechanical monster about to go after two female students, but then was stopped by the same red armored race car man.

"It's him again!" he gestured to the armor man as everyone watched.

* * *

**With Drive**

"Did you forget? I'm still your opponent here! So before you get to those girls, you're going have deal with me first, understand!" Drive cracked his neck and started to proceed towards the Iron Roidmude.

"Why you!?" the Iron Roidmude charged towards Drive as the two engaged in combat.

Drive threw a fist at the Iron Roidmude as he blocked it with his forearm making him pull back. Even though he put everything he had into that punch, he can feel the pain on his hand due to this guy's newfound powered up armor. Oh well, that just means he needs to hit harder than he usually does and is going to enjoy it!

The Iron Roidmude swung his arm at Drive who ducked down and punched his gut five times before setting himself back up and kicked his chest, making him step back. Drive quickly ducked down and went for the Roidmude's legs, grabbed them by arms literally hugging them before lifting him up in the air, and then smashed him on the ground.

"I thought you were supposed to be stronger now?" mocked Drive and the Iron Roidemude went back up on its feet and started extend its arms at Drive. The race car warrior sensed the attacks coming and simply moved his body to the sides not even moving from his spot. Rolling to the ground, Drive stood behind the Roidmude who quickly turned around and extend his arms out for another punch. He missed and Drive cracked his neck.

"I'll make to crack that neck of yours!" growled the Iron Roidmude before Drive pulled the lever thrice.

"**SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Drive cracked his neck and then became a blur as he was in front of the Roidmude who was caught off guard by this. Before it could react, Drive began to throw speeding punches at him before knocking him back. The purple Roidmude stood back on its feet and placed its arms up as the metal gauntlets on its hands started to act as hammer fist.

Preparing himself, Drive charged in but was in for a surprise as the Roidmude blocked his punch and then hit him back but even harder than it was before. Punching him multiple times the Iron Roidmude sent Drive rolling on the ground.

"Tch. A lot stronger than he was before but that's okay, I know who's perfect for this job." Drive commented as a police siren was heard as Justice Hunter was seen driving to Drive, and then landed on his hand. " Alright then Hunter, let's go for a ride." Placing Hunter on the Shift Brace, Drive pulled the lever.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**JUSTICE HUNTER!"**

Hunter's wheel attached on Drive's chest as it red and matched perfectly with Drive's armor. Once attached, Drive carried metal jail cell-cage in his hand that is dubbed as the Justice Cage.

Drive examined his new weapon and saw the Roidmude coming at him. Using the cage to block his heavy attack, Drive quickly figure out how it was used. "Duh, I just hit people with it!" Drive slammed Justice Cage at the Roidmude over and over again causing a lot of damage as he managed to push him back. Drive reared his arm back and threw Justice Cage over the Iron Roidmude's head , twisted the key and pulled the lever thrice.

"**HU-HU-HUNTER!"**

Justice Hunter spun around the Roidmude's head and rained cage poles around him, and then it grew over five times its size and made a complete cage over him. Once trapped inside the Iron Roidmude tried to bust out but got electrocuted as a result.

"As much as I would like to see you trapped in that it's time to say goodbye!" Drive pushed the button on the Shift Brace.

"**THE FINISHER!"**

Drive pulled the lever once.

"**FULL THROTTLE-HUNTER!"**

Tire projections manifested themselves in front of Drive as he positioned himself as the tires on both his sides smashed into him. Drive began to speed towards the other tires that made him go towards two other tires that were positioned upwards as he was now in the air, now traveling through other tires and going in a full circle, Drive reared his fist back and let out a battle cry as he extend his fist to the Iron Roidmude once the cage dissembled itself allowing him to deliver the final blow.

Drive turned and simply looked at the Roidmude and can see the steam coming out of its body, extending out a hand towards him as he spoke. "It can't be…that you're a…Kamen Rider?"

"Kamen Rider?" questioned Drive before the Iron Roidmude exploded. Ignoring what the Roidmude said about this 'Kamen Rider' thing or whatever Drive looked down at Mr. Belt. "I say we're getting off to a pretty good start, wouldn't you say?"

"Thank you, Madoka. I ask you once again, will you help us fight the Roidmude. There are 108 in total." Drive and Mr. Belt watched the Roidmude Core explode. "Actually 103 since we already destroyed some."

"We sure did." Drive said before going back to Tridoron.

* * *

**Second Division Base**

Genjuro watched as "Kamen Rider" which the monster called it began to walk to his car and then soon took off. The alarm went off once the Destiny Shift was over. Everyone simply looked at each other before all eyes were on him. Honestly, he couldn't give any comments to question who he is.

* * *

**With Heart and Brain**

Heart and Brain were on their way to meet their new friend until they sensed that the Destiny Shift was going end. Reverting back into their human forms to hide their appearance and blend in with the humans, Brain and Heart looked at each other.

"Looks like we'll never get to meet our new friend after all." said Heart his tone sounding as though he already knew this was going to happen.

"Preposterous! He was a powerful and versatile Roidmude! How can anyone defeat him?" Brain questioned trying to wrap his mind on how anyone let alone a human can defeat a Roidmude.

"Someone does come to mind." Heart knowingly said.

Both hear the sound of a motorcycle engine and turned to see a purple motorcycle with a black skull on it. The rider himself wore all purple along with a skull ring on the right index finger, he soon removed his helmet revealing him to a young man around nineteen years old reaching twenty with messy black hair.

"Chase has arrived."

"Who is my target?" the young man dubbed as Chase asked.

* * *

**Special Investigation Unit**

"Will you get the hell out of this room already!? And go to your damn unit!" Madoka yelled at Gen who was trying to write his report about today's case.

"Quite brat, I'm trying to do a report here!" Gen yelled.

"I don't care just leave already, you delusional bastard!"

The two growled at each other as they were about to go at it before Rinna jumped in and hugged Madoka from behind. "Aww, don't be like that Madoka-chan! After all, Gen-san did help us with this case after all. Also, aren't you interested in that fighter who appeared Lydian earlier to take care of those monsters?"

Madoka growled as he lightly pushed her off him as Kyuu joined her and talked about wanting to see pictures of the guy who appeared earlier. The different colored eyed teen lightly snorted not liking the fact that his alter ego is starting to become famous now. Well…not that he really cares just as long as it's not him in person.

"Ah, this team is just as doomed as I thought." Jun said before taking out his phone. "I should update my lucky color for next week. OH!" The chief yelled making everyone look at him. It seems like he just remembered something important. "Everyone, I have an important announcement!"

"Again?" asked Madoka sounding irritated. If this is going to something stupid he might just leave the room this time.

Jun walked over to his desk and took out a large poster of two girls; one with long red hair and the other with long blue hair. "Everyone, as a job well done of our first case being solved, I decided to treat us all to go see Zwei Wing!"

"EHHH!?" everyone save for Madoka yelled in surprise.

"Kyuu-chan and I won tickets, enough for all of us on an online competition. So we're all going to Zwei Wing concert next week!"

Everyone simply gapped at their chief as Madok just stood up from the table and walked out of the room.

"_Yup, a total waste of my time. And it was useless too."_ he thought continuing to walk down the hallways.

* * *

**Alright everyone there goes the second chapter, hope all of you liked it and yes…third will be where everyone goes to the concert! Wonder what'll happen? Well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter! **

**I know this is too early for me to say but Merry Christmas, hope all of you have a nice holiday!**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kamen Rider Drive and Senki Zesshou Symphgear…**

**Engine 3: Concert Madness!**

"LET ME GO, GOD DAMMIT!" The angry shouts of Madoka were echoed through the area, where everyone is waiting for their tickets to get scanned and to get inside the stadium where the Zwei Wing concert is being held at today.

Madoka was handcuffed to Kiriko as he was being dragged (forced) into going to the Zwei Wing concert with her, and everyone else from Special Investigation Unit…plus, that bastard Gen too. Right now they were all dressed in their causal attires as they were entering the building. Of course, the different color eyed teen didn't want to go so he was forced by being handcuffed to his partner/parole officer against his will.

"You need this Madoka." At this he just scoffed at her and tried to break free, however the more he struggled, the more he would only get dragged into the concert even further. And of course for the older woman, she merely sighed at his tantrum which everyone ignored knowing it'll pass. "And besides, I'm the one who needs to look after you sometimes, so you should be thanking me."

"Damn you, Kiriko! I never asked you to look after me, like you're damn babysitter or something!" Madoka growled literally trying to bite his own arm off due to being handcuffed to her as usual. "I told you, I didn't want to come to this stupid concert; listening to a bunch of girls singing in front of a bunch of people-most of them old or young! Either way! I don't give a damn!"

"At least thank the chief for giving us this break." When Madoka found out that Jun and Kyu arranged for them to go to this concert, he literally wanted to beat the living hell out of them. Unfortunately, he would get in trouble if he did that. So imagining it is the next best thing.

When he looked at the two, he glared at them while scoffing as they wore concert T-shirts along with Gen too. The older men were smiling like a bunch of idiots as they couldn't wait to go inside the concert. At least Gen was trying to act professional or rather cool…about going into the place but the shirt he wore just proved that he wanted to go inside. Why is he stuck with these idiots?

"Yeah right!" snorted Madoka. "I need a break from all you people, especially those three idiots at the most! Wearing concert T-shirts of two girls who are around my age, and from you two women who keep bothering me all the time! I repeat: I need a damn break from all of you guys!"

"You don't have to be so mean about it, Madoka-kun." Jun slightly teared almost about to cry for the hurtful comment. He knows he's just throwing a tantrum because everyone forced him into going to the concert, but he was taking a bit too far. Harsh really…

Don't worry about it, Captain. Madoka-chan is only cooling down at bit and he's taking it out on all of us, since we did force him to come here." Rina assured.

"You're damn right you did!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Perhaps when the concert starts, he'll be cheering with all of us…" she smiled.

"Like hell I will, when pigs fly!" he shouted. "There is no way l am I ever going to do something as stupid as that!"

"Well then, we'll just have to keep our little trouble maker in those shambles won't we?" Gen loved that all of them are dragging Madoka into something he doesn't like. It was truly a dream come true…well, at least until they start their arguments again like always. But this is something that shall remain in his memory forever.

"I swear when I get out of these cuffs; I'm going to kick your ass the first chance I get!" Madoka couldn't wait to bash his fist into Gen's face, the bastard will certainly be bed ridden once he's done with him. Hopefully a few broken bones will shut him up.

"Yeah right!" laughed Gen. "With the way how you're acting you'll never get out of those cuffs." Smirking in triumph knowing the boy can't do anything just made it all the while. There was no doubt when he gets old he'll still remember this day and laugh for eternity.

Madoka turned his head away from the older man along with the rest of his co-workers as they continued to walk inside. He knew the chances of getting out of here next to none, not when he's hand cuffed and chained like a wild mad dog. Sighing irritably he looked up and noticed some of the Shift Car along with Mr. Belt, most likely using the Speed Type Shift Car's body to watch the concert, who stayed up in the roof areas around the building. Ever since he heard about the concert, he said that he wanted to come along too so he did just that.

"This is going to suck."

* * *

**With Mr. Belt**

"Ah, this should be a nice spot to watch the concert." Mr. Belt said using the Shift Car's Speed Type body to move around freely. He was with Shadow, Hunter, Flare, and Spike, and a white Shift Car dubbed as Dream Vegas. "Don't you agree, gentleman?"

The five cars honked in response making Mr. Belt laugh while watching the audience cheer for the stars to come out and sing. It amused him how people get excited for this thing to start.

"This brings me back to when I used to be like them, waiting for the stars to show up and sing to all us audiences."

The Shift Cars all looked at each other as if to say; _"Oh great" _and slowly backed away from their creator not wanting to listen to his story knowing it'll be super long and boring.

* * *

**Nearby Rooftop**

"I can't wait for this little concert to start, I'm actually quite curious about those Relic users." Heart commented sitting on the edge of the roof with his hand placed underneath his chin. "I really want to hear how they sing. I bet it'll my _heart_ fluster in awe…"

"Heart, why are you so interested in this…concert thing that all of those humans are so infatuated with?" Brain sighed not seeing the reason behind this useless event.

"Because…don't you think it's interesting how one place caused by one or possibly more people, famous people for that matter, can attract so many of their own kind into one large area where many things can happen." Heart explained and continued. "Why I remember having fun just listening to their music along with my own personal interest, of course. Besides, don't you listen to that fancy ballroom music or whatever?"

"That type of music has class…while this and what you listen to is merely nothing more but garbage." Brain pushed up his glasses while scoffing. "Anyway besides that point, you know why we are here, don't you?"

"Why am I here?" asked Chase leaning against the brick wall, arms crossed and looking somewhat irritated.

"I reason to believe whoever controls the Noise will most likely launch an attack here at this concert. For what purpose, I do not yet know." Brain explained.

"And what reason do you believe that the Noise will strike here?" Chase wasn't buying his logic just yet.

"Observation." answered Brain. "What else could be but observation? Whoever plans on attacking this concert, wants to see if they're plan will go just as they predicated. If not then that's a shame. However, if it does go as plan I'll be able to see it while the enemy give themselves a pat on the back, possibly earning a small phrase from myself." Using his I-Pad to search for any Noise signatures Brain continued. "Most likely they will start by attacking the Relic users for when they come out and sing."

Chase nodded his head and looked down to see the humans talk amongst themselves.

Heart simply kept an intriguing smile on his face.

* * *

**With Madoka**

Madoka scowled while sitting on his seat with his cheek resting on his palm. Normally he would cross his arms whenever he would get upset, however since he's handcuffed to Kiriko at this point it certainly made it impossible for him to do so. So right now, he's just going to utter every bad thought that he's thinking at this point. He scanned the concert all around him and could see that there were a lot of people who really came to see these girls. Hell for the life of him; he really couldn't see the reason why the stars, Kanade and Tsubasa are such a big deal? They're just a bunch of teenage girls around his age, so what's gotten these people riled up. He can understand why his own peers are so fascinated with these girls, but the adults are truly the ones he's questioning about. Either they have a weird hobby for teenage girls or they're just generally into this stuff. Sigh. This concert better start soon he could get the hell out of here and go home.

"Madoka." began Kiriko.

"What?" he replied still upset that he has to sit through this.

"I'm going to be nice and kindly undo these cuffs simply because I personally don't want to be chained to you any longer. Plus, people are already starting at us and are whispering not-so-good comments already." Madoka looked behind them and noticed a few people were looking at him. In response he simply glared at them forcing them to look away in fear. "And you can already guess that I don't like this as much as you do, but my given saying from earlier already proved it. So for the sake of both our dignities and public appearance, please don't so anything stupid. And don't even think about trying to sneak out of here too."

"Shut up." He turned away from her already knowing that she doesn't like being handcuffed to a teenage boy. Hell he hated being cuffed to an adult woman, who is supposed to keep him "in check" as they say or whatever. But then again he'll be free from her grasp and will be able to kick Gen's ass once he gets out of this place. Also, he doesn't like the fact that people are still staring at him so he might as well accept it. One logical and the other is personal. "Fine it's a deal." And just like his cuffs were undone and is now free again. "Thanks." He rubbed his wrist as his partner/parole officer did the same.

"At least we can give our wrist a breather." Kiriko sighed before resting a cheek against her hand looking bored.

Madoka finally crossed his arms and stayed silent. The only noise that provided for company is the cheers and chatter of the people who came here today, including his co-workers too. However that alone just pissed him off and scowled even more. And it's out of sheer boredom too…go figure. Deciding that he needs to make at least some conversation, the different colored eyed teen began to ask a question directly at Kiriko. "Why are you here Kiriko? You're not the type of person, from what I can tell, who wouldn't enjoy these boring concerts. Your expression says otherwise. So is there any reason?"

Kiriko was about to open her mouth to speak but Madoka interjected.

"That doesn't involve me."

She closed her mouth and sighed. Chatter and cheers of the people filled the air until she finally spoke. "I guess it's out of curiosity. I heard these girls are really, so I came to see for myself."

"I don't believe that for a single second." Madoka looked up at the sky. "Anyway, you didn't answer my other question from earlier."

"Huh?" she blinked. "What question?"

"Remember about that Kamen Rider thing or whatever?"

* * *

**Hours Earlier**

_Everyone was getting ready to head out to the Zwei Wing concert as they were (except for Madoka and Kiriko) excited to see the two pop starts perform live tonight._

_Madoka was cuffed to Kiriko as he sat in his seat. Everyone, except for Gen, stated that it would be good for him to go to this concert tonight. Scowling at the fact he's being forced against his will, plus everyone saying this is good for him just pisses him off to no extent._

"_I'd rather fight punks in some alley way or the Roidmudes just to get out of this thing." Madoka thought and remembered what the Iron Roidmude said to him._

_Kamen Rider._

_That word for some reason bothered him and he was actually quite curious to know about it. Turning to Kiriko who was just on her phone gave her a light tap on the shoulder making her look at him. "What's a Kamen Rider?" he asked._

"_Eh?" she questioned, confused by this sudden question._

"_Yeah, that's something that Roidmude called me before I blew him up to smithereens." Madoka said._

"_Kamen Rider, huh?" said Kiriko and let out an unnoticeable small smile on her lips. Before she could answer, she was interrupted by Jun._

"_Alright everyone, off to Zwei Wing!" he cheered before running out the door with Rinna and Gen cheering following after him._

"_Ah, wait for me!" Kyuu cried holding up his dolls dressed like the stars of this concert._

* * *

"So? What is a Kamen Rider?" Curious to know what the word meant Madoka waited for his partner to answer.

"Well it's…" The lights were turned off before Kiriko could answer her young partner's question. Everyone in the audience screamed and cheered from the tip of their lungs, as the stars of this concert, Kanade and Tsubasa emerged from the stage somewhere as they waved to everyone.

**(Play-Gyakko no Furyugeru)**

Madoka watched as everyone screamed and brought their glow sticks out, they were already out in the first place but whatever…at least they were being waved around this time as the two girls sang. He watched his so-called chief wave his own glow stick around, old man Gen did the same but twirled his jacket around, Kyuu was only holding his dolls up while jumping around and Rina…well, she only cheered and swung her glow stuck around just like anyone else did here.

"_Why the hell am I here with these guys again?"_ Sighing in irritation the boy just watched the two singers. This is actually his first concert and he's spending (wasting) it hanging out with some adults who he works with instead of people his own age. Plus, he has to endure the singing and the cheering. This certainly was not his night.

He sighed and looked at the stage, staring at the two girls singing.

Kanade is the one with long red hair and matching eyes, dressed in a light pink dress with some slight dark shades of pink on it with some white scarf around her neck, plus a wing-like bustle on the right side of her dress.

Tsubasa had blue hair that reaches her waist and matchin, wearing a blue dress with the same wing on the left side of her dress; showing she's the other wing of her partner.

"_Well they are good."_ thought Madoka silently watching them sing while sitting back in his chair.

* * *

**With Heart, Brain and Chase**

"So those are the Relic Users, huh? A bunch of little girls who uses their own voices in battle as their weapons, while using it to make humans cheer for them like the wild apes they all are." Brain condescendingly said.

"Now don't be like that, Brain. You have to admit they do have lovely voices." Heart calmly said with a smile. "And just as expected it makes my 'heart' beat in excitement. Perhaps we can take them as our own personal singing fools once we get rid of the humans."

"I rather we destroy them instead." suggested Chase.

"We'll consider that option after we see their power for ourselves, Chase." Brain said. "We cannot blindly kill a target without knowing what they're capable of. Wait until the Noise arrive to take care of them, and then we find out if they're threats or not."

"Oh look, speaking of the Noise. I see them coming." Heart said pointing an army of Noise heading for the concert.

"Now we wait and watch." said Brain.

* * *

**Underground Laboratory**

"Phonic gain growth within proceeded range." said one of the scientists working for Genjuro.

"I guess we can call this a success then. Nice job, everyone!" Sakurai cheered and Genjuro sighed in relief while everyone cheered. Then suddenly the alarm went off.

"What is it?" asked Genjuro.

"The suppression can't handle the rising internal pressure!" cried one of the scientist.

"At this rate the creature inside will awaken and cause carnage!"

Soon an explosion occurred.

* * *

**Concert**

Madoka sighed while watching everyone cheer like the bunch of wild animals they are waiting for the first song to be over.

**(End- Gyakko no Furyugeru)**

"Alright everybody, we're not done yet! We still have a whole night ahead of us!" Kanade announced.

As the duo were about begin their next song, the wall suddenly collapsed as an army of Noise appeared causing everyone to scream and run away once they saw them. Then an explosion occurred making everyone scream even further.

"What the!?" cried Gen as he looked at the Noise flying up in the air while the others were approaching the civilians. "Noise…!"

"Damn it! We have to hurry up and call for back up!" Madoka shouted as Jun and Gen started to make the calls.

"Let's hurry up and try to get everyone to safety!" Kiriko suggested making the team nod and went their separate ways.

Confirming that he was alone and that nobody was paying attention to him, Madoka started to look around for any signs of Mr. Belt or the Shift Cars anywhere. Hell, Tridoron would be a great help at this point. Plus, he knew Mr. Belt would be watching this stupid concert knowing the dangers and is looking for him as well. Soon he heard gun blast and turned to see Tridoron shooting the Noise saving as many people as it can, also the Shift Cars had come to trying to help whoever they can. At least some of the civilians are okay, so no need to worry about them for now since his team is here already on the job.

"You're late." Tridon stopped in front of him as Mr. Belt came flying out of the car and attached himself onto the boy's waist.

"Sorry, I had to get Tridoron over here to help these people!" Mr. Belt said.

"Oh well, as long as our vehicle is putting these guys out, we should do the same. Let's go!" Gripping the Type Speed Shift Car in his hand and flipping the lever he began to transform.

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

After donning in the armor, Drive began to charge towards the Noise while helping some of the civilians out of here.

Drive punched several Noise while kicking them away trying to get some distance between them and the people, there was no way he was going to let someone die here tonight! Hell this place is exactly the ideal location to die in anyway.

"Let's change things up a notch!" Spike came to him and Drive changed Shift Cars.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**FUNKY SPIKE!"**

With his green spiked wheel Drive fired several spikes from his chest, aiming them at the Noise causing a lot of damage to them as he fired a gale of spikes. The Noise tired firing their lasers at him, but Drive easily evaded their attacks and fire more spikes at them.

"Is that all you've got?" he challenged somewhat happy that this concert is ruined. Except for the fact that the Noise had to attack and involve all of these people, which is something he would never have thought of since it's just too cruel.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Madoka, who knows what they can do banded together like this…" advised Mr. Belt.

"I know that! But for now, just let me have fun and celebrate the fact that this stupid concert is ruined!" Drive charged at them again launching an attack of his own.

* * *

**With Kanade and Tsubasa**

"We have to fly, Tsubasa! Only we can defeat them!" Kanade encouraged knowing they need to transform.

"B-But the commander hasn't…" Kanade didn't wait to hear her "logic" knowing the commander already knows they're going to transform anyways. So the red head ran and jumped off the stage and began to sing. "Kanade!"

Soon she enveloped in a bright red light as he was now donned in a new outfit. She wore a black and orange jumpsuit with white armored gauntlets, and wore a set of long white headphones too.

Kanade brought her hands together as the armored pieces of her gauntlets flew off and formed a large, gold and white lance. Two Noise were about to jump her but the redhead swung the lance at them, while slicing one more that attempted to do the same. She sang and continued to slice through countless Noise, and then leaped up in the air watching the army of Noise before throwing down her lance at them. The lance duplicated itself and then rained down on the Noise. This attack is Stardust Foton!

* * *

**With Genjuro**

"Ryoko-kun…" the red haired man struggled to stand as blood poured down from his forehead. The lab had been a complete mess knowing the scientist are either dead or some of them have gotten away, and are in search of help from other teams in Second Division. "Is Ryoko stil alive…?"

A bright light beamed itself across the room and onto his face as he looked at the glowing object eliminating it. "Mephisto is…preparing." Crumbles of rock fell over the Relic causing Genjuro to get out of the ruined lab knowing he won't be able to get to the Relic since the place is going to crash down on him.

* * *

Back in the battle Tsubasa was donned in her own Relic wearing a light blue and black body suit, with white forearmed gauntlets and black headphones.

She sliced through the Noise while Kanade drilled through them, creating a tornado protection of her attack dubbed as Last Meteor.

"Damn! It seems like there's no end to them! Where are they coming from!?" demanded Tsubasa slashing through the Noise with her sword.

"Doesn't matter, we have to defeat them at any cost!" Kanaded sliced through them as well, running alongside her friend.

They continued to slash through Noise after Noise, until one of them was about to make a sneak attack on them and they were now just noticing the Noise on their tail.

"Crap…!" Kanade was about to attack but then a voice was suddenly heard.

"**SP-SP-SPEED!"**

A red blur appeared out of the blue and attacked the Noise all around them in high speeds while a red race car vehicle was shooting lasers at the Noise, and then little toy cars appeared riding on tracks that were oddly (and interesting) self materializing on their own.

"What?" Tsubasa was surprised that all the Noise around were being destroyed by some unknown person.

The red blur soon stopped in front of the two and was revealed to be a red armored man, with the motif of a race car. His eyes were glowing white giving off a menacing feeling, as he looked at the two Relic users.

"Who...? Who are you?" Kanade asked looking at Drive.

Drive lightly turned his head to face the two as he was about to say something rude, but then deiced not since he was finally free from this damn concert. It wasn't anything personal against these girls because he doesn't know them, but might as well be friendly for once and introduce himself; he was taught better after all.

"Kamen Rider Drive. Or something like that or whatever." Drive offhandedly introduced not caring about the naming all that much. "Anyway, just hurry up and continue fighting already!"

Kanade didn't know what to think about this guy, since he isn't a Relic User and is some who can fight the Noise without one. But considering that he might have helped people not get killed and out of here in time, it really didn't seem to matter to her at this point. Plus, there were too many Noise here for just herself and Tsubasa to handle so having an extra helping hand would be good too.

"Yeah, I agree! Let's do our best!" Kanade stood back to back with Drive who changed tires.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

Kanade and Tsubasa watched Drive change tires as he pulled thrusted the lever thrice.

"**SH-SH-SHADOW!"**

Drive split into four duplicates of himself as they each stood in front of a Noise, with purple shuriken energy in their hands as they brought their projectiles down on their foes exploding in the process. The other three Drives went back to the originally as he cracked his neck.

"Whoa…" Tsubasa stared in awe. "H-He changed…wheels?"

"Now that's awesome! I'm glad this guy is on our side, that's for sure!" Kanade grinned with a arm raised up in the air. Even if they don't know who he is, or how he's able to fight the Noise without a Relic it didn't matter as long as they were aiming for the same goal.

The girl soon leaped up in the air and came down at a Noise with her sword, slashing down the said creature that was about to sneak up on Drive who looked back at her. Kanade smirked and winked at the race car themed Kamen Rider as he scoffed and went for a horde of Noise.

"What a grumpy character that guy is eh?" Kanade lightly chuckled and went for another Horde of Noise.

Tsubasa silently went after a horde of her own, taking them down with her sword.

* * *

**With Drive**

"A smirk and a wink, I think those are signs…" Mr. Belt said with a smile, while Drive was fighting the group of Noise as he was now in his Max Flare tire form.

"The hell are you talking about?" Drive punched a Noise and it ignited in flames before back kicking another one that also ignited in flames. "In case you haven't forgotten, we're still in a fight here!"

"Sigh. It's a complete mystery to me." Mr. Belt commented while his partner continued to fight.

Drive ignored him and continued to fight the Noise. He had no idea what the belt was talking about and frankly, he really didn't care in the slightest. All he needed to do is to win this fight!

"Madoka, look up there! In the audience seat! I think there's someone up there!" Mr. Belt called out catching Drive's attention. He looked up at the audience seat and saw a light colored hair girl up there. For some reason she looks kind of familiar to him.

Shaking his head from the thought Drive growled. "Dammit! I thought everyone had gotten out of here already! Where are Kiriko and the Shift Cars when you need them!?" This bad really bad! Just what they need now is a civilian who isn't supposed to be caught up in this madness!

"Don't worry, I'm sending one of the Shift Cars up there to help that girl right now!" Mr. Belt said.

"I'm not sure about that, they're too far away from where we are right now! Even with their speed I'm afraid they might not make it in time!" Drive said seeing where the Shift Cars were at and instantly knew they wouldn't make it over here in time.

Soon they heard the girl scream as she was falling down from the audience seats.

"Crap!" Drive ran after her while changing back into Type Speed form.

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Drive pulled the lever three times.

"**SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Drive zoomed out of his spot and sped up to where the girl was falling at. He jumped from rock to rock and caught her in his arms. Landing on his feet Drive put the girl who looked confused for a moment before looking up at him.

"You alright…? You ain't hurt are you?" Drive asked the girl.

She shook her head. "No. I'm alright. Th-Thank you…" She respectively bowed to him.

"Just hurry up and get out of here already!" The girl nodded and was about to run away but Drive noticed that one of the Noise was about to fire an energy blast at them. "Oh crap, get down!" Drive ran over to the girl and wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the attack as it directly hit the ground causing an explosion. Drive and the brunette flew back as they crashed hard onto the ground. They were separated by a few inches.

Drive growled while pushing himself off the ground, standing on his feet. "That was a cheap shot!" Immediately he remembered about the girl and looked down to see that she was lying on the ground. He made his over to her and crouched down on a knee and then picked her up by the shoulders. "Hey, are you alright?"

"My leg…" the girl winced. Drive looked at her leg and saw that it was sprained and bruised.

"We got any Shift Cars that can heal people, like an ambulance themed one or something?" Drive asked concerned for the girl's safety now that her leg is sprained.

"We have one in the process, but it hasn't been completed yet." Mr. Belt told him.

"Damn!" Drive cursed while the light brunette stared at him.

She was about to open her mouth until Kanade landed in front of them and slashed the Noise that were about to come after them. "Are you guys okay?" She turned around to look at them, and noticed the girl. "Is she alright?"

"Her ankle is sprained and she can't walk!" Drive informed.

"Oh no, just what we needed!" Kanade grimaced and looked back at the battlefield. Tsubasa was still taking care of the some of the Noise along with that race vehicle of Drive's, shooting at every single of them. And not to mention those tiny cars that also belonged to the race car themed warrior was helping out too in some ways as well.

* * *

**Outside the concert**

Meanwhile, The Special Investigation Unit was keeping everyone under control as reinforcements arrived about fifteen minutes after Jun and Gen had called for backup when the incident started. Now there yellow tape lines with officers preventing civilians from crossing it while making sure that everyone was out. And to be safe an ambulance was called and there were about five or six vans here treating some of the injured. Lastly, there was a group officers all geared up and ready to head into battle.

"Is everyone out of the concert?" Rinna asked Jun as he scratched his head.

"That should be everyone, right lieutenant Gen?" the older man asked the lieutenant of first division.

"I think so but…" he was looking around the area searching for another person. "Where's the brat? Has anyone seen him around?"

"Ah, you're right!" Rinna gasped. "Where is Madoka-chan!?"

"I think he's still inside the building!" Kiriko said looking at the concert building.

"Geez, what the heck is with that kid!?" Genpachiro yelled while sliding a hand down his face.

"I'm sure Madoka-kun is out here somewhere. I mean, we have the place surrounded and he's bound to be out here somewhere. Even he should know he can't face something that he wouldn't be able to win against."

"Yeah…! That's right! Even Madoka should know when to run away from a fight sometimes! So he knows there is no way for him to fight or even touch the Noise." Kiriko lied knowing full well that her partner isn't one to run away from a fight even when outmatched. Plus, she has to protect his secret as Drive too.

"Alright we'll take your word for it. We'll search for him after we've confirmed that everyone is out of there." Gen said.

Kiriko looked back at the concert wondering if her partner was going to wrap this up soon.

* * *

Back with Drive he was still holding the girl close to him as Kanade had came to a conclusion.

"Alright, it looks like I have no choice but to do _that_!" Kanade declared turning her head to face Drive. "Watch over her and make sure she's safe, alright!?" Then she runs off and slashes the Noise while singing. One large locked its eyes on her and fired a green fluid from its mouth. _"I know my suit won't last for very long, so I have to make the most of this as I possibly can!"_ She saw the attack coming and places up her lance spinning it, defending herself from the attack. Instantly pieces of her armor began to crack and a fragment of it shot over to Drive and the girl. The piece hit her square in the chest and Drive couldn't stop it because of how fast it was going.

"Hey!" Drive looks down at the girl seeing her bleeding chest and tries his very best to stop it. However there was nothing he could do. "Come on don't die alright! Open your eyes and let me know that you're alive!" The girl slowly opens her eyes looking slightly looking at Drive, who let out a relived sigh. "Thank goodness."

"Drive!" Kanade called out. "Is she alright!?"

"She's fine but she has to be taken to a hospital immediately!" Drive told her.

"Yeah!" the redhead nodded and looks at her hand while tightening it into a fist. _"It seems like I'll really have to do that after all. Oh well, can't say that I didn't see this coming…"_ Her eyes shift over to Drive one last time. "Drive, make sure she gets help, okay? I'll end this quickly!"

"What…?" Drive questioned.

Kanade slowly walks over to the horde of Noise and begins to sing while glowing in a pink aura.

Drive was about question what she was up to until Tsubasa spoke out.

"Don't, Kanade! Please, don't sing that song!" she cries out in a desperate plea.

* * *

**With Heart, Brain and Chase**

"My, my, it looks like the climax is about to begin!" Heart laughs watching the scene in amusement.

"Indeed." Brain pushed up his glasses. "According to my data it appears that Relic user is storing all of her own energy into her body, building it up for an explosive attack. Thus will end her life is she uses it. How great the blast may be? I think we'll find out soon." He explained after reading his I-Pad.

"Too bad she's going to die soon. That girl had a lot of spirit. Oh well…" Heart smiled not caring if one of the Relic users die or not, since one of them will still be alive after the other one is dead.

Chase stays silent as he watches the outcome along with his comrades.

* * *

Drive looks at the girl in his arms and lightly places her against a rock. Then he looked at Tsubasa who continued to beg Kanade not finish whatever song she was singing. Looking back and forth between the bleeding girl and Kanade, along with the entire area Drive tightened his fist.

"Madoka! I have no idea what she is doing, but I think it's something that may cost her life!" Mr. Belt shouted. "We have to do something!"

"Yeah, I know…" Drive places his head down while forming a fist. "What the hell does that idiot red head think she's doing anyway!?" His eyes started to glow. "Sacrificing her life…? What a joke. I **won't** allow it!" Flashes of horrible memories runs though his head. "Not** ever** again!"

Drive runs over to Kanade while pushing the button of the Shift Brace.

"**THE FINISHER!"**

The four tires appear and start to circle around the Noise while Kanade was still singing, unaware of the tires and Drive running towards her. She was almost finished with the song until…

"Dumbass!" Drive elbows her stomach knocking her out due to how hard it was. She fell on the ground while her transformation gave out. Drive shortly looks at her before running towards the Noise.

He pulled the lever once.

"**FULL THORTTLE-SPEED!"**

Tridoron was already on the move circling around the Noise becoming a blur as Drive jumps into it. Drive began to kick every Noise from all directions one by one. When the last Noise was left standing, Drive focused his energy into his kick and finishes it off by performing the SpeeDrop!

The Noise cried out in pain as it explodes and Drive appears from the explosion landing on his feet.

"Damn…" Drive looks around the area and saw that Tsubasa was running over to Kanade who was still unconscious.

"Kanade! Kanade!" she screams out.

"What a mess." Drive silently utters before hearing people, most likely the reinforcements called by Jun and Gen, on their way over here. He knew these girls would be fine once they're taken to the hospital.

* * *

**With Heart, Brain and Chase**

"Kamen Rider…" Chase says starting at Drive who was leaving the area.

"Indeed. He certainly is a problem. Ruining my data on that attack the Relic user was about to do. It would have been useful information." Brain sighed.

"Oh well." began Heart. "It wasn't the ending I was hoping for, but I guess that's close enough…" He stands up and starts to walk over to the door downstairs. "Let's go, I think we've seen enough for today."

"Very well…" Brain followed after him along with Chase.

* * *

**Hospital**

Tsubasa was in Kanade's hospital room watching over the girl as he continued to sleep. She had some tears in her still after everything that had happened earlier.

When the police squad came into the building she had to cancel her transformation and transfer her along with that other girl here.

The door opened and Genjuro walked inside the room with some bandages on himself. He was carrying a clipboard of Kanade's results of how she was doing.

"Commander!" the blue haired girl speaks up looking at him. "What are Kanade's results? Is she fine? Will she be able to fight again?"

"Calm down, Tsubasa. Kanade will be alright. I spoke with one of the doctors earlier and told me that she's fallen into a coma." Tsubasa gasped after hearing this. "My guess is when she sang the Swang Song it must have rendered her into this state, destroying her Relic in the process…" Genjuro finished.

"No, it can't be." Tsubasa sat next to the unconscious Kanade. "That can't be right. I mean…it just has to be a mistake, right? There's no way that Kanade would fall into a stupid coma that easily."

"Tsubasa." Genjuro places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Kanade isn't the type of person who would stay this way for a long time. She's sleeping now and will wake up soon." He assured.

Tsubasa ignored him and silently watches her friend sleep.

"_Drive…"_ Genjuro thought. _"I wonder who he is, and how he can fight Noise without using a relic. And those other creatures are as well…"_

* * *

**Madoka's Room**

Madoka was lying on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling with hands behind his head. He scowled as usual and turned himself around. Today was really hectic, he doesn't even want to think about it anymore.

Mr. Belt was with him using Speed Type Shift Car's body watching over the young officer. "Are you alright, Madoka?"

"It's nothing." he told him. "I'm turning in for tonight so…night."

If Mr. Belt had face one of the Shift Cars he would slightly frown not believing the different color eyed teen's words, but let it go knowing he would share it during his own time. "I see. Goodnight Madoka, sleep tight…"

Mr. Belt left his room and back to the Drive Pit.

Once he felt that Mr. Belt had left his room, Madoka rested his back against the mattress and stared at the ceiling again. He raises his hand up in the air and tightens it into a fist.

"_I guess. I was able to do something this time."_ he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Good night and see you for another ride!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kamen Rider Drive or Senki Zensshou Symphogear…**

**Engine 4: A Stolen Happiness! Chase Makes His Move!**

Madoka sighed as he walked along the city street, carrying a bag with three orders of okonomiyaki inside. He had gotten a call from Ethan earlier saying he was going to be at the hospital, so he wanted to know if he can buy him some lunch. So, of course, he couldn't refuse the kid and agreed to buy him something eat and decided to head over to the Flower again where he got the food. And now here he is heading over to the hospital to see his little brother figure.

It can be clearly noted that Ethan has influenced Madoka enough to think of him as his own younger brother, just like he thinks of him as his older brother figure. Aside from that, Madoka was about to question the three orders of okonomiyaki until he heard two other voices in the background. That obviously said a lot about him not being alone, so he must have either new roommates or some visitors. And from the sound of the voices they seemed to be female from what he can make out.

As Madoka continued to make his way over to the hospital, he checked his watch to make sure that he still had enough time before visiting hours are over.

"_Alright, I should be there within at least another ten minutes or so." _he thought before his instincts kicked in, resulting with his hand automatically lifting in front of his face to catch a rock that was thrown at him before crushing it into dust. _"Great, just great…"_

He turns to see a bunch of his punching bags, which are just a couple of thugs he keeps beating up over and over again; acting out of place again. Amongst them he spotted their leader, carrying a pipe in his hand lightly tapping it against his palm. Also he noticed a few of them carrying some rocks with them, so that explains where the once used-to-be rock came from before he crushed it.

Madoka frowned as he cracked his neck getting ready for a beat down to commence.

* * *

**Hospital**

"Madoka-nii sure is late." Ethan said, looking over at the clock.

"Huh? Who are you talking about, Ethan-kun?" asked a fifteen year old girl with shirt, light brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore the hospital gown as she had just taken her eyes off the magazine she was reading while sitting on a chair to look at the boy.

This is Hibiki Tachibana.

Hibiki is one of the survivors of the Zwei Wing concert incident three weeks ago. Even though she had her surgery during the week after it was over, she had spent most of her time recovering. She was still staying in the hospital because the doctors wanted to make sure she would be alright before letting her go without any problems, so they needed to run more tests on her even though the surgery went well. As a result she had to stay for the next three weeks with this being her last before being released. So during her stay she was roomed with Ethan and the two became instant friends.

"Do you mean the person you called earlier?"

"Yeah!" he happily nodded. "He's going to bring us some okonomiyaki from that Flower place he went to last time he visited me."

"Oh boy, I can't wait for that to come!" Hibiki cheered. "So what's this person like? You said his name is Madoka, isn't it?

"That's right, Madoka-nii always comes to visit me whenever he can and helps me out with my physical training too. And we always sit around enjoying each other's company and talk about many things!" Ethan smiled.

"Wow, you must really look up to him, don't you?" Hibiki asked, glad that he has someone to look up to.

"I sure do!" he nodded. "By the way Hibiki-san, where is Miku-san?"

"She went to one of the vending machines outside to get us something to drink." she told him.

"I'm back!" Miku announced, walking inside the room with three juice bottles in her hands.

"Alright, you got the drinks!" Hibiki cheered. "Which one did you get me, huh? Which one is it?"

"Hibiki don't be rude. Let Ethan-kun pick one first, okay?" Miku chided making the other girl pout.

"I got grape!" Ethan smiled holding up his bottle.

"I got strawberry!" Hibiki held up her own bottle.

"You two do realize that we're still in a hospital, right?" Miku sweat dropped at the noise they were making.

"Oh c'mon, what's wrong with having a little fun now n' days? We've been stuck here with nothing to do except for check-ins and stuff. Plus the TVs here don't have all the good channels!" Hibiki said, puffing her cheeks remembering how her awful weeks here have been.

Ethan nodded in agreement.

"I would expect that kind of whining from Ethan-kun, since he's still a kid and all but Hibiki; you're a high school student so you shouldn't be setting a bad example." Miku sighed while chiding her friend.

"Me? Setting a bad example?" Hibiki looked somewhat disbelief at this. "Come on now Miku, don't say that! If anything I should be considered a great role model for children!" she boasted at the last part with some odd form of pride.

"Oh, Hibiki…" Miku sighed, shaking her head.

"_They still know I'm here in the room, right? Sigh. Where are you, Madoka-nii?" _Ethan thought not wanting to be alone with girls anymore.

"Anyway, what were you two talking about earlier?" Miku asked, changing the subject.

"Ethan-kun was telling me about a guy that's coming over to bring us our lunch." Hibiki said.

"Is that so…?" Miku looked at him.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Then please go on. I'm curious to know what this person is like as well."

Before the boy could continue talking about his older brother figure, he suddenly smiled while looking at the entrance.

"Why don't you ask him yourself…" a new voice announced making it noticeable for everyone in the room. Both girls had turned their heads to see male teen standing by the door.

Standing in the doorway was a seventeen year old boy with black spiky hair with white streaks, heterochromia eyes with the right being bluish green and the left magenta, a scar on his left cheek, wore a black officer's jumpsuit uniform with a dark blue vest over it, fingerless black gloves, and boots too.

"Madoka-nii!" smiled Ethan.

"Hey there, kid." Madoka greeted, walking over to the bed while taking out his food. "Here you go…" he handed it to him. "...your lunch."

"Thank you." Ethan smiled before opening the box before smelling the food. "It smells really good!"

"Don't mention it." Madoka shrugged before looking at the girls. I take it you two must be the ones who's been keeping him company, right?" they nodded at the question. "Well then…here you go." he handed them the bag with their orders inside.

"Thank you." Miku said, lightly bowing her head before taking the bag in her hands. Then she took out their food and handed one of the boxes to Hibiki.

"Yeah, thanks!" Hibiki smiled, opening her box looking down at her food. "Oh boy, it smells really yummy!"

"Hibiki, don't be rude!" Miku told her.

"What? I said my thanks." Hibiki frowned at her.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"We have to introduce ourselves!" Miku pouted at her before looking at the different colored eye teen who merely rose a brow at them. "I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I'm Miku Kohinata…nice to meet you."

"And I'm Hibiki Tachibana, nice to meet you too!" Hibiki smiled at him.

Madoka looks between them and immediately recognizes Hibiki due to hearing her name somewhere before. She was the one who he saved during the Zwei Wing incident three weeks ago. Of course he had some help from those two idols; Kanade Amou and Tsubasa Kazanari due to them wearing some kind of battle suit that allowed them to gain powers, just like whenever he transforms into Drive. Well overall, he did hear after the incident she was put in the same hospital as Ethan but had no idea that they would be rooming together. Small world this is…Or maybe it's just this city's charm of brining certain people together. Who knows?

Now that he thinks about it, he did hear that one of the Zwei Wing idols, Kanade Amou was staying here for a little while but was moved to another location for safety reasons. There were sightings of news reporters trying to sneak into her room to get some interviews with the manager, along with Tsubasa Kazanari since she would come in here from time to time wearing some kind of disguise to visit her friend.

"Madoka Aragami." he introduced. Normally he wouldn't give his name out so easily unless it was to show his badge on the job, but since Ethan is in the room with them he can't be showing him a bad example.

Miku stared at the different colored eye officer feeling as though she may have seen him before. It was strange, but she's certain that he seems pretty familiar to her somehow.

Madoka took notice of this and became slightly irritated

"What?" he didn't even attempt to hide it.

"I'm sorry it's just that…I feel as though I may have seen you before." Miku explained feeling rather confused herself.

"Huh?" he raised a brow at her. "You're probably just thinking of somebody else. It happens."

"Hmm…?" Hibiki hummed as she stared at Madaok from the chair she was sitting in before standing up to get a closer look at him, much to his discomfort. She squinted her eyes while getting eve closer to him, but immediately back away once he growled at her. "Ahaha…sorry…" she nervously laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"Look, I'm pretty sure this is my first time meeting you two." he half lied since he's already encountered Hibiki once before at the concert, but only as Drive though.

"Ah, wait! Now I remember who you are!" Hibiki all but exclaimed in a surprised manner. At this Madoka raised a brow in question. There was no way she could have figured out he is Drive, right? Ethan even blinked at her, while Miku suddenly had remembered something as well. "Yes, yes, I remember now! I accidently bumped into you a while back, and then saw you again at the Flower when I was with Miku that one day! Remember, Miku?"

"I remember. It was when we were entering the Flower and saw you leaving with someone else following behind you." she confirmed.

"Is that so…? Huh?" In all honestly he has no recognition of bumping into Hibiki twice before seeing her at the concert. And as for Miku…well, he just doesn't plain remember her.

The two girls sweat dropped at him.

"Eh?" Ethan blinked. "So you've all met before?"

"If that's what they're saying, then maybe." the older teen shrugged. "Well anyway, I'm outta here. See you later, kid." Madoka walked out the door and lightly waved at them without looking.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

"Where have you been?" Kiriko asked her partner idly sitting in his chair drinking a can of soda, somewhat annoyed.

"The hospital." he answered, annoyed. "Where else would I be? Besides some other places you're never gonna know about …" the last part was in a low tone but somehow Kiriko slightly caught wind of it.

"What was that?" Kiriko frowned at him.

"Hmph!" Madoka looked away in response.

They noticed Type Speed Shift Car slowly making its way over to them, knowing it has to be Mr. Belt using it.

"It's always good to get away from your work at times." he began. "Time off will certainly give you time to relax your mind and muscles, and as a result you'll get more out of your work than what you'd usually get. It makes things easier as you go along.

"Even so, that's no reason to be encouraging him to wonder off whenever he wants to!" she told him before glancing at Madoka. "And if you want to live up the name "Kamen Rider", then you'll have to be present where you're needed at all times."

"Sheesh, there it is again with that name! Seriously, what the hell is a Kamen Rider anyway!?" he irritably asked. That name had been bothering him for a long time now ever since reporters interviewed some of the Zwei Wing concert survivors about a "Armored Person" meaning the Kamen Rider which is Drive aka himself. This hero and secret identity stuff is all bullshit.

"_Test, test, test…mic test!"_ the chief announced through the mic inside the Special Investigation room as everyone heard. _"To all those in the Department of Motor Vehicles, I deeply apologize for this interruption."_

"You better be old man, you better be…" Madoka grimly said in a low whisper so that no one would hear him. Though he is real ticked off that he never got an explanation on this Kamen Rider thing yet.

"_To officers with the Special Investigation Unit, please come to headquarters immediately. There has been an incident and we are called on the case. Please hurry~!" _he said before clapping. _"Okay~!"_

"Seriously, how does that guy rank higher than us?" Madoka questioned wondering why he hasn't retired yet.

"Because he's been doing this longer than us…Now come on, let's go." Kiriko said as Madoka stood up from his seat.

They were about leave the cafeteria until Kiriko stopped once she spotted a familiar Shift Car that was on top of one of the tables.

"Huh? Why'd you stop?" Madoka asked before spotting the Shift Car also. It was one he's never seen before colored white with yellowish/gold accents. "Hmm…? Who's this guy? I've never seen this Shift Car before. Is he a new model or something?"

"Vegas…!" Kiriko said, ignoring his questions dubbing the Shift Car as Vegas. "It can't be…!" she then drops the glass of water in her hand out of some kind of realization or fear.

Madoka stares at his partner knowing something has to be up.

* * *

**Second Division HQ**

"Hmm…?" Genjuro was reading over the reports he had received earlier from one of his technicians, stating that there have been police reports about stolen art work along with kidnappings of female high school students. Also, there seems to be some kind of rumor floating around about some kind of "ghost" phenomenon around some atelier that involves others seeing the ghost of those girls being eaten by a monster.

"This is…very strange." he admitted.

"Yes, there have been police reports mostly about the Slowdown that occurred at some local art museum not too long ago. In fact, it was rather last week." Aoi said. "This ghost thing, however, could be some sort of prank or rumor."

"Yeah." nodded Sakuya. "It seems pretty odd if you ask me, and off topic not to boot. That line of work is most for paranormal investigations, not police investigation or ours too for that matter." he continued. "For that matter, let's just forget about it."

"That is true and seems to be logical, but…let's not forget that anything is possible. And also…" Genjuro trailed off not to help but think about Kamen Rider called Drive. Ever since he first saw him and when people started talking about this "Kamen Rider", he wondered how he is able to fight the Noise without a relic as well as move through the Density Shift. Even people in the science department hasn't figure out their way around that yet.

"You're thinking about our race car themed warrior friend, correct? Drive was it?" Ryoko Sakurai asked knowing that's been on his mind for quite some time now. Actually, she's quite interested him as well along with his technology.

"Yes. Ever since that week before the concert began I've been wondering how he is able to fight his opponents, and when and where he shows up." Gejuro explained.

"Ah, I see where you're going with this. You plan to pursue Drive at some point after he deals with those creatures he faces, or takes care of a Noise whenever they show up starting trouble. Have him cornered so you can some possibly get some answers out of him, hopes he doesn't harm our men, and then possibly recruit him as an alley, correct?" Ryoko stated his thoughts, knowing full well she isn't wrong about this one.

"Yeah." he admitted. "Like everybody else, we're no stranger to the Density Shift yet somehow there's someone out there who is able to face the creatures causing those Slowdowns and is able to move at normal or faster speeds and that person is Drive."

To those in the Second Division department all of them have hardly experienced that Density Shift moment due to mainly being underground beneath the Lydian Academy, or are out on some mission in some other city or possibly out of the states. So they hardly have no idea what it feels like to slowed or weighed down if that's what it does to you. Most of the scientists, Ryoko included, have tried to determine if a relic user is able to move freely through the shifts, but have never had the chance to test it out. Or the chance has never presented itself yet.

"Well in any case, speaking of the incident how's Tsubasa-chan doing?" she asked.

"Ah, well…it's kind of hard to explain." Genjuro scratched the back of his head feeling quite useless right now as an adult or an uncle at this point. "She's been acting very…distant lately."

"I can see why. She is always over at the medical center to visit Kanade-chan whenever she can. For hours on end she'd be in there talking to her." Ryoko said.

"I know." he sighs not knowing what to do at times. Especially with kids even if one of them is his own niece.

* * *

**Special Investigation Unit**

Madoka couldn't help but notice a change in Kiriko's personality or how she was acting, since she laid her eyes upon seeing the Shift Car, Dream Vegas as the mini car's full name stated by Mr. Belt himself. It was quite obvious when she dropped that glass of water a few hours ago, and looked pretty mortified too. If that wasn't enough then get this, she barely even restrained him today when he kicked Gen ass out of the art museum they were at earlier, searching for Density Shift particles wearing Rinna's ugly inventions. Well anyway, now isn't the time to think about that. They have important stuff to focus on.

"Oh, welcome back. How was it?" Jun asked with his usual smile.

"Freakin' embarrassing if that's what you want to know! Honestly, can't Rinna make better equipment that's less embarrassing and can actually come up with some cool designs for once…!?" Madoka told him having to get fed up with that machine one too many.

"We were able to find residual Density Shift particles over at the art museum, as expected from what Gen investigated earlier. Also, there have been statements from some high school students who were there at the time. I don't have any doubts a monster is behind these recent events. Kiriko informed.

"Or…!" Gen began catching their attention earning a growl from Madoka. "…this _is_ probably just some missing person's case, little missy." he took seat in one of the chairs.

"Okay, you son of a bitch that's it!" Madoka growled as Genpachi stood up from the chair as they both glared at each other. "Get the hell out of this room or I kick your sorry ass out, pick your choice! Oh and I'm just beggin' ya to go with the second option, because that'll give me an excuse to put you in a body bag!"

"Listen here, brat!"

"No it isn't." Kyu began before they could go at it or Kiriko trying to break them up. "I will show you the truth, Lieutenant Otta." he then pulled out a i-Pad showing the image of atelier with an article stating that it's haunted or something. "The haunted atelier from a week ago is one of the first clues we have to solving this case. Testimony of a local housewife was saying that she's seen the ghost of these women being eaten by a monster. This monster has the same M.O. as the case we're dealing with today. It's possible the two are connected!"

"Huh? What are you on about this time, more of your occult theories…?" Genpachi snorted before taking his hand doll away from him before placing it on the table. "Why don't you go on that beloved internet of yours and write a blog about your theory in there."

"Well it's more than what you've got, you hypocritical bastard!" Madoka yelled at him.

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

"What? You're challenging me now!"

"I've been at it from the start, old man!"

"Okay, you two that's enough!" Kiriko said, stepping in between the two before a fight could break out

"Oh my, oh my…everybody seems have bad compatibility rates today." the chief frowned, looking upon how everyone was arguing with each other. "Oh well, I suppose I can try our luck _and_ compatibility rates to see how those turn out." he typed in a few buttons on his phone before awing at the results he received. He comically blinked and then started at everyone before looking at his phone again. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey….Here are the teams everyone!"

"Huh?" they all questioned as this sudden course of action.

"Madoka-kun, Kiriko-chan, and Saijou-kun will investigate the atelier. Rinna-san, please explain the Density Shift data records and particles to Lieutenant Otta."

"So I'm paired with the Lady Doctor, huh?" Gen smirked before Madoka spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah that's good and all but if you morons hadn't noticed she's not even in the room with us." he stated before they looked at her empty desk. "She's out on some kind of leave or something, isn't that right?"

"Oh yes, that's right. Sorry~!" the chief was suddenly dancing out his apology.

"Whatever, we're leaving…" Madoka dug his hands into his pockets before walking out the door.

"Wait for us." Kiriko said to the different colored eye officer before turning to face the chief. "We'll be taking our leave now." she said before walking out the door as Kyu followed them.

* * *

**Road**

On their way over to the atelier, Kiriko was driving in the van with Kyu besides her.

Madoka was driving Tridoron glad that was alone inside the car despite Mr. Belt being with him, but it was still the same.

"Let's do our best, Kiriko-chan!" Kyu enthusiastically cheered. Kiriko didn't respond as she stays quite, focusing on the road. This earned a few blinks from Kyu. "You sure are quiet today."

Kiriko continued to stare at the road thinking about those bad memories inside her head.

Meanwhile, Madoka saw this as an opportunity to ask Mr. Belt about Kiriko's odd behavior along with there being other Shift Cars too.

"Listen Mr. Belt, I know this isn't any of my business nor that I'm interested in the matter, but Kiriko's been acting strangely today ever since we saw Vegas inside the cafeteria earlier. Also, how many Shift Cars are there anyway?" he asked slightly irritated about there being more than five Shift Cars.

"There are Shift Cars out there on patrol, so some of them you haven't seen yet besides the one we have fought alongside with. Vegas is one of the Shift Cars on patrol, searching for a certain foe that's connected to Kiriko's past." Mr. Belt explained.

"Oh, I get it now. So it's one of those problems, huh?" Madoka uttered to himself.

* * *

**Atelier**

The trio made it to their destination, where they are currently explaining to the situation to a man named Kazuhiro Asaya, the current owner of this atelier and artist too. Go figure…

"Department for Cases with Special Circumstances…?" he asked with an amused laughter, almost mocking if it could. "Ah, this vast beautiful world never ceases to amaze me as it carries so many mysteries in store! These diverse values…are simply _avant-grande!"_

"_Now my alarms are going off."_ Madoka thought already having bad feelings about this guy. As for this avant-grande thing, he's probably referring to his paintings of women on the portraits he has. To Madoka, that just seemed plain creepy and somewhat odd.

After showing their badges, Kazuhiro simply overlooked Madoka and Kyu as he immediately went over to Kiriko grabbing her by the arm, attempting to drag her to one of the portraits.

"Hey!" Kiriko said, surprised by the sudden approach as she quickly pulls her arm back.

"Oh, pardon me. I am very sorry. It's just that you were pretty I started to react out of habit." Kazuhiro said.

"_Yeah, a creepy habit…"_ Madoka scowled.

"Would you care to be my next model?" he asked.

"_Sheesh, what the hell is it with this guy and a bunch of random women…?" _Madoka thought having the sudden urge to get out of here.

"I will not do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable." he said before walking over to his paintings. "As you can see right here, I'm only interested in drawing women above the neck."

Kiriko felt really uncomfortable right now.

"Come on. If you do it, then maybe I'll remember one of your questions earlier. Something about a ghost incident or rumor, correct? Now please, come…"

"_Oh, I get it now. So this guy wants something to jog his memory, huh? Well THAT can be arranged!"_ Madoka thought starting to crack his fist.

Kyu noticed this course of action and wanted to try to stop the young officer, but he was saved from having to do so when footsteps were heard. They all looked to see another person in the room with them.

He seems to be somewhere between his late teens or early twenties, possibly a college student at best. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a pair of glasses. He wore a white dress shirt, green blazer and a pair of slacks. This is one of Kazuhiro's students, Fujimiya Hajime.

"Sensei!" he called out catching their attention. "Pardon me for this but…isn't it a bit rude to be asking a lady for her portrait to be taken after meeting her? It seems pretty fast and she doesn't seem to like it-!"

"And that is why your drawings are so dull and simple, Fujimiya!" Kazuhiro snaps at his student before picking up a sketch pad off the ground, apparently belonging to Fujimiya. "In art it's about drawing the perfect painting, a desire that must be captured and fulfilled, a true work of beauty!" he said before throwing the sketchpad at him.

"_Wow, what a fruitcake."_ Madoka rolled his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry for this folks. My student…has no taste yet. You'll have to forgive us if you will." he smiled.

"_He wouldn't last a single day in prison, or with me for that matter…Hell, I'll take a swing at him first before throwing him over to the dogs."_ he could already imagine beating the living stuffing out of him.

* * *

"That Asaya guy seemed pretty suspicious, don't you think?" Kiriko said as they walked out of the atelier.

"Not to mention creepy, too. It wouldn't surprise me if he turns out to be the culprit, which I'm betting on." Madoka agreed throwing in his two cents. "That guy is a total fruitcake, won't even last a day behind bars or without his "beautiful" drawings of women either."

Kiriko nodded.

"And also…" he turned his head to look over at Kyu on top of a ladder while taking pictures of the atelier. "…I'm somewhat doubtful of Kyu's information regarding this place, or the owner inside for that matter."

"You have to admit, his information hasn't failed us yet. So let's keep going with this." Kiriko said earning a nod from Madoka.

They were about to head back to their vehicles until a wave of pink energy ran through the area causing the Slowdown to occur.

"It's the Slowdown!" Kyu cried, falling off the ladder in slow motion.

"_Dammit! Where the hell is that crummy belt when you need him!?"_ Madoka cursed trying to look for the Roidmude causing this.

Unbeknownst to them the Roidmude stood out of the atelier behind them. It was mostly black and red with paint boards on its left shoulder, large markers on the right side of its body, robbed skirt, and a bell on top of its head. This is the Paint Roidmude.

The Paint Roidmude's hand glowed in colorful energy before sending it over to his target.

Kiriko, trying to look for the Roidmude, suddenly notices that her hand is dissolving into wire-like colorful data streams of energy. She then begins to scream having flashbacks of the Global Freeze five years ago facing a certain Roidmude.

Madoka notices her hand is about to dissolve.

"Kiriko!" he cried out before narrowing his eyes to see the Paint Roidmude behind them. "You bastard!" he growled.

Dream Vegas was heard as he came rushing to their aid, forming his road and a deck of cards appeared above him as he threw various cards at the Roidmude. Oddly enough it had some effect, pushing him back.

Flare, Spike, and Shadow appeared entering Kiriko's Shift Car buckle holder causing them to move at normal speed.

"About freakin' time!" spat Madoka as Tridoron arrived.

"Madoka, I'm here!" Mr. Belt announced.

"My God…! For a device that's supposed to move faster than anything else through these things you sure are slow! The hell took you so long!?" Madoka exclaimed, running over to Tridorton grabbing the belt before putting him on.

"You don't have to be so angry. I still go here, didn't I?" Mr. Belt frowned sadly feeling somewhat hurt.

"Fine I'm sorry!" Madoka said, knowing he'd been a little rude. It was just that he'd rather not die without putting up a good fight. "I'll make it up to you later but for right now, we have a job to do!"

"Agreed, _Start Your Engine!"_

Madoka twisted the key before inserting the Type Speed Shift car into the Brace before pulling the lever.

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Drive cracked his neck before charging at the Paint Roidmude.

Kiriko hid behind Tridoron as she looked at the Paint Roidmude.

"That guy…there's no doubt about it, he's the one from five years ago." she grimaced.

Drive reared his arm back and threw a punch at the Paint Roidemude before kicking him to the side. He then proceeds to attack relentlessly against him leaving him no time to defend himself. Once the Paint Roidmude managed to get some distance between them, he lunges out his right arm shooting colorful bullets as Drive easily dodged them before closing the distance.

"Is that all you've got?" Drive taunts before knocking the Paint Roidmude to the side. "If that's so, then you're a disappointment."

"Shut up! Like you would know anything!" the Paint Roidemide yelled.

"Well isn't that rich." Drive spat, cracking his fist. "Be quiet and let me finish you off, like a good sack of shit!"

"Damn you!" the Paint Roidmude growls before raising up his right arm, turning the concrete of a nearby roof top into colorful strings of energy. It flies over to Drive while transforms into a large square shaped rock.

Drive simply raises up his right fist and easily breaks the rocks into little pieces.

"Nice one, Madoka." Mr. Belt compliments.

"As if something like that was going to stop me." Drive said.

"Impossible! With just one punch!? You were able to break that large rock with only on punch!" the Paint Roidmude gasped. "Surely, you're more of a monster than the first Kamen Rider."

"…First Kamen Rider?" questioned Drive. "You and I need to have a talk." he was referring to Mr. Belt.

"I know. I promise to explain that to you later, but let's hurry up and finish this!"

"No need to tell me twice." Drive cracked his fist before charging at the Paint Roidmude.

"Stay back!" the Paint Roidmude shoot more colorful energy bullets at Drive who simply rolled out of the way. He continues to shoot as Drive keeps avoiding the blasts.

"Damn! What a cheat!" Drive frowned before smirking behind his helmet. "Oh well, I'd do the same thing too if I was holding some type of long ranged weapon. Anyway, does our new friend have some kind of shield I can use to block this guy's attacks and hopefully get closer to him?"

"Like always, you're spot on!" Mr. Belt smiles, glad that Madoka is able to have a sixth sense about these things.

Vegas appeared next to Drive as he took him in his hand.

"Well then let's see what you've got!" Drive removes the Type Speed Shift Car, twists the key and the inserts it.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Tridoron shoots out a tire from one of its wheels as it goes to Drive's chest, replacing the wheel already on there. The new tire on his chest was gold with a white line that has various pictures of things related to Drive.

On his hands he carried two gold tire-like shields one being red and the other green, with the money symbol on them. These are dubbed as Drum Shields.

"**DREAM VEGAS!"**

"Huh? Think I'm old enough to play in a casino now?" Drive says before blocking the blasts with his shields. "Nah, I'd rather not lose any money." He dashes over at the Paint Roidmude as he continues to shoot him. However the blasts weren't penetrating through the shields, so Drive closed the gap again before punching the Roidmude repeatedly with the shields.

"They're not only shields, but potential boxing gloves as well." Drive slams the shields together. "Might as well give up right now, we both know you're no match for me."

"Damn!" the Roidmude grimaced, feeling fear now.

Drive twisted the key and pushed the button before pulling the lever.

"**THE FINISHER!"**

"**FULL THROTTLE-DREAM VEGAS!"**

The Drum Shields suddenly attached themselves to Drive's chest as his right upper body slightly moves up to the right, feeling extremely odd.

"The hell is this!?" exclaimed Drive, watching the spinning wheels. Soon the wheels stop as all of them have landed on picture wheels. Drive begins to feel cocky thinking this battle was as good as over. However it was only able to shoot out a few gold coins that eventually reached the Paint Roidmude but did no damage what-so-ever.

A pregnant pause falls upon them as Drive twitched a brow from underneath his helmet.

"…What the hell was that?" he said in a low tone about to reach an outburst.

"M-Madoka…!" Mr. Belt's voice was shaky sounding afraid at this point.

"LITERALLY, WHAT THE FU-!" before he could curse out his anger any further, the siren went off. "Oh great, just great…! Now we have the Noise on our asses!"

"Noise!?" the Paint Roidmude snarls before the energy blob-like creatures emerge from out of nowhere.

Drive cracks his fingers and growls getting ready for another fight.

* * *

**Second Division**

Everyone in Second Division had put up the image to where the Noise were located at and were surprised to see Drive fighting another one of those robotic being he faces.

"Drive!?" Genjuro looks at the Kamen Rider as he changes his wheels back to Type Speed.

"It looks like we were right after all." Ryoko smiled.

Genjuro nodded.

"Commander, should we call in Tsubasa?" Sakuya asked.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure she knows what's going on by now." Genjuro says before taking his phone out. "Tsubasa!"

"_Yes!"_ she answered.

"We have location on the Noise. All of them are only focusing on one exact location, which is where surprisingly enough, is an area where Drive is fighting at." he informed her.

"_Drive!?"_

"Yes. We have earlier footage capturing him fighting one of those odd monsters from before, a different one this time and is now surrounded by the Noise. Head over there and back him up!"

There was a shot silence before she responded.

"…_Yes…"_

The line ends as Genjuro looks up at the screen. He sees a woman hiding behind Drive's car.

"A civilian? No, she's a police officer." he questions.

"Hmm…? That's odd. Why isn't she running away?" Ryoko wondered, tilting her head.

"Sir, we have information on that police woman." Aoi says before pulling up her personal information on the screen.

"Kiriko Shinjima…" Sakuta began. "It says here she works for the Special Investigation Unit, a department that specializes on "weird" cases with special occurrences."

"Special Investigation Unit…?" Genjuro blinks.

* * *

**With Tsubasa**

Tsubasa rides her motorcycle heading over to where all of the Noise are located, along with Drive as well.

"_Drive…!" _Tsubasa bitterly thought as she remembers the Kamen Rider knocking Kanade into her coma when he stopped her from finishing the Swan Song. _"Because of you…Kanade is…!"_

After transporting Kanade back to headquarters more test were run on her, the doctors informed them that due to her singing that song she can no longer sing because one of her vocal cords were either destroyed or tied up.

Whatever the case it literally means she can no longer sing with her anymore.

"_Damn you! I'll get you back for this!"_ she revs up the engine and begins to speed up.

* * *

**With Drive**

Drive easily knocks all of the Noise back as he focuses on the Paint Roidmude who shot his energy streams at them, forcing them to become data.

"We still have to finish this guy off!" Drive said.

"Madoka, we have to focus on the Noise!" Mr. Belt said.

"At this rate he'll get away! Dammit!" Drive scowled as he elbows a Noise sending it flying to the others. Then he pulls the lever thrice.

"**SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Drive moves in high speeds as he circles around a group of Noise punching them all one at a time before they exploded. His instincts told him to dodge out of the way, which he did once they were shooting energy lasers at him. Standing back on his feet, he blocks one that attacks him then kicks another one away while pushing the one in front of him away.

"Better switch up!" Drive exchanges Shift Cars as Hunter came to his palm. "Alright then Hunter, let's do this!"

"**TIRE KOUKAN!**

"**JUSTICE HUNTER!"**

With the Justice Cage in hand, Drives slams all of the Noise with his weapon as the creatures go down. He pulls the lever thrice.

"**HU-HU-HUNTER!"**

"Take this!" Drive throws the Justice Cage at the Noise as it spins around, glowing in red energy as it seems to target all of the Noise destroying each of them before coming back to his hand. "Well whaddya know? It does work as a boomerang after all."

"I'm surprised you were able do something like that with Just Hunter's ability." Mr. Belt comments.

"It's called thinking fast on your feet and improvising!" Drive says. He then looks over at the direction the Roidmude was at and notices that he's gone. "Dammit! Bastard got away…"

"We'll always catch him later. There's still plenty of time into the day before it is over." Mr. Belt assured.

"I guess we have no choice but to finish these pests off, then." Drive gets ready for another round before hears the engine of a motorcycle coming towards them. "Huh?"

The biker stops the motorcycle leaving it in park as she hops out of the vehicle, taking off her helmet to be the Zwei Wing idol, Tsubasz Kazanari glaring at them…well, more like Drive instead of the Noise.

"_The hell she lookin' at me like that for?"_ he irritably thought.

"_Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…"_ she sings before a blue light envelops her as she is now wearing Ame no Habakiri. The same armor he saw her wearing at the concert.

**(Insert Song: ****Zettō - Ame no Habakiri)**

"Did she just sing?" Mr. Belt questioned, confused.

"I think so…" Drive said before Tsubasa jumps up in the air as she shoots down at the Noise.

Tsubasa slashes all of the Noise with ease and then balances on both hands, spinning herself around as the blades on both sides of her feet point out causing damage to the Noise being sliced into little pieces. She pushes her hands against the ground, jumps back on her feet, sword materializes in her hand and proceeds slashing through her foes.

The blunette gets on her hand while holding her sword in the other, she spins around again only this time she doesn't use the blade on her feet. This is one of her attack Reverse Rakshasa.

"She's good." Mr. Belt comments.

"Yeah, she is…" Drive nods as he continues. "Just look at her form, it's flawless from what I'm seeing. She seems to know when and where to attack at any given opportunity. Plus, her speed is something else while not comparable to mine of course, though she does pop out and accurately aims where she wants to cut. They're fast and swift able to carry a lot of power behind it."

"Wow, I'm impressed you can gather that much just by watching her fight." Mr. Belt said.

"Well when it comes to fighting it out in the streets, you gotta learn how to read your opponents movements at anytime. Also, I was trained-!?" Drive was interrupted when he watches Tsubasa jumps up in the air, raising her sword up as she slashes it down at the Noise sending blue bladed projectile of swords at them.

"Incredible!" Mr. Belt awes at the sight.

Each of the Noise were being taken care of one by one as a blue sword suddenly approaches Drive, missing him by a mere inch as it passed by his face. Of course, he didn't seem surprised or effected in the slightest.

**(End Song)**

Tsubasa lands on her feet as she turns around to glare at Drive who returned the favor with his scowl.

They both stood in silence staring at each other.

Mr. Belt and Kiriko could feel the tension in the air as they wondered what they were doing. The said belt wanted to ask his partner what was going on but didn't dare to say a word.

Drive tightly grips Justice Cage as he could feel something was going to happen.

Tsubasa finally made her move as she dashed over to Drive at impressive speeds, raising up her weapon up in the air before swinging the blade down at the Kamen Rider. Drive, with no time to avoid the attack, lifts Justice Cage to defend himself with as the two clashed. After their weapons had collided the ground beneath their feet suddenly cracks as a small crater was made.

Drive grimaces as he could feel the power behind her sword. It was heavy. Even though his Justice Hunter is able to hold itself well against her sword, she managed to gain the upper hand by sending him flying against a wall leaving cracks. She then lunges over to him as he defended again with Justice Hunter, but even so he managed to stand his ground this time as she kept swings at him while he could only block.

"_Damn it! What the hell is this bitch's problem!?"_ Drive growled as he defended again with his weapon. As they kept on clashing he felt this odd sensation coming off her blade. It was odd, but there was certainly something behind it. _"Ugh! I'll focus on that later! Anyway, Justice Cage won't be enough for me to take her on, especially with it being a short ranged weapon. Not to mention it's only good for defending, hitting, and caging an opponent with its final attack. Well I'm using the first two right now, caging is out of the question since she could easily break through the bars from what I'm sensing so far."_

Drive continued to think of a way to either defeat or get away from this pop idol by any means. He supposed using Vegas again was a good idea, since its shields are larger and can provide more space along with punches. Although that idea was casted away due to the weight of those shields slowing him down somewhat despite the power boots he got from it.

Fortunately, Tridoron arrives interrupting the fight as it shoots lasers around them now shrouded in smoke.

"I hate running away from a fight, but I've gotta job to do and that comes first." Drive said before heading over to Tridoron with Kiriko already inside and quickly speeds off.

Tsubasa was now standing alone as she reverts back to her civilian form.

She was upset that Drive got away and walks over to her motorcycle and heads off to base, so she can get her lecture over with.

Unknowingly to them, a figure had been watching them from a rooftop nearby.

* * *

**Second Division**

"Sigh. What was she thinking?" Genjuro sighed, disappointed that Tsubasa suddenly started a fight with Drive.

"Now, now it's okay. At least we know he is able to hold his own against a Symphogear user. Besides after watching earlier footage from earlier, I can say we've learned our new friend's abilities somewhat." Ryoko assured.

"Yeah, but still…" Genjuro trails before looking at Kiriko Shinjima's photograph and information. "Aoi, Sakyua…!"

"Yes!" the duo immediately responded.

"I want you to gather information about the Special Investigation Unit. Check every member and run a background on everyone of them." he ordered.

"Yes, but…why?" asked Aoi, confused.

"If my hunch is correct, then Drive has to be someone amongst them." he informed and that was enough for them to search.

"_Drive…we will know who you are." _Genjuro thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man runs away from someone as he is carrying a sack full of money. He takes shelter inside a warehouse hoping he would be safe. Instead he is greeted with the sight of Brain walking out of the shadows with his i-Pad.

He attempts to run the other way but was greeted with Heart smiling at him.

"Don't run away. There's no need to. We're all friends, aren't we?" Heart jovially says with a smile.

The man throws his hat down. "What is it that I did wrong!? It was just a little bank robbery, nothing more!"

"Simpleton, fool! It's _how_ you were going about it! Your actions were unnecessary too careless, too destructive, too extensive, and certainly too haphazard!" Brain chided as Chase appears on one of the balconies.

"Grim Reaper!" the man said, surprised.

Chase points his Breaker Gunner at him.

"**GUN!"**

The man throws the bag full of money at him as Chase's weapon easily blasts through it, now money was flying around. The man transforms into his Roidmude form which is 051, a bat type…

Chase lightly presses his palm against Break Gunner's round as death metal-like music plays.

"**BREAK UP!"**

Oddly Chase transformation sequence was just like that of Drive's whenever he transforms. Once the hologram cylinder enveloped his body, he was revealed to be a black cybernetic life form with some purple body armor pieces. On his right shoulder he seems to have a silver heat generator, and his head was pretty odd since it was a half and half sort of thing. He has silver pieces above his head with a horn sticking out to the right, a single left orange eye, a right purple mouthpiece and a grilled mouthpiece.

This is Mashin Chaser!

Chase shoots number 051 with Break Gunner causing him to stagger back against a table.

"If you're going to judge me, then do something about that out of control-idiot Painter!" number 051 said giving them a clue.

Chase puts his hand against the cylinder.

"**BREAK UP!"**

Chase charges at his fellow Roidmude with purple energy enveloping his weapon as he slashes it through him, thus casing number 051 to explode.

His core number soon enters Brain's i-Pad.

"Start over once more." Chase said.

"051 is correct. We must keep an eye on that one too." Heart agreed with the rouge Roidmude said earlier.

"Paint, right…?" Brain said knowingly.

* * *

**Atelier**

"_God dammit!"_ thought Madoka as he was forced to wear these Slowdown detectors again. After the fight was over they decided to come back to the atelier already knowing that Kazuhiro Asaya had to be the Roidmude behind the recent attack earlier.

"Working hard, I see…" Kazuhiro jovially says with a smile as he is with Fujimiya, his student. "I like those machines. They are _avant-grande!_"

"Oh if you like 'em so much why don't you try 'em on, they're super freakin' comfortable!" Madoka sarcastically says with frown.

Kazuhiro replies with an amused laughter as he passes by Kiriko placing a hand her shoulder. Kiriko looks surprised when he does this, but didn't have time to pry on it since Fujimiya accidently bumped into her.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me!" he says before entering the atelier with his teacher.

"Oh geez…" Madoka sighed, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

**Drive Pit**

"Roidmude are able to disguise themselves with a cortex similar to a human form. They can also mimic other data such as the bodily functions. It'll be difficult to see through their disguise." Mr. Belt explained after showing a hologram board of the Paint Roidmude along with Kazuhiro, Fujimiya, and the other victims.

"So literally that means we're pretty much in a wild goose chase if we can't detect any Density Shift particles on them, if they're in human form. All we can do now is just sit around on our asses and wait." Madoka said.

"What about the women who will fall pray till then? Aren't you the one who's supposed to save them!?" Kiriko said as she takes a step forward.

"My God, what the hell is you're problem!" Madoka argues. "Look, in the situation we're in now and from what we've just discovered there's nothing we can do about this, alright! This fruitcake knows he's safe once disguised as a human, blending in our society." Madoka explains trying to keep it together. Whatever Kiriko's problem is with that Roidmude that's no reason to take it out on him!

"I understand the rational circumstances, but…" she trails before starting again. "The only one who can overcome this sort of thing and save others is…"

"…A Kamen Rider, right?" Madoka finished, letting out a sigh.

Kiriko then leaves the room.

"My god, she was startin' to piss me off." Madoka sighs as Dream Vegas makes its cry. "Oh shut up, like you're the one to talk! Even I can tell that you're going through some problems of your own."

"Remember what I said earlier, this is due to Kiriko's experience five years ago during the Global Freeze." Mr. Belt said. "She faced the Roidmude with that same exact power, but was saved by Vegas along with another Shift Car named Dimension Cab...until Proto Drive came."

"Proto Drive? I guess that was guy before me, huh?" Madoka said.

"Yes. Shortly afterwards he lost his life to one of the Roidmude and I was able to escape." Mr. Belt told him.

"Is that so…?" Madoka narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**With Kiriko**

Kiriko was in the closet to gather her Slowdown equipment until she sound a note in hers.

"This is…" Kiriko thought back to when Fujimiya "accidently" bumped into her. "…Could he have!?"

* * *

**Atelier**

Once again returning to the atelier, Kiriko decided to sneak in this time instead of heading for the front door. After reading the letter it was stated that Fujimiya wanted to talk about the case, so in return he left the back door open for her.

"Fujimiya-san…?" Kiriko asked, walking inside the atelier. "Are you here? Fujimiya-san…?"

* * *

**Special Investigation Unit**

"_So that's what a Kamen Rider means, huh…?" _Madoka sighed after finally getting the gist of that title now. _"What a cheesy way to go on about it. Well, never mind that, that bastard still got away. Threads of light, turning people into data, those women…Dammit, it's literally on the top of my head!"_

"Haha! I'll show you great power of gathering!" Kyu exclaimed with an evil-like laughter.

Madoka raised a brow at him before checking out what he has. "Did you find something?"

"Yes, I'm scrolling through all of the images of the girls who were kidnapped." Kyu began. "I'm checking to see if there's something on the reports that might explain their disappearance."

Madoka looked at the screen seeing Kyu scroll through the pictures. Suddenly he noticed one that looked oddly familiar. "Stop." he placed a hand on his shoulder. "…Go back two images." he told him.

Kyu did as he was told and went back two images.

"Gottcha…" Madoka narrowed his eyes. "Hey Ki-!?" he was about to call out for Kiriko until he noticed she was gone. "Damn!" he ran out of the room.

* * *

**With Kiriko**

Kiriko walked towards one of the paintings and picked it up. She looked at it until it suddenly came to life as the woman on it was crying for help. In fact, all of them were shouting for help.

"_Please, help me…!"_

"_Help me!"_

"_It's so agonizing…!_

"…_Someone…!"_

"So that's it! He turns people into data, kidnaps the girls and put them inside this portrait!" she realizes until suddenly someone grabs her from behind.

"This way!" she heard Fujimiya's voice as Kazuhiro walked inside the atelier.

He notices one of the portraits were gone.

* * *

Running away from the atelier, Kiriko was still carrying the portrait she took from said place as they stop besides a large water fountain.

"Thank you, Fujimiya-san?" Kiriko said. "You uncovered Kazuhiro Asaya's crimes." Fujimiya sent Kiriko an upset look which greatly surprised her as he lightly pushed her away. "Fujimiya-san…?"

"You're too good to be wasted on sensei!" he said, taking off his glasses. "You're sketch will be the best drawing I have ever done!" he shows her his sketchpad of one of the captured women inside it, surprising Kiriko. "Will you sacrifice yourself for my drawings?"

He transforms into a Spider Type Roidemude revealing his numbers as 084. As soon as he transforms the Slowdown occurs as Kiriko's left hand was starting to turn into data.

"Hey, nerd!" o84 gasps as he was kicked by Madoka who sent him flying three feet away from them before throwing Spike and Shadow into Kiriko's Shift Car holder. "Looks like I'm right on time." Madoka picks up the sketchpad and hands it over to Kiriko. "Keep those safe, alright?"

"How did you…?" he interrupted her.

"Back at the department I saw Kyu going through the pictures of the captured women. Most of them were on Kazuhiro's portraits while the others were on Fujimiya's sketchpads." he continued to explain. "At first I was doubtful about that "haunted atelier" thing, but most likely it was you pulling back the woman into the portraits after trying to escape their prison!"

O84 growled in response.

"The other thing is that Asaya doesn't have a student named, Fujimiya, someone who never existed. And when Kiriko wasn't at the base or when I couldn't get a hold of her, I knew she had to be in some sort of danger. And the rest is all ancient history now."

"You couldn't have figured that out sooner!" Kiriko said.

"Oh, shut up! I was still able to figure it out." Madoka growled before letting out a sigh. "Man, let's just hurry up and beat this guy already! Come on, Mr. Belt!"

"Let's go at full speed! _Start your engine!"_

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Drive cracks his knuckles as 084 charges at him and tries to land various punches at him, which are countered by the Rider as he hits him back with full force. He then knocks him towards the water fountain before taking a glance at Kiriko.

"Get inside Tridoron and keep those safe." he said.

Kiriko nods and head for Tridoron.

Drive scoffs as he pushes 084 into the water before mocking him.

"Wow, I didn't know that spiders knew how to swim in water."

"Shut up!" o84 tried to lunge at him but Drive knocks him out of the fountain.

"Sorry but I don't speak douche bag." Drive walks out of the fountain as he faces 084.

084 starts to shoot spider webs from his mouth but Drive easily avoids them, however that turned out to be a distraction as he points his finger, firing laser tips out of them. The blasts hit Drive.

"Well that was smart." Drive comments.

"Let's end this by changing tires." Mr. Belt suggests.

"I ain't using Vegas again." Drive shook his head.

"Then let's try out these guys." Mr. Belt says as two Shift Cars come to their aid as they hit 084 before jumping into Drive's hands.

**(Insert Song: Kamen Rider Drive OST-Surprise Drive)**

"Monster and Mixer, eh? Well alright then, I can work with them." Drive says before changing tires.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**SPIN MIXER!"**

"You sure got some weight on ya…" Drive mused before 084 creates a web on a tree before jumping on it, shooting fire enhanced webs at him as he steps back to avoid them.

"**THE FINISHER!"**

"**FULL THROTTLE!"**

"**MIXER!"**

From his wheel Drive shoots many concrete hitting 084 making him fall from the tree.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**MASSIVE MONSTER!"**

As Drive changes tires he is equipped with two large car boot-like weapons known as Monster, or rather Rush Fang and Face individually.

"Monster, I have a feeling you and I are going to great friends." Drive smirked dangerously from underneath his helmet.

"Somehow I feel really scared now." Mr. Belt comments.

Drive charges at 084 and hits him with both weapons before sending him flying up in the air. Then he proceeds to finish things off.

"**THE FINISHER!"**

"**FULL THROTTLE!"**

"**MONSTER!"**

A purple tongue shoots out of the wheel where monster's face is at, and wraps the Roidmude holding him up in the air as Drive lifts up his weapons as two holograms of them appear, slamming them together against the Roidmude destroying him.

**(Song End)**

"Okay that should do it." Drive says walking over to Kiriko as they see one of Fujimiya's drawings disappear.

"But the portrait…!" Kiriko utters.

"That one isn't one of his, most likely it Kazuhiro. Plus, Fujimiya's energy streams were gray while that Paint bastard had colorful ones."

"Yeah, meaning he's the one who I encountered all those years ago." Kiriko says before Drive steps in front of her as he was suddenly shot. "Drive!"

"Damn!" he growls while looking at the person who shot him.

"You…"Chase began as 084's core was destroyed. "…destroyed one of my comrades!"

Drive narrows his eyes at him.

"**BREAK UP!"**

Chase transforms into Mashin Chaser.

Drive simply stares at him while they look each other in the eye.

* * *

**Alright everyone, I hope you had fun reading!**

**AN: Alright everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you know that Drive and Second Division will team up soon enough, so I want to apologize for the wait but please be patient.**

**Secondly, for those of you who are asking why I gave Madoka a "girl's name", just go online and you can see that's actually a unisex name for both genders. I'm sure some of you know this, but I just want that to be cleared up. **

**Well anyway, I hope you all have a good night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Engine 5: Time to Judge!**

Drive and Chaser stared at each other as they didn't make any sudden movements. Despite not seeing it on their faces one could feel the glares they gave each other.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Drive asked, breaking the ice. It was clear he's still pissed about this guy shooting him and Kiriko out of nowhere.

"I am Mashin Chaser, the guardian for all Roidmude. However, I am also known as the Grim Reaper." Mashin Chaser stated.

Drive couldn't help but snicker at this a little.

"What's so funny?" Mashin Chaser asked, somewhat curious and little offended.

"I'm sorry, but that's just how I react whenever I listen to bullshit. Seriously, you're supposed to be a "Grim Reaper"? Please, spare me the freakin' theatrics and let's just be honest with each other…" Drive mockingly said.

"You dare mock my title?" Chaser gripped the Break Gunner.

"I think I just did…" Drive cracked his fist.

"You, who killed my comrades, will now pay for your sins…" Chaser declared as he pushed barrel of his Break Gunner.

"**GUN!"**

"Oh look, now he's starting to act like a damn judge!" Drive mocked even further as they slowly proceeded towards one another.

"Enough talk." Chaser said.

"Now you're finally speaking my language!" Drive smirked before they clashed.

Drive and Chaser engaged in combat as they exchanged blows. However it seemed that Chaser seemed to have a little advantage over Drive, since he carried a bit more power than he did but Drive wasn't going to back down that easily. He managed to muster up all of his strength and relentlessly strike Chaser with various punches against his chest.

The Grim Reaper managed to push Drive back before shooting him, then shifted his attention over to Kiriko, aiming his Break Gunner at her and was about to fire. Drive acted quickly by twisting the key and pulling Monster's lever.

"**MONSTER!"**

Soon a tongue shot from Monster's mouth acting as a whip, hitting Chaser repeatedly and managed to knock the gun out of his hand before Drive charged at him, holding him by the shoulder while running up against a tree. He slammed the Grim Reaper against it and the bark came crashing down as he sent him punches, just so he can stay down long enough for him to finish him off. However, Chaser kicked Drive off him and returned the gesture, but the two quickly backed away from each other before engaging in combat again.

"_Dammit! What the hell is with this guy!?"_ cursed Drive, feeling absolutely nothing in his punches. There was literally no feeling put into it, so he can barely tell what this guy is thinking or predict what his next move will be.

"I wonder if he was created from Proto-Drive's old data?" pondered Mr. Belt seeing some of the similar designs of his old partner.

"Madoka, hurry up and finish him off!" Kiriko called out.

"Shut up! You're not the one doing all the fighting, so just sit back and wait!" Drive argued before he pushed back by Chaser.

Chaser noticed his Break Gunner on the floor and was about to retrieve it. However Drive noticed and wasn't going to let him as he summoned Monster's tongue again.

"**MONSTER!"**

The tongue was about to reach over to the Grim Reaper's gun but Chaser beat him to it.

"**GUN!"**

He then shot Drive who managed to dodge what little bullets that were left, but still ended up getting shot.

"_Where is Vegas when you need him?"_ Drive grimaced as his prayer was answered. Dream Vegas came to his side and he picked the Shift Car up. "And I was just thinking about you, too."

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**DREAM VEGAS!"**

Monster's tire was exchanged for Vegas' as the Drum Shields already formed on his hands. He then punched Monster's shield over to Chaser who simply stopped it with his hand, while the said tire was still going at it but was easily knocked aside by the Grim Reaper.

Chaser fired his Break Gunner at Drive who ran towards him, protecting himself from the blasts with Drum Shields. He then punches Chaser with one of his shields and the Grim Reaper equally met the punch with his own. As expected the two were evenly match, so the collision of their punches caused the ground beneath their crack leaving a dent.

The two back off from each other as Chaser pushed the barrel of his Break Gunner.

"**BREAK!"**

He then charged over to Drive, who prepared himself for whatever the reaper was going to do.

"Tridoron, shoot…!" Mr. Belt commanded as the car interfered by shooting Chaser who was forced back away from Drive. Soon the car went over to Kiriko and pulled her inside before getting between Drive and Chase, circling around starting to shroud out smoke blinding their sight.

"What's the big idea, Mr. Belt!? I'm not done with him yet!" Drive growled.

"Madoka, you of all people should know we don't have the time to deal with him! There's still a case to be solved! Remember, you're still a cop first before anything else!" Mr. Belt said.

As much as he wanted to argue against that he couldn't. It was the truth and he knew this had to be done first. "Alright, fine…!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Once he reverted back into his basic form, he kicked Vegas's tire over to Chaser who easily knocked it aside.

"You and I will settle this later!" Drive called out to Chaser before getting inside Tridoron and drove off.

* * *

**(With Paint)**

From behind the bushes, Paint observed the fight between Driver and Chaser finding their fight to be interesting. Yet, it was somewhat scary…

"Mashin Chaser…the damn Grim Reaper, you drove off the Kamen Rider off for me." Paint mused as he reverted back to his human form. "That was quite an interesting show. Certainly, that boy is truly a monster if he kept up with Mashin Chaser. Ah well, everything is still working out."

* * *

**(Drive Pit)**

"Alright, let us analyze this case thus far…" Mr. Belt said bringing up a hologram screen of everyone involved in the case. And of course, the main suspects were on top. "Using lines of human data, the enemy is able to paint pictures. And these two Roidmude are the main cause."

"That much has already been established." Madoka said trying to forget that his fight with the "Grim Reaper" was interrupted. "Anyway, we know the atelier "haunting" was caused by 084's victims trying to escape. So I guess he didn't have enough power at the time to completely trap his victims, like that fruitcake did."

"When you defeated 084, we found his sketchbook completely blank and confirmed the trapped women inside are now safe. However, Asaya Kazuhiro's paintings remain the same." Mr. Belt said.

"It shouldn't be that hard to fix. All we have to do is find that fruitcake, kick his ass, put him down, and then everything will be solved." Madoka plainly stated.

To be fair, this case would have been closed hours ago if the Noise hadn't gotten in the way of him finishing that guy off. Plus, 084 still would have come after Kiriko meaning the victims would be freed either way.

"Even so, why didn't you finish that guy off?" Kiriko said.

"Like I said earlier, you weren't doing all the fighting. Besides, I couldn't have ended it right there and then; he and I were evenly matched, so our fight would have gone on for hours at best. That's why Mr. Belt had to step in…" Madoka stated.

"True." Mr. Belt confirmed.

"But…!" Kiriko trailed.

"Listen, we have more important things to worry about. All that matters is to focus on what's in front of us today and not look back at any past mistakes or events, so I suggest we get to work. We have someone here trapped inside the portrait, while the others are with that fruitcake trapped in his clutches." Madoka began as he headed for the door. "Despite what people may think of me or how they treat me; I'm still a cop above all else."

"Madoka…" Kiriko looked at him.

"Anyway, we have to get those other paintings away from that fruitcake. So I'll head over there right now and try to take 'em back." he said before leaving the room.

"Back then, during his fight…"

"That's right, Kiriko. Despite getting caught up in his fight with that Grim Reaper fellow, he prioritized your safety and the portrait's first before anything else. Madoka made sure his foe solely concentrated on him for two reasons. One is that he wanted to get back at him for surprisingly shooting at us; and the other is to make sure you were safe." Mr. Belt smiled. "Oh, excuse me…" his face suddenly went blank as a telephone ringing sound occurred. "Hello! Yes, how are you today? Listen, I would like to know the status of Drive's new weapon."

* * *

**(Restaurant)**

"No food or way to leave this place. This really doesn't seem like the ideal Roidmude tea party, Heart…" Paint said.

They were inside a random restaurant within a private room. After watching Driver and Chaser's fight earlier, Heart and Brain approached him wanting to discuss his behavior recently.

And they weren't alone as there were two other Roidmudes, in human disguise, with them. One is a large man sitting in the table with them eating a large bucket full of sweets and other treats. The other is acting as their personal guard.

"How very perceptive of you, Paint" Brain began, sitting up from his chair and slowly walking besides Paint. "This meeting of commander is to lay judgment upon you." he said before transforming into his Roidmude form. "To prepare you for that expected day…we must have a certain number of evolved types."

"The promised number, eh?" Paint said, mused.

"It matters not if you rampage in human society or not, just as long as you manage to awaken new powers." Heart informed.

"Yes, of course, I also feel the same way." Paint assured.

"Everyone has their limits." the large man said, eating his food.

"Our existence is cloaked in the shadows. And for those who step out of line…will not be tolerated." Brain reminded.

"And that's when the Grim Reaper takes the stage." And as on cue, Chase walked into the room. Paint stood up from his chair. "Do not worry yourself! My pupil was the one who revealed himself. I will not make those pity mistakes. Humans can never judge me, anyway."

Paint then walked out of the room and laughed.

"Chase, don't let him out of your sight." Brain instructed.

* * *

**(Second Division)**

"These are the members of the Special Investigation Unit, huh?" Genjuro said, looking at the screen which showed everyone's photograph and profile.

"Yes, we hacked into police data files and picked out all of their members, just like you asked." Sakuya said.

"Well first off, we know Kiriko Shinjima is working with Drive due to our video feed from earlier, so we can pursue her along with him." Genjuro said as the police woman's photograph was taken off.

"Now we only have these five members to choose from." Ryoko smiled.

"Sakuya-kun, Aoi-kun, please bring up the first subject." Genjuro ordered.

The two did as they were told and brought up Jun's photograph.

"This is Jun Honganji, chief of the Special Investigation Unit." Aoi began. "According to his profile he is married with a wife and daughter, but has a somewhat strained relationship with them due to his work. But also, he seems to be an odd man who's into fortune telling and feng shui."

"And if that wasn't odd enough, he has a habit of wearing different colored ties each day that are supposed to be "lucky colors" of his fortune telling." Sakuya said as they sweat dropped at this. "Anyway, some of his colleagues state he acts a bit too cheery at times. Overall, he takes great responsibility in his work."

"Hmm…and due to his age and role as chief, he possibly couldn't be Drive." Genjuro said as his picture was ruled out. For some reason he gained some looks from people inside the room. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ryoko giggled knowingly as they moved on.

"Next up is Genpachi Otta, lieutenant of First Division within the force. Though not a member of the Special Investigation Unit, he usually hangs around them due to sharing various cases together, but he overall makes fun of them too." Sakuya said.

"And what's more is that he's in utter denial about the Density Shift save for the Noise, of course." Aoi finished.

"Then I suppose we can rule him out simply because he doesn't work closely with the team. And there are lots of reports about him getting into constant arguments with one of them in specific." Genjuro said after reading through his profile. "So who do we have next?"

"Next we have Kyu Saijo, he serves as the network researcher and is very good as his job. Whenever they have to look for information he comes up with what they're looking for, thus solving cases that way." Aoi said.

"And he goes under the alias "Kenta Imai" as a famous otaku writer." Sakuya said.

Everyone looked at his photograph and mentally agreed he couldn't be Drive. And like that Kyu was taken off as Rinna came up.

"Rinna Sawagami, now we have reason to believe she may be an accomplice of Drive simply because of this piece of technology she invented that detects Density Shift particles." Aoi said before bringing up the Heavy Acceleration Reducing Machine.

"Oh, if that's the case, then I would simply love to meet her." Ryoko said, impressed with some of her work so far. If she is involved with Drive things would be more interesting.

"Yes, but that's just a possibly considering Drive's suit and technology working in a similar fashion. Overall, we can rule her out as a possibly accomplice." Aoi finished.

"And finally we have this one." Sakuya said, bring up Madoka on the screen.

"Oh my, he's quite a cutie~!" Ryoko cooed as the others sweat dropped at her.

"Madoka Aragami…" Sakuya began ignoring that awkward moment. "It says here he's been a police officer since he was thirteen years old, a year after the Global Freeze. However due to his age, delinquent acts, and overall appearance some of the other officers look down on him."

"What acts are we talking about here?" Genjuro asked, curious.

"Nothing too major all he does it beat up gangs, thugs, and criminals alike. And for someone like him; he's actually a pretty responsible person and is very driven to accomplish his jobs and goals despite what others might think of him." Aoi informed.

"I see. That's good to know." Genjuro said, staring at the photograph.

There was something about this boy that he can feel by looking at this photograph alone, though it wasn't much since he has yet to meet him in person. However, above all else, the red haired man easily noticed the intense fire in his eyes and knew there's a story behind them, it was a look he was all too familiar with. And from looking at the different colored eye teen, he can see that fire won't be easily dimmed one bit.

"Everyone, I think we finally have come to a conclusion."

* * *

**(Atelier)**

"Dammit, I'm too late!" Madoka scowled as he and Gen ran inside the atelier only to see all of the paintings were gone. No doubt the fruitcake hid them somewhere already.

"Hey, hey, just what the heck is going on here, brat?" Gen asked, annoyed. "There isn't a single painting in here!"

"I can see that, asshole!" he shot back.

"It would appear someone has robbed me of my paintings." Kazuhiro said, walking inside the room.

Madoka knowingly that was a lie. But there was no way to prove it at this point, so he decided to ignore the two older men and looked around the area to find any clues that were left behind.

"A theft…? Then would you mind sharing the details with us down at the station, please?" Gen asked following his natural instincts as a cop.

Madoka saw a bunch of colorful plugs and narrowed his eyes knowing he had found something.

* * *

**(Interrogation Room)**

Gen slammed his hands against the table as they had asked this guy many questions, but there was nothing in particular he can give about that "theft" that went on inside the atelier.

Madoka knew they were wasting their time with him. The only reason why he was here is because he wants to keep a close eye on this guy, stalk him when he leaves the building, and wait for him to go to the place where he took the paintings. When that happens he finally put this Roidmude down for good this time.

"What's with all of the violence here? This isn't some interrogation, right? I'm the victim here, my paintings were stolen!" Kazuhiro lied.

Gen lightly slammed his fists against the table and sat in the chair.

"So you say there's a monster that can turn people into paintings, eh?" he began with an amused smirk on his face. "If such a being like that really does exist…I'd be quite jealous of him."

"Bastard…! The hell did you just say?" Madoka growled knowing this guy is trying to get on his nerves.

"Well if I were to be such a creature, I'd probably say something like this; "Those women are my hostages…and if anyone dares to come after me, the consequences will be dire." Or something of the sort." he laughed.

This causes Gen to scowl as the different colored eye teen walks over to the table and punches it really hard, breaking it in half shocking the older officer and Kazuhiro. He grabs "Kazuhiro" by the collar, slamming him against the wall and leans in close to him.

"Listen here you third-rate artist, fruitcake…" Madoka began, his scowl turning into a deathly glare. "Anyone who subjugates the fear of women or others, just for their self insignificant-satisfaction…will suffer the severe consequences by my hands, and I'll show no mercy. Above all else, I will pass judgment." he seriously told him before whispering in his ear. "And you know what happened last time."

This causes "Kazuhiro" to widen his eyes knowing exactly what he meant.

"You were lucky those Noise were in the way, but next time…there won't be any interruptions." said Madoka before releasing him and left the room.

Meanwhile, from behind the glass, Kiriko observed the interrogation.

* * *

**(Special Investigation Unit)**

"Hello!" Rinna happily announced catching everyone's attention.

"Oh, Rinna-chan, where did you go?" Jun asked.

"Just here and there~!" she playfully told them before holding up one of the paintings Kiriko took earlier. "Anyway, Kiriko-chan called earlier and asked me to analyze this Asaya guy's painting."

"Eh? Asaya's painting…?" Gen and Kyu simultaneously gaped.

Madoka and Jun remained quiet about the fact.

"Where'd you get that painting!?" asked Genpachi, somewhat accusing her of being the "thief".

"Now, now…!" Jun said trying to calm him down.

"After reviewing these analysis results…this canvas isn't a piece of cloth, it's a special compound of sort. That's how this guy can use paint as human data. To trap them, he would need a huge source of electricity to focus his power."

Madoka widen his eyes as everything in this case was coming to together.

"That confirms it, then! Over at the atelier I saw a bunch of plugs." Madoka confirmed.

"Oh, I got it! We can ask a buddy of mine who's an electric power maniac; he can narrow down the search for us!" Kyu said heading over to his desk to contact his friend.

"What's all of this now? It sounds suspicious!" Genpachi said before Jun shook his head and a placed on his shoulder.

"Madoka, you can keep an eye on Asaya. Meanwhile, we'll find the place where he's keeping the paintings." Kiriko offered making his smirk.

"Finally, I can do something fun. Good to see some of the spirit coming back. Just don't get yourself killed, alright. Looking for another partner is gonna be a pain in the ass." Madoka told her as she nodded before grabbing Hunter on his desk and leaving the room.

* * *

**(Streets)**

"What the hell is with this rain? I didn't hear anything about it on the weather report today…" Madoka mumbled as he was inside Tridoron with Mr. Belt in front the house where Paint lives.

"The investigation has narrowed it down to the storage district." Mr. Belt told him.

"Of course, that's where anyone would take a bunch of stuff to." Madoka commented before spotting Vegas out in the rain. "Vegas…he sure has been with us this whole entire time, hasn't he? What devotion."

"We know Paint has to be the evolved form of 010, it's not only for Kiriko's sake but his as well. He deems him as a personal enemy, one that must be taken care of. You see, five years ago, his best friend; Dimension Cab took a serious amount of damage to his body. Ever since then, he hasn't returned to duty and is still being repaired." Mr. Belt explained.

Madoka stayed quiet as his bangs obscured over his eyes.

"Vegas hasn't been his old fun-loving, jokester self…" Mr. Belt made a sad face for his comrade.

Madoka got out of the car and walked over to Vegas, who noticed him coming. He leaned down to meet the Shift Car.

"Nice work, Vegas…" he began. "Believe it or not, I can actually see where you're coming from. You and I are the same in some ways, but the only difference is…you get to your important person again."

Vegas responded with his usual noise causing the different colored eye officer to smirk a little.

It stopped raining and the sun came out as Kazuhiro watched them through a window inside the building, while Chase hid behind the wall corner and kept his gaze on the young officer.

* * *

Madoka felt someone was watching him and looked up to see Paint, in his Roidmude form, on top of a roof who laughed before heading off to the storage district.

"About that bastard showed himself!" Madoka ran back to Tridoron and got inside before starting the engine.

"Hurry Madoka, we need to go after him!" Mr. Belt said.

"No need to tell me twice!" Madoka said driving after him. "Alright, let's get this started!"

"_Start Your Engine!"_

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Once he was donned in his armor, Tridoron's hollow section opened as the wheel materialized into data passing through the window thus landing on his chest.

As Drive was getting closer to Paint, a certain someone had shot Tridoron thus stopping him from proceeding any further.

Chaser appeared and jumped in front of the car.

"Play with the Grim Reaper instead, bye-bye!" Paint said as he left for the storage district.

"Dammit!" Drive got out of Tridoron.

"This is bad! He's getting away!" Mr. Belt cried before Chaser stepped in front of Drive as the two engaged in combat. "Mashin Chaser!"

"Son of a bitch, now look what you made me do!" Drive snarled as they pushed each other back before trading blows.

"I may be the Grim Reaper but I do not destroy the cores. I give Roidmudes a second chance to start over!" Chaser said, using his Break Gunner to punch Drive back against a nearby tree.

"So that's his role!" Mr. Belt pointed out.

"But when you destroy the cores, our numbers are reduced!" Chaser argued.

"If your kind wasn't attacking humans to begin with or being total douche bags in the first place, then I wouldn't need a reason to come after you all and destroy your goddamn cores, now would I!?" Drive shot back.

"Shut up! You are the true Grim Reaper here, Kamen Rider!" Chaser exclaimed before pushing Drive back and pushed the barrel.

"**GUN!"**

He shot Drive in the chest and went down before quickly recovering and took cover behind a tree.

"Son of a bitch!" cursed Drive. "We're still evenly matched in terms of strength and power, but with that blaster he has a slight advantage over me…!"

"Good! Your analysis is still as sharp as ever. Now, how about we even things up a little?" Mr. Belt smiled as Tridoron's hollow section opened and the wheel from said car flew into Drive's hand.

It was now a sword with a metallic blade with blue edges, a red handle that shared the same design as Chaser's Break Gunner, and there was a slot for a Shift Car to enter.

"What the fuck is this!?" Drive yelled, outraged.

"An accelerative sword solely made for Drive exclusively. It's a new development made of compressed SO-1 alloy. And it doesn't have a name yet." Mr. Belt explained.

"Oh, I see." Drive nodded before throwing the sword away.

"Hey, Madoka…! Okay listen, I know this sword looks-!" Mr. Belt wanted to explain but Drive cut him off.

"What the fuck do you take me for, huh!? Just who the hell in their right minds would create such an embarrassing looking weapon as this!? I mean, I'm okay with my armor being designed after a race car, I'm okay with partnering little cars that allow me to change tired and grant me powers, and I'm fine with driving Tridoron along with partnering up with you!" Drive yelled from the top of his lungs.

"Oh no…" Mr. Belt said knowing this would happen.

"Ugh…! I swear to god, if this weapon has any flaws despite being stupid-looking, then I will personally destroy it with my own two bare hands, got it!? Drive growled making the belt scared. He submitted as the sword came back to his hand. "If anything it's just a Handle-Ken…nothing else."

"But that's only how it looks. Can't you come up with a more…_excellent _name?" Mr. Belt frowned.

"Look at this goddamn thing!" Drive shoved Handle-Ken in Mr. Belt's speed meter face. "What name would _you_ have possibly come up with, for a stupid-looking sword like this!?"

"W-Well, err…" Mr. Belt couldn't come up with anything.

"That's what I thought…" Drive said before charging after Chaser, who fired with his Break Gunner but he easily deflected the blasts with Handle-Ken's blade and then relentlessly slashed him.

Chaser cried in pain before aiming his Break Gunner at Drive and fired again, but the Kamen Rider easily deflected the blast with Handle-Ken again before they settled things with hand-to-hand combat.

Drive and Chaser's forearms collided, with both weapons in hand as Drive turned the wheel knowing it at least has to do something.

"**TURN!"**

Drive began to spin around as he hit Chaser across the chest making cry in pain and stagger backwards. He then turned the wheel again.

"**TURN!"**

Drive charged forward as he spun again landing another direct hit on his opponent, who leaned forward before recovering and attempting to strike him but he made a U-Turn on the wheel.

"**U-TURN!"**

Chaser ducked his head from another swing of Drive's sword as the Kamen Rider slide on his feet, continuing to follow up his attack by making a u-turn to face the Grim Reaper and directly slashed him again.

"I take back what I said about it being useless, it's actually pretty cool!" Drive smirked.

Chaser and Drive were about to go at it again but the Noise suddenly appeared, surrounding them.

"Creatures!" commented Chaser, slowly lifting his Break Gunner.

"Not this time!" Drive growled before attacking the Noise.

* * *

**(With Tsubasa)**

Tsubasa had just finished doing some studio work and was about to head over to the medical center to visit Kanade.

Her cell phone rang and she answered knowing it was her uncle.

"_Tsubasa, there are Noise nearby the storage district over at a park, where Drive and one of the robotic creatures he fights are at. I need you to go over there and take care of them, but this time…do __**NOT**__ attack Drive again! Am I clear?"_ Genjuro said on the other line.

"Yes…" she reluctantly answered.

* * *

**(Storage District)**

Kiriko, equipped with the Heavy Acceleration Reducing Machine, was searching for Density Shift particles inside the storage house she walked into and got a strong signal.

"The reading's strong. There's no doubt he was here." Kiriko confirmed before taking out her cell phone, dialing to call Madoka. However it was suddenly shot out of her hand causing her to fall.

"Nice!" Kazuhiro announced. "You truly are _avant-garde_!"

"I knew it! You truly are 010!" she confirmed.

"I will be going away to a new land once my work here has been finished. By then, no one will oppress me. However, on the other hand, I'm glad that you could make it. I would dearly regret leaving this country without turning you into a painting." he told her.

"You remember me?" Kiriko asked, shocked.

"Of course…!" Paint exclaimed. "During these past five years there hasn't been a single woman who can match the fear on your face that day." he then laughed.

Kiriko started to remember her encounter with him that day on the Global Freeze.

"The paintings of all of these women within this storage house…pale in comparison to you!"

"So the paintings are here…" she confirmed.

"Anyway, the Kamen Rider is busy with the Grim Reaper. So there will be no interference this time." he told her.

Kiriko was starting to feel her fear of him come back all over again. At first, she didn't know what to do until Madoka's voice rang in her head.

"_Despite what people may think of me or how they treat me; I'm still a cop above all else."_

"That's right, because I'm one too…Madoka!" Kiriko gathered whatever courage was presented to her as she took off the hat, grabbed her gun and pointed it at Paint.

"Oh? Are you serious about this? You're really going to go after a Roidmude with a weapon like that…?" Paint mused with laughter.

"I lost my smile on that day five years ago. I was truly scared back then and even now, but…that's why I became a detective! So I can help Drive! And save people from going through that kind of experience!I will protect them from a monster like you!" she stated with a firm resolve and fired her gun.

"Fool." Paint said transforming into his Roidmude form, shooting Hunter off the holder as the Shift Car was covered in purple slime.

Kiriko was now victim to the Density Shift as her hands started to turn into data.

"I will paint the horror on your face while you stand helpless!" declared Paint.

* * *

**(With Drive)**

Drive and Chaser were taking care of the horde of Noise while facing each other at the same time.

Drive turned Handle-Ken's wheel before pressing the horn.

Chaser pushed the barrel of Break Gunner.

"**TURN-DRIFT SPIN!"**

"**BREAK!"**

Drive was surrounded by Noise as he rotated in a circle and slashed all of them at once.

Chaser ran towards them and smashed every one of them with his weapon.

Once the Noise around them exploded, Drive and Chaser glared at each as they proceeded to continue on with their fight. However, a surge of the Density Shift's wave caught their attention.

"Damn…!" Drive grimaced.

"It's coming from the storage district!" Mr. Belt pointed out.

"Yeah, and I've got these douche bags and him to take care of!" Drive said knowing he was in a bind here at this point.

One of the Noise shot its projectile blast at Drive, who noticed and was about to deflect it until a yellow energy circle appeared in front of him, taking the blast inside before shooting it back at the Noise.

"Dimension Cab! You've revived!?" Mr. Belt surprisingly said.

"So that's Vegas' buddy, eh?" Drive mused watching the said Shift Car circling around his friend in joy. "I'm actually startin' to feel a little jealous of you…"

"The compressed alloy of SO-1 developed for your sword, must have helped restored Dimension Cab's body." Mr. Belt theorized.

"Well if that's the case, I'll take back every bad thing I said about this sword then. If its parts helped Cab here, it's okay in my book." Drive complimented before…

"_Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…!"_ a familiar voice sang as blue energy swords rained down from the sky, destroying the Noise around them.

"It's her again…!" Mr. Belt cried as they looked up to see Tsubasa descending towards them.

"Relic User…" confirmed Chaser.

"Relic User…?" questioned Drive, catching on what his opponent had said. "Ah whatever, I don't have time to her again either!"

Tsubasa landed her feet to the ground as she went after the Noise taking them down one by one. She moved at tremendous speed while slashing them.

"Quickly, Madoka…we must take this chance and go to the storage district! Kiriko could be in danger!" Mr. Belt said.

"Right!" nodded Drive. He ran towards Tridoron and drove off.

"I won't let you!" Chaser exclaimed running to his bike but was stopped by a Noise.

Tsubasa used Thousand Tears to finish off the remaining Noise as she briefly looked at Chaser before heading off back to base.

* * *

**(Storage House)**

"Nice, nice, nice…! Show me more fear!" Paint laughed as he typed in the passcode to a hidden doorway where the paintings are kept. "Show me more than what those other women did! You will be my magnum opus!" he laughed then turned around to see the paintings only to find out they were gone. "My paintings…! My paintings are gone!"

"And you're next, fruitcake!" Madoka announced, lunging a punch towards Paint's side sending him flying against the wall creating a hole.

Spike slide into Kiriko's holder and freed her from becoming data.

"You alive…?" Madoka asked.

"…Madoka…" Kiriko looked at him.

"All the paintings are in Tridoron." he informed her.

"Impossible…! How'd you know I was here?" Paint demanded.

"Well that's simple, Kiriko intentionally tempted your ass into using a gravity surge so we can pin point which storage house you were in." Madoka explained.

"What?" Paint was shocked.

"If I am in the sphere within that influence of a gravity surge, I can locate the epicenter." Mr. Belt continued.

"And with that we figured it was the quickest way to have you confess where the paintings were really at." Madoka confirmed before looking at his partner. "Man, you sure are crazy."

"You should talk!" Kiriko retorted knowing he's crazier. "Anyway, I believed in you. If I managed to get him to start the gravity surge, you would come running to where I was."

"_Good buddy! _I'm envious of you two." Mr. Belt complimented as the two looked at Paint.

"Ridiculous! How can someone like _you_ outsmart me…?" Paint demanded.

"Simple! He's a Kamen Rider!" Kiriko answered.

"I wouldn't have said that, but close enough…" Madoka shrugged before glaring at Paint. "You remember what I told you in the interrogation room? I'll show you no mercy as you face the consequences by my own hands, I'm your judge!"

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Drive charged after Paint as his eyes glowed and he relentlessly punched him several timed before knocking him out of the storage house.

* * *

"Damn you!" Paint growled as he tried to shoot projectile lasers at Drive who easily avoided them, proceeding forward to him. "Stay still!"

"Man, you really are a fruitcake…" Drive commented reaching his opponent, punching him various times in the chest sending him flying back.

"Stop calling me a fruitcake!" demanded Paint.

"I only speak the truth, asshole. Anyway, can't finish ya off just yet until I explain how I took back those Paintings." Drive said before inserting Dimension Cab into the brace.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**DIMENSION CAB!"**

His tire was now replaced with a taxi colored theme wheel as the right-diagonal upper part of his body popped off.

"Now, I'll show you…" Drive said before sinking into the yellow wheel as it traveled towards Paint.

It circled around him as Drive popped out of the wheel, Paint lunged forward his string-like marker arm at him as he traveled on the arm before reaching his face and punching three times. Paint was sent flying back as Drive's body walked over to him, the diagonal left bodied arm tapped his shoulder making the Roidmude turn around only to get kicked thus rolling on the ground.

"I see! So that's how you were able to take the paintings back!" Paint grimaced as Drive attached himself together, tapping his left leg to get feel of himself again.

"_Exactly!"_ Mr. Belt said in English.

"It does feel weird though." Drive commented. Having your diagonal right upper body split in half was pretty freaky.

"You **dare** steal my beloved paintings, you thief!" Paint angrily exclaimed.

"That's rich coming from a kidnapper! Those are people not paintings, you fruitcake!" Drive shot back. "Alright that's it, it's time I finish you off for good this time! Come, Handel-Ken!"

Tridoron shot the sword from its hollow section directly at Drive.

(**Play Kamen Rider OST-Surprise Drive)**

Now with Handle-Ken in hand, Drive feels like he can settle things faster than last time.

"Time to end this…" Drive was about to proceed towards his opponent before Vegas came into his other hand. "Vegas…?" he blinked before understanding what the Shift Car was doing. "Oh, I read ya now!"

"You understood, right? He believes you can do 777 now, Madoka." Mr. Belt smiled.

"Hell yeah, I can stop this roulette now!" Drive said before exchanging Cab for Vegas.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**DREAM VEGAS!"**

Once Vegas's tired attached itself onto Drive, it began to spin while glowed in colorful sparkles.

"Yeah…it feels different this time. Now that your buddy is all patched up, you have you spark again. And I love it!" Drive grinned as the 777 appeared and fired gold coins at Paint.

"But that's not all!" he took Vegas out of the brace and inserted him into Handle-Ken's slot then twisted the key.

"**HISSATSU: DREAM VEGAS-FULL THROTTLE!"**

Drive charged at Paint who tried to stop him by firing his projectile blast at him, the Kamen Rider slid on his feet avoiding all of the blast as he got close and slashed him.

"**TURN!"**

He slashed Paint as the first 7 hologram appeared.

"**TURN!"**

He slashed again as the second 7 appeared.

"**U-TURN!"**

And with the final attack a third 7 appeared. Soon all three appeared as Drive slid away from the explosion as Paint's core floated in the air and exploded.

**(Song End)**

Drive took Vegas out of Brace and pushed the button canceling the transformation.

"_**NICE DRVE!"**_

Madoka looked up at the spot where Paint's core exploded.

"Hey Kiriko, Vegas…check out the golden rain. I'm sure that'll change your bad mojo." he mused continuing to stare at it.

Kiriko smiled as she looked at it too along with Vegas.

"_I may have a smile back…but Madoka, what about your smile?"_ Kiriko thought sadly looking at her partner.

* * *

**(Special Investigation Unit)**

"No way!" said Gen, holding the portrait. "The painting disappeared! I can't believe it!"

"_Of course…"_ Madoka frowned.

"You are so stubborn. Just give up and accept the truth of reality already." Kyu told him whole flashing his doll around.

"_Thank you, Kyu…"_ Madoka sighed knowing he's trying to save a lost cause.

"The real Asya Kazuhiro was inside one of the paintings too. I'm sure he left the original's data in order to imitate him." Rinna explained.

"The question is: how do we phrase this on a report?" Jun began as this was Madoka's cue to leave the room.

Kiriko knew this was wrong but decided to roll with it, since she didn't want part in this either.

"Ah! Madoka-kun, Kiriko-chan…you're up!"

* * *

**(Drive Pit)**

"Two down….and one hundred and one remain left." Mr. Belt said to himself.

* * *

**(Bridge)**

"Another one of our comrades defeated." Heart began leaning against the gate. "Damn Kamen Rider."

Chase stayed quiet as he leaned his back against the gate with arms crossed.

"_If your kind wasn't attacking humans to begin with or being total douche bags in the first place, then I wouldn't need a reason to come after you all and destroy your goddamn cores, now would I!?"_

For some reason his words replayed themselves in his mind. It both confused him and irritated him at the same time. And now that he thinks about it, these feelings are new to him. However…

"I will defeat him. It is my purpose." stated Chase.

"Not only you!" a familiar voice said as they turned to look at Steel, holding a large bucket of sweets. "The one to kill the Kamen Rider…will be me!" he stated and transformed into his Roidmude form.

"Why is it only that these disorderly, rude, problematic, and stupid ones awakening their powers!?" Brain stated with pure annoyance.

* * *

**(Special Investigation Unit)**

Rinna was inside the room late at night as she walks over to Madoka's desk and picks up Dimension Cab.

* * *

**(Second Division)**

"They just finished solving their case." Ryoko stated before looking at Genjuro. "How much time will you let them recuperate?"

"I suppose giving them a couple of days won't hurt. It won't be that long before we all meet." Genjuro said knowing he should let them recover before doing anything rash.

* * *

**Next Time-Engine 6: Gungnir Reborn! Alliance!**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed. Have a good night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Engine 6: Gungnir Reborn! Alliance!**

"You sure are crazy." Madoka commented as he watched Hibiki climb up a tree.

"Eh? Is that supposed to be an insult?" Hibiki frowned, trying to reach for a white cat.

"Who knows?" he shrugged.

"That's so mean!" Hibiki pouted.

"Just bring the cat down already, will ya? I got other things to do." Madoka said as the girl continued to climb.

"I got you…" Hibiki reached for the cat and grabbed it cheering in victory then suddenly starts falling off the tree. "Oh no, I'm falling!"

Madoka sighed as he stretches out his arms and caught the girl.

"Huh?" she blinked in confusion before looking up at him. "Oh, Madoka-kun…"

He drops her on purpose now.

"OW! What'd you do that for!?" she frowned at him.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, annoyed.

"Huh?" she blinks, confused

"You got school or something, don't you?"

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" Hibiki frantically yells. "Madoka-kun, would you please give me a ride?"

"_I can say I'm late for an important case and leave her here." _Madoka thought before spotting Type Speed watching him knowing it was Mr. Belt. _"Damn belt…"_ he faced Hibiki who was on the verge of tears. "Alright, whatever…"

"Thank you!" she happily smiled as they got inside Tridoron.

Madoka scowled on the way.

* * *

**(Play Believe by Nami Tamaki)**

The music begins with Drive Pit lighting up while Tridoron is getting ready for takeoff. Drive slowly lifts his head up as his eyes glowed before taking off into the streets, along with the Symphogear users as the title appears.

**(Kotoba mitsukeraezu omowazu fureta katasaki) **

Madoka walks away from a ruined area of the city. Chris said walks away from Fine's mansion.

**(Kimi wa nani mo iwazuni tsumetaku furihooku)**

Tsubasa stares out in the distance while Kanade stands across from her looking sad. Hibiki and Miku are standing back to back with sad looks.

**(Kono sasai na gokai kara osanai ai wa kuzureteku)**

Genjuro and his colleagues of Second Division are working unaware of a dark force hovering over them. Madoka walks away from the girls as they all look at him.

**(Sonna kanashii kao mitakunai)**

Chris looks sad as she walks alone in the park before a hand reaches out to her, then looks up to see Madoka as the scene around them changes into space with the Shift Cars around them.

**(Yume sae nakushitemo sono hohoemi dake sutenaibe) **

Heart grins as a screen behind him shows his Roidmude form in action. Brain looks annoyed as the screen behind him demonstrates his Roidmude form abilities. Finally, Chase stands back to back with Mashin Chaser as the screen shows his battles with Drive.

**(Kono mune kagayaiteite)**

Mr. Belt appears in the night sky as Drive and Madoka stand back to back, along with Kiriko salutes in front of them. Drive and Chaser are seen pointing their weapons at each other. The screen splits as we see both Second Division and Special Investigation Unit starting up their systems.

**(Itsuka chikau boku wa kono te be kizuku mirai wa) **

Chris is firing a bunch of Noise while Hibiki is sends various punches to them, and Tsubasa slashes them with her sword. Drive is clenching his fist as his friends and allies appear behind him.

**(Kanarazu kono basho be kimi ga book ni ittatte)**

Fine is seen commanding the Noise as the girls charges into action. Then we see Drive and Chaser duke it out as they clash fist before their human forms appear glaring at one another.

**(Bakedo ima wa futari setsunaku sorashita hitomi) **

Miku has her hands clasped together as she smiles before Drive and Hibiki appear not facing each other as they look out in the distance.

**(Beaerukoto wo shinjite) **

Drive is driving Tridoron through various explosions as the girls run to keep up, while firing song ends with Drive standing on top of tower and the girls are sitting underneath him.

* * *

**(Lydian Music Academy)**

"Thank you, Madoka-kun!" Hibiki waves before running inside the school with the cat in her arms.

Four days had passed since the incident with Paint. Hibiki was out of the hospital two days after the case was over and continues to live out her daily life. And during that time, Madoka became familiar with her and Miku as accomplices in his eyes only because they're all friends with Ethan.

"I hate you." Madoka scowled at Mr. Belt

"You need to learn how to be polite to girls." Mr. Belt chided.

"Whatever…" Madoka scoffed.

"I should fear for your love life, but something tells me that won't be a problem." Mr. Belt said.

"Shut up! Like I need that crap in my life…!" Madoka scowled before driving away from the school.

* * *

On the road a food truck driver was caught by surprise when the Density Shift momentarily occurred causing him to drive off the road and into a factory parking lot. Afterwards he stepped out of the truck.

"Was that a Slowdown?" he pondered searching for the source. "Probably not…" the Slowdown occurred again catching by surprise as he turned to face three men approaching.

It was Crush along with two Roidmude in their human forms dancing around like idiots. Secretly, the two of them were known as Spider-Type number 060 and Cobra-Type number 074.

"I can smell it…" Crush began. "I think we found the good stuff, boys!"

They cheered in excitement about whatever the "good stuff" is.

"Hey bro, you gotta show us that evolved form again!" 060 said in excitement.

"Ah well, since you asked so nicely." Crush put the bucket of sweets down before transforming. He bumped his hammer armed weapons together then let out a yell of laughter.

"Nice one, bro!" 074 laughed, admiring Crush's evolved form.

"You're awesome!" 060 added before they cheered, resulting with 074 and himself to transform into their Roidmude forms.

Crush went to the back door and smashed it open letting his "brothers" inside to retrieve whatever is inside.

"Honey, I'm home!" 074 playfully joked.

"Man, what a haul!" 060 commented.

"Guess what I've got in store for you…" Crush said, approaching the food truck driver.

"P-Please…spare me!" he begged.

"Wrong answer, try again!" Crush attempted to hit him before Tridoron appeared, crashing into the Roidmude sending him flying away from his victim.

"Who the hell are you!?" 060 demanded getting out of the truck's back and kicked a box.

"The guy who'll kick the asses of you clowns." Drive answered, stepping out of Tridoron.

"It's the Kamen Rider! Get him!" commanded Crush.

060 and 074 charged towards Drive who easily knocked them out with a few simple jabs not hard enough to send them flying. It was really embarrassing how weak these guys are. The other lower ranked ones he fought before put up more of a fight than they did.

"That was boring." Drive shifted his attention over to Crush, who seemed pretty eager for a fight. "Since you're an evolved one, I might have a workout."

"I've been waiting for this, Kamen Rider!" Crush declared, racing towards Drive swinging his hammers arms at him. Drive evaded the attacks before punching him in the chest before kicking him away.

"For a dumbass this guy has a heavy load of power on him. When I punched him it was like hitting layers of steel or iron…well, five if I weren't transformed. It's like fighting that Iron guy again." Drive noted getting a clear gauge of this guy's power.

"You remembered." Mr. Belt smiled.

"Better use Hunter for this one." he was about to call for Hunter but Mr. Belt stopped him.

"I actually have someone better suited for the job." Mr. Belt said as a Dump Shift Car came and crashed into Crush who fell on his butt.

"A new ally, eh? He looks durable, let's try him out." Drive said before inserting Dump into the Shift Brace.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

Once the yellow and black wheel connected to his chest along with a drill on his forearm, Drive forcibly stepped forward as the drill went crazy!

"**RUMBLE DUMP!"**

"The hell!?" exclaimed Drive as the drill made him hit the two Roidmude he knocked out earlier as they regained consciousness. "Oh hell no…!" Drive stepped his ground and managed to fight for control. "Listen to me, you little bastard! I'm the one in charge, you got that! I decide who or what to hit!"

Drive barely had control over his new tire and weapon, though he can still feel it trying to reject him. Taking what little time he has left, he aimed for Crush and hit him five times before the wheel rejected him as he reverted back into his base form.

"What the hell…" Drive frowned.

"It seems as though he isn't compatible with Type Speed, despite your overall power and natural ability to bring out this form's full potential." Mr. Belt analyzed.

"Let's bail, boys!" Crush announced before they comically ran away.

"Hey, wait! This fight isn't over, dammit!" Drive growled, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Don't worry, we can settle it later." Mr. Belt said.

Drive walked over to Tridoron got inside and left before officers arrived.

* * *

**(Special Investigation Unit)**

"This makes it the seventh attack on a transportation truck, but we finally were able to fight off the monster." Kirihara Eiji, the Superintendent of Public Security informed.

It was because of him they all knew about the attacks.

"The Special Investigation Unit is to thank for avoiding major losses. Thank you all." he lightly bowed to them.

"Did you all hear that!? We finally have a kind word!" Jun excitedly said about to cry tears of joy.

"_And I call bullshit." _Madoka thought keeping an eye on Kirihara. It was strange for someone in Public Security or any other high ranking officer to give them a word of praise. Also, he is able to know about the attacks too.

"Anyway, I heard this "Kamen Rider" made another appearance. Do any of you happen to have any information regarding this?" Kirihara asked as everyone went silent.

It was obvious no one had any information except for Madoka and Kiriko, who obviously weren't going to say anything so he has nothing on them.

"Even in this line of work that's out of our expertise." Jun answered.

"Kamen Rider, huh…" Gen began. "I think the guy's a fraud."

"What'd you say!?" Kyu exclaimed walking towards the lieutenant, who sat in the chair before getting up to stare down at him. "The whole internet is calling him a hero!"

"You got any proof?" he challenged.

"We're still working on a photograph…" Kyu reluctantly admitted in defeat walking back to his desk.

"Calm yourself, Lieutenant Otta. I want to believe he is fighting on the side of justice, too." Kirihara said, sitting him down about to leave the room.

"Superintendent, the monsters seem to be attacking these food trucks at random. I'm amazed how you are able to predict them." Kiriko said sharing her partner's suspicious.

"We have a talented team of investigators. Not to mention someone who's familiar with these kinds of attacks." Kirihara said before Rinna walked inside the room.

"Superintendent Kirihara, I'm ready for your briefing on the Density Shift Effect." she said.

"Oh Rinna-san, you know the Superintendent?" Jun asked.

"Kinda." she playfully answered.

"Excuse me…" Kirihara said as he left the room.

"_Bye bye..."_ Rinna playfully said before closing the door.

"Hey!" Gen tried reaching out to her. "What the hell! The doc's answering to Public Security now!?"

"Eh? Are we losing Rinna-san? That would be a shame, wouldn't it?" Jun said before taking out his phone. "Let's see if we can check any fortunes."

Madoka sighed before heading out to do his daily patrols.

* * *

**(Lydian Academy-Dorm Room)**

"What a total disaster…! My first day back at school felt like a hundred bombs exploding in my face all at once! I'm pretty sure my life is cursed!" Hibiki complained as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Part of it comes from you being a total airhead, and the other is when you put your nose into places where it shouldn't be." Miku told her while closing her notebooks.

"I'm only helping people it's not a bad thing. Besides, you know it's a hobby of mine." Hibiki told her.

"I'm simply implying that there has to be a limit somewhere. You can't always expect some random person to be a good citizen, and just save you out of the goodness of their hearts." Miku stated.

"I guess so…but the Kamen Rider did though." Hibiki smiled remembering how the red race car amored theme hero saved her three weeks ago at the Zwei Wing concert.

"Are you sure you saw him during the incident? Some people are implying he's still a myth." Miku said.

"Of course I did! I even showed you a drawing of him that I made. See!" Hibiki exclaimed, pointing to a horrible drawing of Drive.

Miku shot her a deadpanned stare. "I'm surprised how your kindergarten drawings are passing through art class."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, didn't you want to go purchase Tsubasa-san's new CD today?" Miku recalled.

"Oh yeah that's right! I nearly forgot about that!" Hibiki realized before putting her shoes on. "Okay! I'll be right back!" And just like that she ran out the door.

"Dummy." Miku sighed.

* * *

**(With Madoka)**

Madoka walked through the streets with hands in his pockets doing his daily patrols.

"I really don't like that Superintendent guy, he knew about those attacks." Madoka began.

"It seems oddly suspicious he is able to predict when and where the attacks are taking place." Mr. Belt said using Type Speed to move around freely as he is on his partner's shoulder.

"And that crap about having someone familiar with similar attacks in his department. I don't buy it. Most likely he knows someone in one of the companies, somebody undercover or even a manager."

"I agree. At least you and Kiriko are going over there tomorrow to question the president." Mr. Belt said. "Well anyway, how long do you plan to patrol?"

"Who knows? I don't really care if I'm out late or not." he answered.

"That's not good. You should go home for today and rest." Mr. Belt instructed.

"Yeah, right…" Madoka lightly scoffed before noticing something. "Hey…do you think it's a little too quiet?" he narrowed his eyes not seeing very many people around.

"Now that you mention it…" Mr. Belt began before they spotted ash in the air.

A loud scream was heard.

"Trouble…!" Mr. Belt cried.

Madoka quickly ran to the source.

* * *

**(With Hibiki)**

Hibiki, along with a little girl who she picked up not too long ago, was running away from the Noise as they were heading over to a foundry where they ultimately were cornered.

This started when Hibiki was on her way to the music store before noticing ash floating in the air making her realize the Noise were already nearby. Soon they arrived as she ran away, picked up the girl, and then ended up here.

"Scared…! I'm really scared!" the girl said, frightened.

"It'll be alright, don't worry. I promise not to let them hurt you." Hibiki assured, holding the girl.

As the Noise approached the girls, a voice was heard…

"**SP-SP-SPEED!"**

A red blur appeared as it dealt with the Noise closest to the girls.

"Huh?" Hibiki blinked looking up at her savior.

"This is why I'm a night owl on patrol." Drive glared at the Noise holding Handle-Ken in hand as the Shift Cars arrived to their aid distracting them, giving him enough time to check on the girls.

"Kamen Rider!?" exclaimed Hibiki, surprised to see Drive again.

"_What the hell…? Why is she here!?"_ Drive surprisingly thought knowing this should be curfew hours for students. "Damn."

Drive was about to inform them to leave but sensed a Noise approaching as he slashed it with his sword. They became surrounded by a small horde as he turned the wheel and pressed the horn.

"Stay down!" he yelled as the girls stayed down.

"**TURN-DRIFT SPIN!"**

Drive rotated in a full circle slicing every Noise around them.

"Hurry up and get out of here!" Drive told them before he reached his hand out as Flare came to him.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**MAX FLARE!"**

Drive inserted Max Flare into Handle-Ken's slot as the sword became enveloped in flames.

"**FLARE!"**

He then slashes them as they burned in the process.

Hibiki watched in amazement seeing the Kamen Rider get rid of the Noise trying to protect them, but…

**(Play Gekisou Gungnir)**

"_I want to help, too! I made a promise to help this girl! And…I don't want to die!"_ Hibiki thought with a firm resolve before glowing in a orange light.

This causes Drive to stop his assault as he looks back at Hibiki

"The hell…?" he pondered.

"What is this…?" Mr. Belt exclaimed, confused.

"_Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron..."_

The light became even brighter causing Drive to shield his eyes.

* * *

**(Second Division)**

Tsubasa ran inside the room after visiting Kanade from the medical center as the alarms were still going off.

"Tsubasa, you're here…" Genjuro said, looking at her.

"What's going on with the Noise?" she asked.

"We're getting a signal on their location right now!" one of the technicians answered.

"We detected the signal! And are locating them right now!" another informed.

"There's a powerful surge of energy in the location of the Noise!"

"Is this…" Ryoko gaped.

**-GUNGNIR-**

"Gungnir!?" exclaimed Genjuro, surprised.

Tsubasa looks shocked knowing it couldn't have been Kanade, since the Relic itself was destroyed and the fact she's still in a coma.

* * *

**(Foundry)**

"The fuck…?" Drive cursed, questioning what is going on.

Hibiki became donned in a black and orange bodysuit with white armored pieces, large gauntlets that seemed good for punching and boots for kicking.

"Haven't I seen that suit somewhere before?" questioned Drive getting an odd sense of déjà vu.

"Wh-What is this!? What happened to my body?" Hibiki exclaimed not expecting this.

Drive wanted to retort but a Noise was about to attack Hibiki from behind. He was about to act until Hibiki, out of instinct, spun around and kicked the Noise causing it to disintegrate.

"Well that's new…" Drive commented, spinning around to slash a nearby coming Noise. He made his way over to Hibiki, who seemed awe struck by her newfound abilities. "This isn't going so well…"

"Umm…?" Hibiki began not knowing what to do.

"Alright kid, listen up…my original plan was to have you two run away while I took care of these guys, but now that's impossible since we're surrounded. So a new game plan is in call for."

"What do you have in mind?" Hibiki asked, willing to do anything that would assure their survival.

"Just stay put right there and protect the girl." Drive began. "Even though you brought a Noise down earlier due to that suit enhancing your psychical abilities, I can tell you're not a fighter with training or experience by looking at you. Either way…do whatever means necessary to stay alive, alright?"

"Yes!" Hibiki nodded as the Shift Cars formed around her.

"Those little guys will help protect you and the girl, so you won't have to worry about being outnumbered. Despite their size, they have a lot of power." he explained. "Got that?"

"Yes! I'll do whatever I can!" Hibiki claimed.

Drive focused his attention back to the Noise and then dashed over to them, slashing the creatures with his flame enhanced sword making it easier for him to finish these things off faster.

Hibiki did her best to protect the girl as she spotted a Noise and punched it making her smile. Another one was about to sneak up on them, but the Shift Cars came to her aid and pushed it back.

"Thank you little cars!" Hibiki smiled.

"**TURN-DRIFT SPIN!"**

Drive spins around 360 degrees as he slashes every Noise cornering him causing them to explode. His eye pieces then glow to life.

"Amazing…"

**(End Gekisou Gungnir)**

Drive narrowed his eyes after hearing the engine of motorcycle, along with a certain bluenette riding on it making her way towards them.

Hibiki notices and looks to see…

"Tusbasa-san…?" she questions.

"_Bitch…"_ Drive bitterly thought still pissed that she fought him without reason.

Tsubasa rides past them before jumping off her bike, which hit one of the Noise causing an explosion as she sang.

"_Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…"_

**(Play Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

Drive decided to merely watch as Tsubasa donned her armor which seemed a little different from what he recalls. Though he really doesn't give a damn about how it looks before or after.

Tsubasa slashes the Noise as her sword begins to turn bigger and then lifts it above her head, the blade now enveloped in blue electricity before swinging it releasing a blue crescent wave of energy.

**Azure Slash!**

After the wave of energy destroys the Noise, she leaps up into the air swinging her sword.

**Thousand Tears!**

The familiar blue energy sword projectiles soon rain down hitting every Noise in their wake. One even hit a Noise that was about o hit Drive, who didn't seem fazed or surprised.

**(End Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

Once everything seemed to have settled down, a giant Noise appeared about to attack until a giant sword pierced it as it exploded from the contact.

"This is interesting." Mr. Belt commented making Drive snort in response.

* * *

Afterwards the military arrived to seal off the area. Normally, Drive would've left before they arrived but wanted to make sure Hibiki and the little girl were in good hands.

"Excuse me…" Aoi began, approaching them offering a cup of hot chocolate. "I thought you might like some, it is cold after all."

"Thank you!" Hibiki happily accepts the hot chocolate, drinking it before her armor suddenly disappears surprising her as she was about to fall but Drive caught her.

"Careful." he advised.

"Y-Yes!" she nervously replies, blushing in embarrassment.

The two notices the little girl waving to them.

"Nee-chan, Nii-chan, thank you…!" she called out before leaving with her mother.

"I'm leaving…" Drive was about to leave before the government agents surrounded him, pointing their guns to prevent him from doing so. "Seriously, you really want me to kick your asses?" he tightly gripped Handle-Ken. "Well then, who's first…?"

The agents shivered in gear knowing they didn't stand a chance against Drive, but they needed to follow orders somehow.

"You two are to accompany us back to Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division Headquarters. In short, we cannot let you leave." Tsubasa stated, stepping in front of Drive with a glare.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Drive challenged, glaring back.

Hibiki looks really scared as she backs away thinking they were going to start a fight any moment now. Fortunately, Shinji Ogawa stepped in between the two carrying a pair of handcuffs.

"Please, we simply don't mean any harm. There's no reason for us to fight. We're on the same side here." he said in hopes of soothing things down.

"Same side my ass! And what's with those cuffs, planning to take us into custody or something!?" Drive said, getting ready to take them all on.

"It's just a safety precaution for Hibiki-san over there." Shinji said before looking at her. "I'm sorry, but like I said we need you to-!?" Drive grabbed his arm, lightly squeezing it causing him to wince in pain.

"Hold it right there, asshole. Putting handcuffs on a high school girl is extreme, don't you think? She hasn't done anything wrong or even has the guts to harm everyone here. But I can, though…" Drive said, ominously.

The agents were really scared knowing he means business. In truth, Drive didn't want to hurt anyone so he decided to put them at ease.

"How about this: I agree to come with you to this base of yours, and she comes along with me as we follow you." Drive said as Tridoron arrived. "My ride's here. So we have a deal?"

Shinji nodded.

* * *

They soon arrived at Lydian Music Academy confusing the pair as they entered inside.

"So it's underneath this crummy school?" Drive said as the entered the elevator.

"Please hold on to the levers, it can be a little dangerous in here sometimes." Shinji informed as they did as instructed.

Hibiki nervously laughed still feeling awkward about this.

"Don't think laughing will get you out of this." Tsubasa sternly said.

"_What a freakin' Ice Queen."_ Drive scowled.

"Smiles have no meaning to the place we're going."

"_Oh yeah, and let's not forget bitch…"_ Drive mentally added before speaking. "I'll see it when I believe it, you blue haired Ice Queen."

Both traded glares causing Hibiki and Shinji to feel extremely uncomfortable due to the heavy intensity in the air.

They later arrived in front of an entrance and stepped in only to find…

"Welcome to Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division, home of the guardians of humanity!" Genjuro cheered as everyone laughed enjoying the party.

"What the hell is this…?" Drive questioned, blinking at them.

Hibiki blinks at them in confusion, Tsubasa sighs and face palms, and Shinji nervously laughs.

"Welcome~!" Ryoko cheered, approaching Hibiki while grabbing her phone to position it for a picture. "Now put on a smile!"

"W-Wait…! Just what is this place and how do you know my name!?" Hibiki frantically yelled.

"Second Division is wartime secret service, so you check out easy as pie!" Genjuro explained with a smile, waving a wand as flowers popped out.

"Ta-da~!" Ryoko cheered, carrying Hibiki's bag.

"Ah, that's my bag! Wait, you were spying on me!? What did you find inside?" Hibiki frantically yelled.

"Alright then, let's start with introductions shall we?" Genjuro began clearing his throat. "I'm Genjuro Kazanari, the chief of Second Division and call the shots!"

"And I'm Ryoko Sakurai, the brains of this operation. Very nice to meet you…" Ryoko introduced.

"We have called you here today, because we would like your cooperation to work with us." Genjuro began.

"If that's all, then I'm outta here." Drive said about to leave.

"Wait…" Genjuro began making him stop. "Don't think we don't know who you are…Madoka Aragami-kun." Drive widens his eyes out of shock as he turns his head to face him.

"Eh? Is that true…?" Hibiki asked, looking at Drive.

"_What the hell…! How does he-!?"_ Genjuro interrupted his thoughts.

"And if you don't believe me, you're partner is here too." he gestured to the agents as they kindly brought Kiriko out, carrying a plate of food wearing a party cap. And brought a TV set out as well.

"Drive…?" she exclaims, surprised.

"Kiriko!"

"And this is further proof." Genjuro said, turning the TV on showing Drive's battles.

Drive ferociously growled at the man tightening his fist knowing it was useless to hide his identity from all of these damn people! So he undid the transformation surprising Hibiki.

**"_NICE DRIVE!"_**

"M-Madoka-kun…!" she gaped.

"You bastard…! So you took the liberty of kidnapping my partner, go through police files by hacking into the system, trying to handcuff a high school girl, sending this blue haired Ice Queen to fight me, and now cornering me into doing this!" Madoka angrily listed.

"Stop, Madoka…!" Mr. Belt yelled causing everyone to stay silent for a few moments.

"EHHH!?" they all cried.

"D-Did that belt just talk!?" Hibiki yelled, pointing at Mr. Belt.

"Oh my, how fascinating~!" giggled Ryoko, looking at the belt.

"Screw the fact he can talk! I'm still pissed off! Ah whatever, I'm leaving…!" Madoka turns to walk away before Kiriko grabbed his arm.

"Cut it out, Madoka. Let' hear what he has to say and then we can leave." Kiriko said hoping to get through to her partner.

"Fuck that! Like I'm gonna listen to what this old man has to say! And in case you forgot, we have case to solve! So I ain't gonna waste anymore time here!" Madoka said, walking away from them. "Oh, and another thing, this place is supposed to be home to humanity's guardians? What complete bullshit! Sounds more like something from a Saturday morning cartoon show!"

"Everyone, I'm really sorry of for this! He usually isn't like this." Kiriko said, trying to lighten things up.

"Bullshit! And the chances of me joining you clowns or coming back to this place is a fat chance!" the different colored eye officer yelled before entering the elevator.

"Madoka-kun…" Hibiki uttered.

Tsubasa glares at him knowing she'll make him pay.

"Excuse me." Kiriko politely bowed. "I promise that we'll come back and explain our side of the story, until then…goodbye."

Genjuro sighed once he watched Kiriko leave.

"_Why do I end up with the problem children?"_

* * *

**(Crush's Hideout)**

"More…I need more!" Crush complained while eating his sweets.

"Let's get some more, bro!" 074 suggested.

"Yeah, let's go out there!" 060 agreed as they went up to him.

"Hell yeah…!" Crush cheered as the two joined in.

"That will be enough." Chase announced, walking inside the room with Break Gunner in hand ready to fire.

"Grim Reaper…! You here to kill me!?" exclaimed Crush.

"You're starting over…" Chase pointed his weapon at them.

"No! I still need to eat! And no one's going to stop me…!" Crush exclaimed, throwing some sweet popcorn at Chase.

Now angered and irritated, he pointed his Break Gunner at the trio once again to fire this time.

"There is no need to execute him, Chase." Brain announced, stopping his comrade from reducing them into cores. "You may leave now if you wish."

"Heck yeah!" cheered Crush as they left the room.

"Why did you stop me, Brain? He seems like the type you wouldn't miss." Chase said, knowingly.

"He is our friend. Well…if I were Heart that's what I'd say. Isn't that right?" Brain said as Heart musingly laughs from behind a few ruins.

"Brain, I never thought I'd hear the day you would make a joke!" Heart said. "In any case, I say later that we...go on trip."

"Trip…?" questioned Brain, confused.

"Chase, in the meantime protect Crush." Heart instructed.

Chase points his Gunner at a glass of orange juice shooting it out of anger.

* * *

**(Drive Pit)**

"Honestly, you shouldn't have snapped like that…Mdoka." Mr. Belt said.

"I had every right to be that pissed off!" Madoka stated, sitting on a cushion seat. "Besides, we both know there are certain people who we can or cannot trust with Drive's, or rather _your_ secrets…whatever it is that you're hiding. And same goes for those guys, too."

"That is true…" Mr. Belt said knowing he didn't trust those people either. Or the fact Madoka agrees with him and knows he's still hiding a few secrets. "Anyway, we should get back to the case.

"So I can use Hunter to take that idiot down, then?" Madoka asked referring to Crush.

"Actually, I was about to say we have to take your new body out for test run." Mr. Belt said.

"New body…?" he blinked.

"Type Speed is your current body, but…" Mr. Belt turned around and projected a hologram of Drive's new form. "…Type Wild the newest model."

"I like the name already." Madoka commented. "So I'm guessing this form is more powerful and should be able to handle Dump's power, right?"

"Like always, you're on the dot. However, it does need some last minute tune ups before its ready."

"Take all the time you need. I can hold my own until then." Madoka said, standing up before grabbing Mr. Belt then heading inside Tridoron.

"You seem raring to go, more so than usual." Kiriko pointed out.

"Call it me redirecting my rage towards this case, figuring out what those Roidemudes want with the food trucks, figuring out what Kirihara is after, and bring them all down with an iron fist." he listed.

"Type Wild is defiantly going to be perfect for you. And you'll have more synchronization than you ever did with Type Speed, considering who you are. It's scary…" Mr. Belt said, admitting he does find his partner scary at times, and a bit insane. At this point it's both.

"Anyway, Lieutenant Otta already contacted some of the companies that have been hit. We're headed to Font-R. They're a pharmaceutical company specializing in health supplements." Kiriko explained.

"Alright then, let's go." Madoka said as they surfaced to the road before taking off.

* * *

**(Road)**

"Hey Kiriko, there's something I've been meaning to ask since last night." Madoka began while driving to Font-R.

"What is it?" she asked.

"How did you get caught by those Second Division guys? Your athleticism and agility is more than enough to take them out by surprise, considering how strong you are at that." he stated knowing how his partner fights.

"W-Well…" Kiriko nervously began, recalling how she was approached the other night.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Kiriko was sitting on the couch watching TV drinking a small carton of milk, until someone knocked on her door._

"_Huh? Who can that be?" she pondered, standing from her couch to approach the door and open to see a group of government agents. "May I help you…?"_

"_Officer Shinjima?" one began._

"_Yes…?" she replied before getting handcuffed. "Eh!? Wh-What is this!?"_

"_Please come with us." the first one said before they all carried her by the arms._

"_EHHHH!?" she screamed, dropping her milk._

* * *

**(Present)**

"Wow, I take back everything I just said about you." Madoka said with a slight frown.

"Hey! I didn't expect to be taken like that or even handcuffed! Plus they were government agents meaning they had more authority than either of us as regular police officers. And I'm used to doing all the handcuffing!" Kiriko said in defense.

"To only criminals and myself…And isn't an officer _always_ supposed to expect the unexpected, on or off task in case if anything happens while enjoying our free time." Madoka chided.

Kiriko comically hung head down in shame.

"Not to interrupt but I think we're almost there." Mr. Belt informed.

* * *

**(Font-R)**

"I'm terribly sorry to have kept you waiting!" said a man around his mid or late forties. "I'm this company's president, Kuramoch. Pleased to meet you…!"

Madoka alreadt sat in the seat and instantly detected major BS on this guy.

"Please have a seat." he offered as Kiriko sat beside her partner. "Thanks to you, my driver and truck were unharmed! I'm truly thankful!"

"Do you know why anyone would want to target your trucks?" Kiriko asked.

"No, I can't imagine why. We only transport health food and supplement drinks. And we're a small company why would anyone want to target us?" Kuramochi explained.

"_Something doesn't add up. He has to be hiding something, or else those Roidmudes wouldn't go after his trucks. I doubt it's due to being a lard ass."_ Madoka thought.

"Is something wrong?" Kiriko asked, seeing Kuramochi cry all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry it's just…I can't afford to stop making deliveries. But I know it's putting my employees in danger!" he sobbed.

"_Got you…" _Madoka narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized before Kiriko settled him down.

* * *

"No doubt it's him." stated Madoka as they exited the building.

"Why do you say that?" Kiriko asked.

"Because I detect bullshit when I see it…" he offhandedly answered. "Anyway, I'll explain on the way back."

Soon they felt a Density Shift wave hit them.

"Damn! They're at it!" Madoka scowled.

"It's close by…!" Mr. Belt pointed out.

* * *

On their way to the source, Madoka had already transformed into Drive knowing he'll need to take them out at first sight. Chaser then came from behind them.

"Bastard wants round three, eh? Well I'll give it to him!" Drive said, accepting the challenge as they stopped their respective vehicles and he got out of Tridoron.

Drive immediately charged towards Chaser who palmed the barrel.

"**GUN!"**

Drive immediately moved out of the way proceeding towards Chaser engaging in combat. It was easy without a doubt that Drive has the upper hand on him, since they've already fought two times and can predict his next moves before making them.

Flare sprung into action as he was enveloped in flames trying to land a hit on Chaser. The Grim Reaper effortlessly brought Flare down, picked him up and inserted the Shift Car into the slot of Break Gunner.

"**TUNE-MAX FLARE!"**

"Bastard…" Drive frowned.

"**GUN!"**

Chaser fired energy bullets engulfed in flames as Drive evaded the blasts.

"He stole Flare's power!?" Kiriko exclaimed, shocked.

"So he is using Proto-Drive's system!" Mr. Belt pointed out.

"No kidding!" Drive raced after his opponent as they engaged short combat before overtaking him, catching his arm in a hold and took back Flare. "About time I have him back!"

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**MAX FLARE!"**

"Handle-Ken…!" he announced the sword came flying to his hand and slashed Chaser multiple times eventually taking him down.

"Remember…what you told me last time?" Chase began, struggling to stand on his feet. "About how we, Roidmude weren't attacking humans to begin with then you wouldn't need a reason to come after us."

"Yeah, what about it…?" Drive asked, pointing his blade at him.

"Then let me ask you this: Does that same rule apply to humans despite the fact once man attains knowledge and that evil shall awaken in their heart?"

"You're damn straight it does! Everybody in this world is different! People lead different lives, it doesn't matter how that person lived but how they _choose_ to live, along with the actions we humans make. Good or evil, it's all the same in the end. Call it foolish, stupid, or even a flaw but that's just life!"

"I see." uttered Chaser, jumping over Drive landing back on Ride Chaser. "Despite the fact I may not be able to beat you at this point, it should've been enough for them to finish." And with that he drove off.

Drive widened his eyes in realization.

* * *

**(With Chase)**

Chase watched Madoka and Kiriko from a distance as they were getting help for the injured truck driver.

"Kamen Rider…" he began, lifting his hand feeling it shake. "Once again your words pierce through me. And the mere sight of you aggravates me!"

Chase was about to leave until a box was presented to him by Heart.

"I hope this cheers you up." Heart said, smiling at him. "This is a present from Brain and I." he opened it revealing three silver cars designed after a spider, cobra, and bat.

* * *

**(Special Investigation Unit)**

Madoka checked on Flare to see if he was okay after being used by Mashin Chaser. So far, he seems perfectly fine.

"The Kamen Rider didn't show up this time. And since he arrived for the previous attack when Public Securty had information, we can assume he's someone we know." Kirihara said.

"Someone we know, eh?" Jun pondered.

"Henshin!" Kyu said, using his doll as an example.

"You can't be serious?"

"It's possible!"

"No way, no way…"

"Anyway, I'm heading back to HQ." Kirihara said, leaving the room with Rinna following.

"Rina-san, where are you going?" Jun asked.

"I'm sorry, but I got a lot on my plate right now." Rinna said before leaving.

"And now the doc is acting like one of them, too!" Gen said then made his way to Madoka. "Alright brat, we're staking out for delivery trucks! I'll take Fon-R and you take Akatsuki Confections!"

"You seem oddly upset." Madoka pointed out.

"I hat fancy looking hotshots!" he yelled, leaving the room.

"How predictable~!" Jun and Kyu playfully said, knowingly.

"Now I understand." Kiriko said, staring at the crime board.

* * *

**(Road)**

"I finally understand why you suspect Kuramochi. Those Font-R trucks were more damaged than the rest meaning he's hiding something." Kiriko said.

"That's right. From the moment we spoke with him, I caught his act and he slipped up a few times. As for what he's hiding that's still something we have to find out." Madoka explained.

Kiriko heard her cell go off and picked it up. "It's a message from Superintended Kirihara…and as we thought it's another Font-R truck!"

* * *

**(Docks)**

"I'm finally seeing them, the monsters!" Gen yelled as the Slowdown overtook him along with another officer, pointing his gun at Crush before shooting.

"Let's take down cops!" Crush laughed, redirecting the bullet with his hammer forearm at Gen.

Tridoron arrived as both Madoka and Kiriko stepped out watching the scene.

"If I let him die and not save him…" Madoka began.

"Madoka!" both Mr. Belt and Kiriko yelled.

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding!" Madoka said, starting to transform.

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Drive ran over to Gen caught the bullet in his hand before kicking him inside the car.

"At least I get to do that." he smirked.

"You again…!" yelled Crush before Drive dashed towards him briefly fighting.

"That hand…! Was that the Kamen Rider?" Gen questioned.

060 and 074 managed to push Drive back further into the docks trying their hardest to hold him back.

"Keep going!" Crush cheered before focusing on the truck's back door.

* * *

**(With Drive)**

Drive summoned Handle-Ken effortlessly taking down 060 and 074 once again with pure ease as he took Type Speed inserting into the sword's slot.

"**HISSATSU: SPEED-FULL THROTTLE!"**

Drive charged after 060 who tried shooting him, but he dropped down sliding towards the Roidmude slashing him as he exploded along with the core.

"I got it!" Crush cheered, holding up a silver briefcase and 074 ran to rejoin him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Drive yelled but then instinctively sensed someone behind him, rolling out of the way from the familiar energy blasts, and then stood to deflect the oncoming shots with his sword. "Haven't I beaten you down enough already?"

"This time I will win." Chase replied.

"**BREAK UP!"**

Chaser stood in place as both he and Drive raced towards each other.

Meanwhile, Crush opened the case to see five viles with liquids inside. He and074 heard fighting and looked to see Drive against Chaser. "The Reaper…"

Drive tried slashing Chaser but kept avoiding the attacks while attempting to shoot, however the Kamen Rider already knew how to avoid that from happening. He dropped Handle-Ken, re-inserted Type Speed into the brace and pulled the lever thrice.

"**SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Drive ran towards Chaser in a blur catching him by surprise, punching him multiple times as his fist became faster and the speed meter appeared before sending one last jab making the Grim Reaper fly towards a wall.

"Hurry and use Shadow!" Mr. Belt instructed as Drive picked up Handle-Ken.

"Already on it!" he replied.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

Drive inserted Shadow into the sword's slot.

"**SHADOW!"**

He then swings it releasing two shuriken projectiles at Chaser that made a direct hit.

Chaser decided to stop holding out and took out a silver spider-like car placing in Break Gunner slot.

"**TUNE-CHASER SPIDER!"**

Purple energy sprung from Chaser's back as bat-like wings formed traveling through his right arm, along with a string connecting it to make a silver bladed-like weapon dubbed Fang Spidey.

"A new weapon, huh? Interesting! Let's see how you fair out this time!" Drive challenged.

"With pleasure!" replied Chaser as they raced towards each other.

They traded blow with their respective weapons but wasn't able to land a single hit on one another. It was clear with Chaser's new weapon; he was able to fight on even terms with Drive again like when they first encountered each other.

"In the end, we still fight on even terms." admitted Chaser, disappointed.

"But that'll change soon enough!" Drive declared as they went for the finisher.

"**EXECUTION!"**

"**HISSATUS: SHADOW!"**

"**FULL THROTTLE/ BREAK SPIDER!"**

Both launched a large purple shuriken and spider at each other respectively, both attacks clashed thus canceling each other out causing a shockwave forcing both fighters to step back somewhat. The blast radius reached the vile Crush carried as it brightly glowed.

"Oh crap…!" panicked Crush.

"Bro, throw it!" 074 warned.

Crush threw the vile into the waters as it exploded.

"W-What!?" exclaimed Mr. Belt, surprised.

"So that's what they were after! Explosives being secretly smuggled and that bastard president had to be behind it along with Kirhara! And that Roidmude must've stumbled upon it with the first truck, becoming addicted after somehow consuming it causing those other Font-R trucks to explode due to his body acting as a catalyst for those explosions!" Drive exclaimed, figuring out half the case so far.

"I love this aroma! Now I can finally satisfy my taste buds!" Crushed excitingly said, opening the vile starting to drink the chemical. After chugging it down, he became enveloped in red energy as steam came out of his 'ears'. "This power is insane!"

Drive prepared himself as Crush made his way towards him.

Crush easily overtook Drive as his sheer strength was too much for the Kamen Rider despite being able to withstand some of his attacks, though was sent flying across from his opponent anyway. Soon a black version of Type Speed came along, hitting both 074 and Crush, and went into Drive' palm.

"I take it this is Type Wild! A new body…!" Drive said.

"Yes! It's our only way out of this!" Mr. Belt said.

Drive exchanged Type Speed for Type Wild as he pulled the lever.

"**DRIVE-TPYE WILD!"**

Drive became enveloped in a cylinder data-like energy as black armored pieces appeared around him before attaching themselves on his body along with a new wheel went o his right shoulder. Soon he became donned in a silver bodysuit with black armor on his shins, thighs, forearms, and upper arms. His torso armor resembled the front of a dune buggy with blue lines above, red line on the left shoulder pad, and his helmet was now black resembling the frontal headlights of said vehicle. And on his right shoulder is a large, broad dune buggy wheel.

This is Drive Type Wild!

* * *

**(With Heart)**

Heart was using the tablet Brain let him borrow until he found something really interesting.

"There you are…" he grinned.

* * *

**(Docks)**

"Think you're so cool cuz you're dressed in black now!?" Crush yelled, charging towards Drive hitting him with his hammers which had no effect. "What? My hammers have no effect!"

"What was that? Come on, I could've sworn you hit harder than that earlier! And now you punch like a new born!" Drive mocked, cracking his fist throwing a punch as Crush staggered back.

Drive slashed Crush in a ruthless manner as the Roidmude tried fighting back, but Drive used his wheel to block his hammers and pushed him back. He pressed his dune buggy wheel against Crush making it spin as said opponent flew towards the ceiling of a bridge they're underneath and fell to the ground.

"**TURN-DRIFT SPIN!"**

Drive began to spin as he made his way over to Crush, slashing him three times while rotating before posing with the sword.

"I haven't had my fill yet!" Crush yelled, exploding along with his core.

"B-Bro!" cried 074.

"And you're next!" Drive announced.

"**HISSATSU: SHADOW-FULL THROTTLE!"**

He swing and fired a large shuriken projectile at 074 destroying him completely including the core.

Drive was about to cancel his transformation before turning around to block an attack from Chaser's Fang Spidey.

"You see the evil of man before you! That human was smuggling explosives, yet you still fight to protect his kind!" Chaser said, challenging Drive about their views and ideals.

"If you're still saying shit like that, then you still don't understand!" Drive shot back, pushing Chaser away relentlessly slashing him before using his wheel to send him flying as he rolled on the ground.

Chaser reverted back to his human form unable to move or fight.

"Dumbass…" uttered Drive about to make his way over to him before he was shot by green energy blasts. He looks to see Brain standing across from him. "Now who the hell are you? A giant brain…?"

"Kamen Rider. What a foolish, pathetic, and insignificant man." Brain condescendingly said.

"Talk like that and you'll find my foot up your ass! Now shut up and fight!" Drive raced towards Brain who fire green energy blast from his palm only to be deflected by Handle-Ken's blade.

Drive and Brain exchanged blow only for the Kamen Rider to overtake said Roidmude commander as he knocked him to side. He ruthlessly slashes his chest making sparks fly as Brain cried in pain. Drive continued to slash before using his dune buggy wheel to knock Brain back and then kicked his chest.

"I-Impossible…! You shouldn't even be this strong!" Brain exclaimed as Drive punched him again making him fall to the ground.

"And you shouldn't be this weak for an evolved one." Drive retorted placing his foot against Brain's chest sending a punch against his face.

"Got you…!" Brain grabbed Drive's arm as he glowed in a greenish liquid-like substance and used his finger to insert Drive with it. "Now have a taste of my neurotoxin!"

Drive winced in pain feeling this toxin stuff through his body hindering his movements somewhat, but knew it was going to get worse as time goes on. He stepped back feeling the effects slowly bringing him down.

"Madoka!" cried Mr. Belt.

They were joined by the Noise appearing out nowhere.

"Vermins!" spat Brain. "Might as well let them take care of you, Kamen Rider." he was about to grab Chase and leave.

"No you won't!" Drive growled catching Brain by surprise as he relentlessly attacks him. "Don't think this is over!"

"What!?" exclaimed Brain, surprised Drive is still able to move and even hit this hard. "You're a monster! My toxin should've completely voided you of movement by now!"

Drive tried to go after him but felt the toxin pull him down further dropping to one knee.

"Are you okay, Madoka!?" Mr. Belt cried, worry.

"Damn…! This stuff is dragging me down! Well I ain't going down like this!" Drive roared, turning the wheel and pressed the horn.

"**TURN-DRIFT SPIN!"**

Drive rotates again as she manages to hit every single Noise causing them to explode before he finally collapsed.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Heart sat on a log until he heard grunting approach him as it turned out to be Brain and Chase.

"Brain, Chase…what happened?" Heart asked, seeing how badly injured they are.

"Kamen Rider…" Chase uttered.

"He is a monster." said Brain. "I dosed him with my neurotoxin, yet he was still able to move and fight with all his strength. But my toxin should kill him soon enough."

"No…he is a Kamen Rider after all." Chase said knowing that toxin won't kill him.

"Interesting…" Heart said before helping his comrades. "For now rest, you'll need to be at full strength for later."

* * *

**(With Drive)**

"This is bad…" Mr. Belt said noticing Drive was about to revert back to normal. "Don't…! Without Drive enhancing your body, the toxin will kill you!"

"Then what should I do? Rot here in a place like this and die! Hell no! I refuse to go out like this!" Drive yelled, struggling to stand on his feet as certain thoughts ran through his head.

"Madoka…" Mr. Belt uttered before an ambulance Shift Car arrived. "_Good timing! _He arrived!"

"So now there's an ambulance Shift Car? Where the hell was he when I needed to save Hibiki that day three weeks ago!?" Drive groaned, feeling weak.

"Don't worry, he's here now and is going to restore you." Mr. Belt said. "Just use the finisher and let him do all the work."

"Got it." said Drive, grabbing Mad Doctor inserting it into the Shift Brace.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**MAD DOCTOR!"**

"What the fuck?" Drive said referring to the name. "That sure is a trust worthy name 'Mad Docotor'? Like hell I'll let this guy heal me!"

"Madoka…!" Mr. Belt said, stern.

"Alright." Drive gave in as he performed the finisher.

"**THE FINNISHER!"**

"**FULL THROTTLE-DOCTOR!"**

Cure Quicker flew on its own as a bunch of needles appeared and started to operate on Drive.

"He sure does sting." Drive winced.

"He does have the method, yes." Mr. Belt said before Mad Doctor finished healing him.

Drive canceled the transformation reverting back to Madoka and passed out.

* * *

**(Hospital)**

Madoka soon woke up to find himself in a hospital bed and groaned.

"What happened?" he sat up.

"Madoka...!" Kiriko cried, running over to him.

"Kiriko…? Where am I?" he asked.

"The hospital." she answered. "We found you passed out and brought you here."

"Who's 'we'?" he asked, confused.

"The truck driver you saved the other day. Apparently, he was the one who found you and brought you over to us. After that, we brought you to the hospital."

"I see. Anyway, how long was I out?" he asked.

"About half an hour. Doctor said you should've been out for another two, but you're awake now." she told him.

Madoka asked about the case and Kiriko told him everything during the time he was unconscious. It turns out Kirihara and Kuramochi shared a little history together, so he knew about the explosives and where they were being delivered. So the police took all of them as evidence including the ones being shipped, and put those two guys away. Also, Rinna was pretending to be on the former Superintendent's side to gather more info.

"Man, wish I could've seen them handcuffed." Madoka snickered, getting out of the bed. "Anyway, let's get out of here. I don't want you to be charged for how much they took me in already."

* * *

**(Mansion)**

After regaining their strength, Brain and Chase followed Heart to a mansion.

"This is…" Chase began.

"Is where we are going to meet out new friend." smiled Heart.

"You mean the one who summons those vermins!" scoffed Breain.

"We must introduce ourselves." Heart smiled, opening the doors as two figures stared at them.

"Who are you?" a woman from behind the shadows demanded.

* * *

**Next Drive...!**

"She's been on this the whole time?" Madoka frowned.

"I'm sorry, Madoka." Mr. Belt said with a sad face.

"Let's start working together from now on!" Hibiki smiled.

"Damn you...!" Tsubasa growled.

**"DRIVE-TYPE WILD!"**

"Cut that bullshit out already! Cuz you're pissing me off!" Drive yelled.

"Who said I needed your help!?" the white haired girl yelled.

**Engine 7: Open Your Eyes! A Bond Is Forged!**

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed! Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Engine 7: Open Your Eyes! A Bond Is Forged!**

"Are you sure you're okay, Madoka?" Kiriko asked as they were heading down to the Drive Pit.

It wasn't long when they left the emergency room and that Madoka was cured from the neurotoxin. However, Kiriko was still a little worried her partner might have some possible side effects from the toxin even though Mad Doctor healed him.

"Of course I am. Who the hell do you think you're dealing with?" Madoka answered, still annoyed because this is the fourth time she asked him that same question.

"Even so, you still need to rest. It's good for you to take a little break and relax once in a while." Mr. Belt told him.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." he replied, placing a hand on the handle only to hear someone typing on the keyboards of the computer inside. "What the hell…? Who's in there?"

"Don't worry, it's just our mechanic." Mr. Belt assured.

"Mechanic…?" he blinked before opening the door only to see a familiar face.

"Welcome back~!"

It was Rinna.

"You better start talking…" Madoka scowled.

* * *

**(Play Believe by Nami Tamaki)**

The music begins with Drive Pit lighting up as Tridoron is getting ready for takeoff. Drive slowly lifts his head up as his eyes glowed before taking off into the streets, along with the Symphogear users as the title appears.

**(Kotoba mitsukeraezu omowazu fureta katasaki) **

Madoka walks away from a ruined area of the city. Chris said walks away from Fine's mansion.

**(Kimi wa nani mo iwazuni tsumetaku furihooku)**

Tsubasa stares out in the distance while Kanade stands across from her looking sad. Hibiki and Miku are standing back to back with sad looks.

**(Kono sasai na gokai kara osanai ai wa kuzureteku)**

Genjuro and his colleagues of Second Division are working unaware of a dark force hovering over them. Madoka walks away from the girls as they all look at him.

**(Sonna kanashii kao mitakunai)**

Chris looks sad as she walks alone in the park before a hand reaches out to her, then looks up to see Madoka as the scene around them changes into space with the Shift Cars around them.

**(Yume sae nakushitemo sono hohoemi dake sutenaibe) **

Heart grins as a screen behind him shows his Roidmude form in action. Brain looks annoyed as the screen behind him demonstrates his Roidmude form abilities. Finally, Chase stands back to back with Mashin Chaser as the screen shows his battles with Drive.

**(Kono mune kagayaiteite)**

Mr. Belt appears in the night sky as Drive and Madoka stand back to back, along with Kiriko salutes in front of them. Drive and Chaser are seen pointing their weapons at each other.

The screen splits as we see both Second Division and Special Investigation Unit starting up their systems.

**(Itsuka chikau boku wa kono te be kizuku mirai wa) **

Chris is firing a bunch of Noise while Hibiki is sends various punches to them, and Tsubasa slashes them with her sword. Finally, Drive is clenching his fist as his friends and allies appear behind him.

**(Kanarazu kono basho be kimi ga book ni ittatte)**

Fine is seen commanding the Noise as the girls charges into action. Then we see Drive and Chaser duke it out as they clash fist before their human forms appear glaring at one another.

**(Bakedo ima wa futari setsunaku sorashita hitomi) **

Miku has her hands clasped together as she smiles before Drive and Hibiki appear not facing each other as they look out in the distance.

**(Beaerukoto wo shinjite) **

Drive is driving Tridoron through various explosions as the girls run to keep up, while firing song ends with Drive standing on top of tower and the girls are sitting underneath him.

* * *

"So, as you can see, Rinna has been our mechanic since the very beginning." Mr. Belt smiled, finishing his explanation.

"She's been on this the whole time?" Madoka frowned.

"Sure have!" cheered Rinna.

"Well that explains a lot." the different colored eye officer said.

"What do you mean?" Kiriko asked, curious.

"I mean the fact it had to be Rinna, because her designs and inventions are so goddamn ugly. Handle-Ken should've answered my question as to who made it. I was in denial hoping it was somebody else."

"Yeah…" Kiriko nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I put a lot of hard work and effort into those gadgets!" Rinna comically exclaimed now feeling offended.

"Not as much for their crappy designs." Madoka scoffed.

"Don't be like that, Madoka-chan!" Rinna began, wrapping her arm around his before grabbing Kiriko and placed her to his free side. "Public Security isn't after you anymore, you have a mechanic, and most of all…you have two beauties to liven up the Pit!"

Kiriko merely smiled hoping that would add the liveliness to the Pit their mechanic had mentioned.

Madoka simply walked towards the door ignoring their offended cries, then stole a glance at Mr. Belt before leaving.

"Madoka…" Mr. Belt uttered.

* * *

**(Mansion)**

"Who the hell are you!?" Chris demanded.

"What business do you have here…machines?" Fine began, carefully watching the newcomers. She knew full well about these robotic beings even before the police along with any other authorities.

"Calm yourselves, we're simply here to have a little chat. And possibly…make some new friends." Heart smiled, walking inside the mansion with Brain and Chase following.

"Friends…? With a bunch of cybernetic beings?" she mused slightly mocking them.

"You should be considered lucky that we even came to meet with such dull minded, insignificant, and vermin-calling peons such as yourselves." Brain condescendingly retorted.

"You better watch it! Or else I'll shove my fist down your throat!" Chris proclaimed.

"Déjà vu." murmured Brain.

He recalls the Kamen Rider saying something in a similar manner, though it was much more vulgar than what this human girl said. It still irked him that he lost to such a person.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty here." Heart said with raised hands, attempting to calm both sides. "Brain, please do not insult our new friends."

Brain scoffed in response.

"Why the hell should we cooperate with a bunch of machines like you!? That event five years ago tells us you're just villains trying to rule the world!" Chris barked, pointing a finger at them.

"Yes, I would have to agree. And certainly, neither of us knows what our intentions are." Fine smirked earning a chuckle from Heart.

"Then perhaps we should get right to the point." Heart said.

"Perhaps we should."

* * *

**(Drive Pit)**

The following day after Madoka defeated Crush, along with the arrest of Kirihara and Kuramochi; he was called into the Drive Pit by Mr. Belt who wanted to talk about something.

"What is that you wanted to talk about?" Madoka asked getting to the point.

"I want to apologize for my secrecy thus far, as well as the ones I'm still keeping to this point." Mr. Belt started. "I know you're not interested in hearing things like this, but please hear me out…"

Madoka nodded.

"There was once a scientist, who came up with an incredible invention that would benefit mankind. However his creation was used for evil and destruction instead." Mr. Belt said, recalling old memories.

"Well that explains your caution of all things…" Madoka began. "We're fighting fire with fire against the enemy, so trusting people with Drive's power makes it hard since it can cause a Slowdown as well. Also, I think it's safe to say that scientist wasn't you…right?"

"Correct. He created a noble prize in hopes of promoting world peace." Mr. Belt said.

"And that was the Roidmude." Madoka said, knowingly.

"…Yeah…"

"Tell me something, were they originally meant to fight the Noise or did they have some other purpose?"

"I honestly don't know." Mr. Belt said, honest.

"Well anyway, I already know we're going with this." Madoka said.

"I'm sorry, Madoka." Mr. Belt suddenly began with a sad face.

"About what?" he questioned.

"Not being able to call Tridoron to pick you up, or use Shift Speed to get Kiriko when you were poisoned." Mr. Belt said.

"Forget about it, that's all in the past." he waved off.

"Yes, but…after watching you struggle with the neurotoxin and seeing as that we were alone at the time with help so far away…I think we should try working with those Second Division people."

"What?" Madoka growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Please…" Mr. Belt began in a desperate tone. "I was devastated after losing Proto-Drive, because there was nothing I could so at the time. And we didn't have enough allies to fight alongside with, despite help from the Shift Cars. True, you are an extraordinary fighter but still…I don't want to feel that pain ever again. More importantly, I don't want to lose you."

Madoka fell silent after hearing this as his hair covered his eyes.

They remained quiet for about a minute until he spoke…

"Alright, I suppose trying to work with those people isn't a bad idea. It'll be easier to find Roidmude with their hidden cameras, their science departments should help, and I guess having an extra set of hands wouldn't hurt." Madoka said.

"Thank you." Mr. Belt smiled.

"Whatever."

* * *

Mr. Belt informed Kiriko and Rinna that all of them are going to give Second Division a chance for both their respective groups to work together. It came to a surprise to both women, since they knew he was very strict about trusting or involving others to work alongside them. Whatever caused him to change his mind must have been very serious.

It came to an even more surprise that Madoka agreed to this, since he threw one heck of a tantrum at the Second Division members a few nights ago. Apparently whatever they talked about must have changed their mindsets somewhat. And it was good to have a little change.

Rinna was confused about what they were talking about, until they explained Second Division being a secret organization that defends humanity against the Noise. Her interest piqued knowing there's a secret group with access to a high tech lab, which she can't wait to see and the two girls who use some kind of suit of armor to fight the Noise.

Madoka is still reluctant about meeting those people again. He was still pissed at the fact they spied on him, hacked into the Special Investigation Unit's files to learn his identity along with who is associated with Drive, and that they tried to handcuff an innocent girl who had nothing to do with any of this. However all of that doesn't seem to matter, since Hibiki is now a part of this due to wielding the same power as that Ice Queen.

"So, uh…how are we going to contact them?" Rinna asked.

"We already know their hideout is underneath Lydian Academy, so we can just go inside the school and use the elevator I guess." Madoka said.

"I'm sure the students and teachers have gone home by now, so it should be safe to go without being noticed." Kiriko said.

"It would be odd if the police were seen on school grounds." Mr. Belt commented.

"And once we get there, we'll ask an agent to escort us to where Genjuro-san is at." Kiriko said.

"Alright, let's go!" Rinna cheered as they walked out of the Pit.

"_I seriously don't want to go back…" _Madoka frowned.

* * *

**(Second Division)**

Madoka, Kiriko and Rinna were being escorted by one of the agents on guard. At first he demanded to know who they were and what business they had with Second Division, until Madoka claimed himself to be Drive earning an immediate reaction from him. He then called Genjuro to inform him of their arrival before offering to escort them.

As they entered the room, they can see that Genjuro was about to begin his lecture to Hibiki about her newfound power.

Tsubasa had out a jewel pendant around her neck.

"Tsubasa wields Ama-no-Habakiri, the First Relic." Genjuro began.

"Relic…?" questioned Mr. Belt, curious.

"Relics are crystals of myths and legends from across all ages. Each of them are created from arcane techniques used in ancient times, however the technology that was made to replicate them is long gone. So now they can only be found in ruins, but the decades have taken their toll on them. It's extremely rare to find one." Ryoko explained.

"This is very interesting, don't you think so?" Rinna whispered to her team.

"Indeed." Mr. Belt agreed. _"I guess there were some things I wasn't aware of back in the day."_

"Ama-no-Habakiri is only the same fragments of a sword." Genjuro verified.

"The key to amplifying a few specs of its power it still bears are waves of a particular amplitude." Ryoko said.

"Waves of a particular amplitude…?" Hibiki questioned.

"I suppose you mean someone who's compatible with these Relics' power." Mr. Belt began, catching their attention. "And that it would have to be through song in order to activate it, correct?"

"Yes. Only through song can a Relic be activated." Genjuro said a little surprised the talking belt got that off the bat. It must have been due to Tsubasa's encounter with Drive, thus showing an example beforehand.

"That's right! I did feel a song swelling up from within me!" Hibiki realized as the man nodded making everyone look at her.

"I think I'm starting to understand how it works." Rinna began catching everyone's attention. "If someone activates a Relic with a song, it'll send those waves of energy to generate those suits, right?"

"Yup!" smiled Ryoko.

"But the Relics don't work for anyone if they hum a tune!" Tsubasa pointed out.

Madoka caught the slight aggression in her tone.

"There are only a few people whose songs can activate the Relics and manifest a Symphogear known as the "Attuned". Tsubasa is one and so are you." Genjuro said before the screen changed to a videofeed of the medical center as they watched a comatose Kanade. "And so was Kanade."

"Pardon me…" Kiriko began. "If you don't mind me asking, why isn't Kanade an Attuned anymore?"

"It was back when Madoka-kun saved Kanade from finishing the Swan Song, a power that is only sung by a Symphogear user which utilizes their full power into the armor. However, it would cause a great deal of damage to the user depending on their synchronization. In short, she would have died if not for you." Genjuro said looking at the different color eyed officer.

Madoka remained silent as he continued to observe the conversation.

"So that's what it was…" Mr. Belt recalled sensing a huge surge of energy coming off the girl. "So I can presume thanks to us, she didn't finish the song enough to kill herself and that it only rendered her into a coma."

"It costed her singing voice as well." Genjuro added.

"Then how am I able to use a Relic and bring out a Symphogear?" Hibiki asked they very question that was on the Special Investigation Unit members' minds.

"Right here…!" Ryoko smiled, pointing to Hibiki's x-rays which showed something embedded in her chest. "You remember this, don't you?"

At this point everyone noticed there was something in Hibiki's chest area. It was soon revealed to be the small fragment of Gungnir that Kanade left inside her.

"That was my injury from back then!" Hibiki exclaimed in shock, looking at her scar.

"Those are scatterings of a shrapnel close to your heart that it had to be surgically removed. Our research indicated they were fragments of the Third Relic, Gungnir borne from Kanade-chan." Ryoko explained.

Tsubasa widened her eyes at this.

"That's well and all, but what are you planning to do now?" Madoka spoke making everyone look at him. "You have the answer to the questions that must've bothered you from the other night. And learn you now wield the power to take down the Noise through a freak accident. So where do you go from here? More importantly, what are you going to use that power for? Or will you use it all…?"

"I…don't know." Hibiki answered, unsure of what to do.

"_She really has Kanade's armor!"_ Tsubasa thought, slightly narrowing her eyes at Hibiki.

The bluenette started to feel wobbly causing everyone to look at her.

"I'm fine…" she quietly answered. "I just need some air."

Tsubasa left the room while everyone else continued their conversation.

"_Why do I feel like she's going to piss me off eve more?" _Madoka increased his scowl at this. He could sense the anger from her.

Shift Speed came to Hibiki's side making her look at it.

"It's okay, you're still young. So you have plenty of time to think." Mr. Belt said.

"Thank you…" Hibiki said before turning to look at Mr. Belt, then back at the Shift Car. "Eh…!? Wait a minute! How are you there and over here!?"

"I suppose we should being our explanation now." Mr. Belt said.

"Yes, please do." Genjuro said.

Soon all of the Shift Cars came out as they traveled around the entire room.

"It's the mini cars!" Hibiki smiled remembering how they helped her against the Noise.

"How cute~!" Ryoko cooed.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Shift Cars." Mr. Belt said as the Shift Cars honked their horns as a sign of greeting. "And of course, you already know about Rinna."

"Nice to meet you all." she greeted with a smile.

"Likewise." nodded Genjuro. "We had you as a possible suspect of working alongside Drive, though with lack of evidence you were crossed out."

Rinna smirked at this.

"Now with introductions out of the way, let's begin!" Mr. Belt said as he projected a holographic screen from his speed meter face, showing a Roidmude. "First, we'll discuss about our other enemies. They are called Roidmude."

"Roidmude…?" Genjuro blinked.

"Roidmude are Mechanical Life Forms that caused the Global Freeze years ago." Mr. Belt explained.

"As you know, the Density Shift is actually caused by them meaning if there's any residual energy of a shift, it means one of them is acting up." Rinna added. "I've actually created a few gadgets that'll let us pick up on their energy surges, though it won't lead us to them."

"Wow! You must really be top notch scientist, Rinna-chan!" Ryoko complimented.

"Why thank you." Rinna smiled.

"I remember now! That Roidmude was attacking the school right before Madoka-kun came to save everyone!" Hibiki said, recalling when the Iron Roidmude attacked the school.

"Yeah…" Kiriko nodded.

"Wait, but that Roidmude looks different from this one on the screen. Why is that?" Genjuro asked, noticing the difference.

"It's because that Roidmude had evolved." spoke Madoka.

"Evolved?" questioned Ryoko.

"Roidmude can evolve into a new powerful body if they can fulfill what they desire most." Mr. Belt said.

"Fulfill what exactly?" Genjuro asked, curious.

"Roidmude are sometimes curious about human nature, so they set out to do things humans do. When they find something interesting, like cooking or trying out a new sport they begin to act on those individual activities before evolving once they've had enough of their fill." he explained.

"I see. So that's why that Roidmude was after Hibiki-kun and her friend, because they had something it wanted."

"That guy was only interested in their looks." Madoka scoffed. "Honestly, I can't see why though. To go after such average looking girls, along with other average looking people. He must have had bad taste."

"EHH!?" shouted Hibiki, shocked and offended. "What is that supposed to mean!? Are you saying Miku and I aren't pretty enough to be victims of that Roidmude at the time!? Better yet, are you calling us ugly!?"

"Well…you're short." he plainly said without a care.

"Madoka…" Mr. Belt sighed, wondering if there was something wrong with his partner.

"What does my height have to do with anything!?" Hibiki comically exclaimed, walking over to him only to get flickered on the forehead. "Owie…"

Kiriko and Rinna were on the same boat as Hibiki remembering how Madoka just brushed them off after the mechanic's claim about having two beauties to liven up the Pit.

"Anyway back to the main topic…" Madoka began, ignoring the girl.

"Hey!"

"There are three types of Roidmude: Spider-Type, Cobra-Type, and Bat-Type." Madoka listed as Mr. Belt showed them the individual Lower Class Roidmude. "As you can guess by their names each of them have particular abilities to their animal motifs."

"Roidmude can also disguise themselves into humans through a cortex, which allows their camouflage ability to be even more dangerous as they hide amongst humans." Mr. Belt added.

"I see." Genjuro nodded, beginning to understand the Roidmude a little more. He then stared at the Shift Cars as some of them were getting acquainted with the Second Division Members while others remained to themselves. "And what of the Shift Cars…?"

"Shift Cars are special helpers that allow Drive to change tires on his chest, granting him other forms, providing their own weapons and abilities. If you have one of them on your person, then you'll be able to freely move through a Density Shift. I usually have them on patrol to learn the enemy will do next."

"So with these little guys, we'll be able to move through a Slowdown. That's good to know." Hibiki said.

"And when you carry one of them, you can use their abilities against Roidmude and Noise alike." Kiriko said.

Genjuro simply nodded knowing this will be good information if they want to face any Roidmude as well. He then looked at the other group before speaking…

"Why don't you all stay here with us." Genjuro began. "I can only imagine how hard it must be to perform your duties as officers, while secretly working as Drive since I can assume your hideout is somewhere in the Special Investigation Unit. By working here, you won't have a hard time trying to hide your base."

"Thank you for the kind officer, Genjuro-san. But we have responsibilities at the SIU that are too important for us to leave behind, so we need our base of operations there in order to help other officers from behind the shadows and keep performing out duties to protect the people." Kiriko said.

"Protect the people…" Hibiki uttered.

Unbeknownst to them, Tsubasa was actually listening to their conversation knowing she would need to learn about the Roidmude as well.

"_Some police officers you people are! You couldn't eve save Kanade! And worst of all…that guy to put her in a coma!" _Tsubasa thought, tightening her fist to the point where a tranquil of blood leaked.

Hunter secretly watched the bluenette as he sensed the aggression within her, along with other deep emotions.

"We're still officers, after all. And I wouldn't doubt Mr. Belt would bitch about the fact we had to leave the Pit alone." Madoka said knowing the belt would scold them.

"I-I would never do that…!" Mr. Belt denied.

"Yeah, sure you wouldn't…" Madoka said not taking his word.

The alarms went off as everyone immediately ran into the command center. Tsubasa was already inside as she watched the screen.

"We have a Noise confirmation!" a technician cried.

"Tell First Division we'll handle it!" Genjuro commanded.

"Visual! Now putting it on screen! Range 200 meters from the school!"

"They're close…"

"I'll handle them!" Tsubasa announced, running out of the room.

"Let's go, Madoka-kun!" Hibiki said, grabbing his sleeve.

"Huh?" he blinked.

"Wait! You're not ready to take on the Noise yet!" Genjuro said making Hibiki look at him.

"You said my power can help people! Only a Symphogear user or a Kamen Rider can take on the Noise, right! So I'm going too!" Hibiki said before looking at the screen of the comatose Kanade. "And I won't let Kanade-san's gift be a waste!"

"Might as well tag along…" Madoka sighed, following behind Hibiki.

* * *

**(Roadway)**

Tsubasa stood before the Noise as they liquefied themselves merging together to become a larger being that soon roared at her.

"_Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron!"_

Tsubasa sang before transforming into her suit.

**(Zettou Ame no Habakiri)**

The Noise fired razor sharp disks of energy as Tsubasa leaped through the air to avoid the attacks. The blades on her legs opened as she sliced through said disks.

Tsubasa landed on her feet catching the Noise's attention.

"Tsubasa-san!" announced Hibiki, appearing out of nowhere with her armor on before kicking the Noise to the side.

"That was somewhat productive I guess." Maokda commented as he stood on the sidelines, watching the closing stages of the fight knowing he won't be needed.

Tsubasa jumps back into the air and slashes the Noise as it disintegrated.

**(Song End)**

"You really are crazy…" Madoka commented.

"Are you really saying that again!?" Hibiki comically exclaimed.

"Madoka, you shouldn't be saying things like that to a girl." Mr. Belt chided.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious. Besides, I think she could've done better than side kicking someone out of nowhere."

"Are you insulting me or encouraging me?" Hibiki exclaimed once more before changing the subject. "Anyway, why weren't you fighting alongside Tsubasa-san?"

"She had it under control. I wasn't going to get in the way of something that's already being handled." he told her. _"Though I wasn't going to help in the first place…"_

And he wasn't thinking that last part to be cold or anything. It was the fact he's still pissed and knows how to hold a grudge. Besides, if the Ice Queen were to be on the verge of death or something just as serious, then sure he's going to help despite not liking her.

"Even so, you shouldn't stand by while your friends are in danger." Hibiki sternly told him.

"She's right, Madoka. You should listen to her." Mr. Belt said.

Madoka scoffed in response.

"Let's start fighting together from now on!" she smiled.

Madoka sighed before narrowing his eyes at Tsubasa, glaring at her with his magenta colored eye as she pointed her sword at them.

"Yeah, you're right, we should fight."

"Eh?" Hibiki blinked, surprised by the sudden action.

Madoka quickly took action as he tried landing a kick on Tsubasa's abdomen, which she blocked using the backside of her sword. However the force put into the kick was enough to send her sliding back ten feet away from them.

"You took the words out of my mouth."

* * *

**(Second Division)**

"What are they doing?" Genjuro exclaimed, watching Madoka and Tsubasa about to engage in battle.

"Madoka-chan looks pretty fired up." Rinna noted.

"Just look at the flames of youth!" Ryoko smiled, amused.

"Are you two serious about this?" Kiriko questioned, looking at the two scientists as though they were crazy.

All of the Shift Cars left the control room to aid Madoka knowing he'll need their power to fight Tsubasa.

"I'll go stop them!" Genjuro said before Kiriko blocked his path making him blink. "Kiriko-kun…?"

"We should let Madoka handle this!" she suggested.

"Why…?" Genjuro asked, confused.

"You'll see…" Kiriko said knowing her partner will handle this.

* * *

"I've been waiting for round two ever since you suddenly attacked me for no reason that one time, remember? Now that we have what we want, let's settle this!" Madoka said, cracking his knuckles.

Tsubasa ignored his words before charging at him with her sword. She tried slashing him but the different color eyed officer managed to avoid her swings, though he did receive some tears on his clothing a little.

Madoka knew this girl was tough. If she wasn't then these cuts on his clothes wouldn't have mattered. Although if that blade of hers had cut him a little deeper, then he'd have some cuts right about now on his skin. He will have to transform soon to go toe-to-toe with her.

"Are you alright, Madoka?" Mr. Belt exclaimed.

"This is nothing." he answered.

Tsubasa, with impressive speed, managed to get behind Madoka causing him to growl as she swung her sword horizontally at him. Madoka quickly ducked underneath the blade and tried to leg sweep Tsubasa, but the bluenette leaped off the ground with her blade raised. As she was about to descend her blade towards the officer's head, he quickly decided to transform.

"_Start Your Engine!"_

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Once he was donned in his armor, Drive raised his forearm to block the sword before pushing Tsubasa back as she got into a stance again.

"Might as well get serious!" announced Drive, cracking his neck. Handle-Ken then came into his hand as he gently placed his armored fingers against it, lightly traveling to the blade's tip. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Tsubasa-san, please stop this! This isn't what I meant by fighting together!"Hibiki cried wanting her comrades to stop fighting.

"I know exactly what you meant. And I don't like it!" Tsubasa said, glaring at Hibiki.

"I ain't fond about the idea of working alongside you either, but you don't see my trying to take my anger out on my supposed comrades. Instead…try going after more Noise or perhaps a couple of thugs lurking in some dark alley, or a bad neighborhood in general. That's how I do it, anyway." Drive said.

"I worry about you, Madoka. I really do." Mr. Belt said with a small sweat drop.

"We don't want to fight you!" Hibiki said trying to reason with her.

"Speak for yourself." Drive mumbled.

Tsubasa fired Azure Slash towards Hibiki, who gasped while raising her hands in a defensive manner.

"**SP-SP-SPEED!"**

Drive appeared in front of Hibiki as he raised his sword to fend off against the attack. Once the crescent energy wave made contact with Drive's blade, it was a struggle of being pushed back against the attack while risking both of them getting harmed or deflecting the attacks. So Drive did the obvious thing and sent the crescent energy wave to the side, thus saving their necks.

"Alright then Hibiki, you tried it your way. So now we're going to do it my way!" Drive said before charging towards Tsubasa as their blades made contact.

They exchanged swings of their blades as sparks were flying out of both respective weapons. When it came to swordsmanship of any sort, it was clearly obvious that Drive was outclassed no questions asked. The only reason he's able to keep up with her is because he's adapting to the battle at a phenomenal rate, and due to mainly fighting hand-to-hand that gave him an edge albeit with some defense.

Tsubasa leaped back then got on her hands using Wight Slayer to become tornado as the blades on her ankles unfolded. Drive grimaced as he dug his sword onto the ground before calling for reinforcements.

"Vegas!"

Vegas soon came to his aid as Drive changed tires.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**DREAM VEGAS!"**

Now equipped with Drum Shields, he used them to defend against the spinning girl as her bladed ankles mad contact with the shields not landing a single hit. Drive then pushed her as she back flipped while he charged towards her, trying to punch her with the shields.

Tsubasa placed her foot against one of the shields then leaped away from Drive.

Drive dropped the shields knowing they won't be much of help against her speed. It was clear Tsubasa is very agile and seems to use that as her advantage at times, though most of her skill is deep within her swordsmanship. It may be possible she some hand-to-hand experience without a sword in her hand, but who knows what she's capable of.

"Not that I care or anything, but what the fuck is your problem?" Drive began knowing he might as well learn what's behind her actions. Plus, he just doesn't like the feeling she's giving off.

"You…!" she yelled at him. "It's because of you Kanade is in a coma! Because of you, she can't sing anymore, fight alongside me, and can't be my partner anymore!"

Drive merely stared at her as she continued.

"There is no way I am going to accept that girl as Kanade's replacement!"

From afar, the Shift Cars were on standby if Drive should ever call on one of them for help. As they were watching the fight, they can sense Tsubasa's feelings and felt sorry for the bluenette. Vegas can understand what she feels, since he was apart from Cab for a long time.

* * *

**(Second Division)**

Everyone was listening to the conversation as they all looked at the comatose Kanade on another screen.

"What would you do, Kanade?" Genjuro questioned knowing she would be the only one to calm his niece out of this emotional state.

"Don't worry, Genjuro-san. I believe Madoka can help Tsubasa. So I ask that you believe in him the same way I do." Kiriko assured.

"Umm…?" Shinji began, approaching the officer. "Are you sure Madoka-kun intends to help Tsubasa? I have no question of your judgment and faith in him, but I do however question if he's willing follow through with it."

"You may not know him like we do, but yes, he will follow through."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"_I swear if I see that girl again, I am going to beat her into a damn pulp!" Madoka said as his scowl increased ten folds._

"_You really wouldn't a hit a girl, would you?" Mr. Belt asked, worried if that's the case._

"_Of course not…! I have morals, boundaries, and my pride as a guy!" Madoka proclaimed. Sure he may do A LOT of questionable things in his life, but that doesn't mean he can't draw the line somewhere._

"_Well at least you know something normal…" Mr. Belt commented._

"_What was that?" he glared at the belt._

"_N-Nothing!" he quickly said out of fear before speaking. "Anyway, why are you so mad? Sure she attacked us without reason, but you can't hold a grudge."_

"_Oh yes it does! And let me tell you, I can hold as many grudges as I want for a LONG time to come until I payback my victims!" Madoka claimed._

"_Why are you worked up over this?" Kiriko asked, walking into the room. "Sure you were attacked for now reason, but it could've been some misunderstanding."_

"_If it were a misunderstanding, then I would've let it go already. But I felt it; it was no misunderstanding."_

"_Felt it…?" Kiriko blinked._

"_There was a feeling she kept giving off. I didn't like it." Madoka slightly narrowed his eyes._

"_Feeling?" questioned Mr. Belt._

"_Never mind." said Madoka, walking out of the room._

* * *

"He can only understand people through action and knows how to communicate with it. So if he makes a connection with Tsubasa through this battle, then he may be more of help than any of us." Kiriko said then looked at the screen.

Everyone remained silent as they continued to watch the fight.

* * *

"Is that all…?" Drive said in a somewhat bored tone.

Tsubasa glared daggers at him when he said it like that.

"If that's all you have to say, then I might as well tell you what's ticking me off. Well after I win of course." Drive declared his eyes brightly glowed.

The two glared at each other as they went at it again before vanishing in high speeds becoming blurs. Hibiki could see the two blurs, one red and one blue as she tried to keep up with them. However, she knew she didn't have that kind of power or experience to determine which of them is winning.

Drive was sent back with his feet sliding against the ground due to Tsubasa changing her sword into a bigger form. He gritted his teeth before spotting Handle-Ken, picking it up and dug the blade onto the ground trying to stop his momentum. Once he had done so, he noticed Tsubasa jumped in the air sending her One Thousand Tears attack towards him.

"Shadow!"

Shadow came to his aid as he changed tires.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"**

Once he was donned in his new tire, the rain of projectile swords were drawing closer as he activated Shadow's special ability.

"**SH-SH-SHADOW!"**

As the rain of swords hit the ground, Drive was enshrouded in smoke as Tsubasa narrowed her eyes knowing something was off. Then her instincts told her to get out of the way as she was greeted by _two_ Drives that held energy projections of purple shurikens in their hands, as she was about to descend to the ground. Acting quickly, she pulled out another sword from her suit as she managed to deflect the shuriken attacks before landing.

Tsubasa thought she had evaded what Drive had up his sleeve, but then widened her eyes when she noticed another two Drives waiting for her with the same shuriken projectiles. As the other two clones fired their attacks, she quickly deflected them before all four had cornered her. Two Drives went in for close quarters combat as the other two gained distance, while throwing their projectile attacks at her.

It seemed to have kept her at bay, but she did extremely well to fend off against the two clones of Drive, while deflecting the other two Drives' shuriken attacks. And before they knew it, Tsubasa pushed through them as she furiously slashed all of four of them across the chest making each one grunt in pain. Soon all three clones of Drive phased into purple energy returning to the original's body.

He called Handle-Ken back into his hand before feeling something push against his feet. Looking down, Hunter was honking his horn at Drive as he chuckled in amusement.

"So you wann settle this too, huh?" Drive said, picking up Hunter. It only made sense he feels that way, since he fought alongside him when they first encountered the idol.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**JUSTICE HUNTER!"**

Now equipped with Justice Cage and Handle-Ken, Drive charged towards the idol as they exchanged blows of their weapons. Said weapons clashed as they kept exchanging blows, neither one of them giving in as they simply kept going at it. Both took a step back as they tried to catch their breath.

Tsubasa fired another Azure Slash towards Drive, who immediately threw Justice Cage in the air before pushing the lever thrice.

"**H-H-HUNTER!"**

Justice Cage flew towards Tsubasa who simply knocked it aside not having enough time to notice Drive had gotten behind her. He then grabbed one of her arms, placed her over his shoulder, and slammed her against the ground.

Drive looked down at the bluenette.

"Are you done throwing your little fit?" Drive began. "Cuz if you are, then pick your ass up and stop pushing everyone away! That's only going to make things worse…!"

"Shut up! What the hell would you know!?" barked Tsubasa.

"I know a helluva lot more than you do!" snapped Drive. "All you're doing is throwing a tantrum, like a newborn infant and acting out because your partner is in a coma!"

"Damn you…!" Tsubasa growled.

"Tell me something, what is it that you live by? Just what goes through that so-called head of yours?" Drive asked, staring down at the girl.

"My purpose is to be an emotionless blade that will cut down any foe that stands before my path." Tsubasa said, slowly standing back on her feet.

"_Yup, I knew there was something that pissed me off."_ Drive thought.

If this dump chick is proclaiming herself to be an emotionless blade, then he seriously has to beat that out of her. During this whole entire fight he's felt nothing but suppressed emotions albeit with some anger put into her attacks, even when they clashed swords that's all be been feeling! And that grinds his gears most of all! No…it was the fact she brining back old memories!

Tsubasa got on her feet before flipping back a safe distance, then quickly charges towards him, with a thrust of her sword hoping it would go through him only for the blade to get knocked by his own sword before kneeing her in the gut. This made her stumble back a little.

Drive brought out Type Wild deciding he'll end this now!

"M-Madoka! Are you really going to use that!?" Mr. Belt gasped.

"I know what I'm doing!" Drive said, changing forms.

"**DRIVE-TYPE WILD!"**

"I will strike you down! With everything I have!" Tsubasa declared.

"Cut that bullshit out already! Cuz you're pissing me off!" Drive yelled.

Tsubasa charges at Drive with her blade enlarged in hopes of dealing more damage. Drive simply twists his body to the right, using his dune buggy wheel to block the attack. And much to anyone's surprise, the wheel was actually quite durable against the large blade. Once the attack was blocked, Drive pushed the blade away before grabbing the girl's arm then sent a punch directly to her gut and right hooked her across the cheek.

Drive undid his transformation as he looked down at the idol.

Tsubasa was about to stand on her feet before feeling a pair of hands roughly grabbed her collar, pulling her up only for…

BAM!

A head butt…

Tsubasa winced in pain as she glared up at the different color eyed officer as he gritted her teeth.

"Cut it out already!" he yelled making her eyes widen. "Look, I don't care what issues or problems you have with either me, Hibiki, and within yourself but you can't push people away! If you do, then you'll be going down a road you won't survive from! I know what it's like to lose someone very important to you, and then go to a place where you feel nothing but anger and resentment!"

"Madoka…" Mr. Belt uttered.

"But there's a difference between you and me! You get to see your friend everyday and talk to her! Even though her eyes won't open and can't respond to what you're saying, at least be glad she's alive! I would give anything just to have what you have! If you keep going down this road, then…"

Tsubasa felt something wet against her cheek as she looks up to see tears forming out of Madoka's left, magenta colored eye as they lightly dripped on her face.

"**YOU'LL END UP LIKE ME!"**

Everyone gasped when he said that.

"Madoka-kun…" Hibiki uttered in awe not seeing this side of him.

"I may be crying out of one eye but that's all I've got! I can hardly feel anything else! That's what happens when you kill off almost all of your emotions, and decide to become something less than human! I did it! And because of that I feel dead inside! I don't like it! I don't like this feeling at all! The only things I feel are rage, regret, and emptiness! And that pisses me off most of all! I have no choice but to put up an act in front of people sometimes, and it's so sickening I can't even stand it! So please, don't go down that road and end up like me! Cherish whoever you have in your life and keep them close!"

Tsubasa immediately broke down into tears after realizing she had been acting so foolish all this time.

Madoka released her as he placed a hand over his eye when certain memories started to race through his head. It was so infuriating that his scar felt like it was burning!

"You have everyone here…" Madoka said.

* * *

**(Second Division)**

Mr. Belt felt relieved the fight was over now. However he was a little worried about Madoka, since he had never seen that side of him before.

No matter how much he wanted to say something, he knew it was best to leave him be for now.

After Genjuro helped comfort Tsubasa, while scolding her at the same time both girls were called to have their Symphogears checked out as the older man looked at Madoka.

"Thank you for helping her realize that she does have someone in her life, and preventing her from going down that path…" he said.

"I didn't do anything special…" he replied.

"No, you helped someone from going down a dangerous road and changed them for the better." Mr. Belt smiled.

"I agree." Kiriko nodded.

"Don't be shy, Madoka-chan~!" Rinna teased.

"Stop adding "chan" to my name, dammit!" Madoka growled.

"So, Madoka-chan…" Ryoko began with a sly smile earning a glare from the young officer.

"Oh hell no, you better not start doing that too!"

"…Are you going to work with us and protect our cute girls?"

"Of course he will! Madoka-chan will always be there to protect beautiful girls!" Rinna said.

"Don't put words in my mouth!" Madoka scowled increased. "Anyway, I gave Mr. Belt my word so I suppose we'll be seeing more of each other."

"And what about our lovely girls, won't you protect them?" Ryoko said.

"If you mean work alongside them, then yeah I'll do that too."

"Excellent! So…when are you going to make a move on them~?" Ryoko teasingly said only to earn a questionable brow from Madoka.

"What do you mean "make a move"? I'm not fighting them or at least the Ice Queen anymore." Madoka said, confused.

"Eh?" Ryoko blinked.

"Anyway, I'm outta here?" Madoka said before leaving the room.

"What just happened?" Ryoko asked.

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting this." Rinna said.

"I never thought he was the type." Kiriko said.

Genjuro was somewhat glad that Madoka seems to be oblivious to these kinds of things, however he's a little worried that might get him in trouble somewhat.

* * *

Walking through the hallways of Second Division, Madoka was about to make his way towards the elevator until he spotted the emergency room. He spotted Tsubasa sadly looking at the comatose Kanade as she didn't seem to notice him.

Madoka inwardly sighed before walking into the room.

"I never meant put your friend in a coma…" he began catching the bluenette's attention.

"You…" Tsubasa uttered.

"So I guess you were right about it being my fault that she's like this." he continued.

"No." Tsubasa shook her head. "In a way, Kanade did put this on herself when she sang the Swan Song and knew the risks. I only put the blame on you, because I was angry at myself for not being more help at the time. And for that, I'm sorry."

"That's all behind us now." Madoka simply waved off.

Tsubasa looked at him with a surprised expression.

"And don't say you weren't helpful, because from what I've seen...you were plenty help in her eyes. I bet she would agree if she were awake and talking to you right now."

"Thank you…" Tsubasa said with a small smile.

"Anyway, I should get going now. So see you around." Madoka said about to leave.

"Wait…!" Tsubasa called out.

"Hmm...?" the different color eyed officer looked back at her.

"I, uh…I hope we work very well together and please watch my back in combat!" Tsubasa said with a bow.

"Same goes for me." Madoka said as he got closer to the idol.

Tsubasa looks up at him as she awed at the sight before her, then got flicked on the forehead.

"Later."

Tsubasa put a hand on her forehead as she watched Madoka leave with a light blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Madoka was walking back home as he finished drinking a can of cold coffee he got a nearby vending machine. Once he finished drinking his beverage, he was about to throw it away until…

"Hey there girlie, mind sparing us a few bucks?"

He could see two thugs cornering a girl with long white hair, purple eyes, and wore an odd maroon dress. She also seems to be a year younger than he is as well.

"Buzz off! I just spent what I had on these groceries!" she growled.

"Oh come on, we both know that's a lie. You wearing that pretty looking dress tells us you must be loaded in cash." the second guy said.

"_That dress is considered pretty looking…?" _ Madoka thought before letting out a sigh. He might as well help the poor kid out knowing she won't survive in this neighborhood.

The different colored eye officer threw his can at one of the thugs' heads with a great deal of force that it was able to knock him the ground.

"Hey, you alright!" the first thug said to his friend before looking at the can. "Alright who threw that!?"

"You mean he wasn't the garbage?" Madoka began, walking over to them. "My mistake, he was just so ugly I couldn't tell the difference.

"Who the hell are you!?" he demanded.

Madoka simply walked over to him as he pulled out a pocket knife in attempts to stab him. However he didn't get a chance to use it as Madoka grabbed his arm before kneeing him in the gut, thus making him fall to his knees while saliva came out of his mouth.

"That doesn't matter, now does it?" he cracked his neck.

**(Ten Seconds Later)**

"My god those guys were annoying." Madoka sighed as he walked back to the vend machine with an annoyed expression. He seriously needed another drink.

"Who said I needed your help!?" the white haired girl yelled.

"You know, you shouldn't be wearing such an ugly dress out here in this neighborhood. Madoka said getting another drink.

"What was that!?"

"You heard me. With the way how you're dressed a lot of people out here will think you're some kind of rich girl, with a boatload of cash they'll preach their claws on."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Pfft! Yeah, right…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can tell that you aren't very psychical meaning you'll die within a minute in this place." Madoka said.

"Wanna bet!" she challenged.

"Alright then…" Madoka shrugged as he met her at eye level. "Punch me in the face as hard as you can."

"With pleasure!" the girl grinned before punching Madoka in the face. Once her fist met his face, she expected for him to cry in pain or at least back away from her. But he just simply stood there unfazed. "Wh-What…?"

"If that was best you have then I feel sorry for you."

"Shut up!"

Madoka flicks her forehead making her wince in slight pain.

"Ouch!"

"Well then have a safe trip back home or whatever." Madoka said, walking away.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done with you yet!" she barked.

Madoka continued to walk.

"Jerk!" she frowned.

Madoka knew he needed to get some sleep because this was a long and annoying day.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Kamen Rider Drive or Senki Zesshou Symphogear…**

**Engine 8: Spur of Emotion Part 1!**

Chase is training to develop a new fighting technique outside of the shrine, where he was staying along with Heart and Brain as it was there new temporary hideout. In his Mashin Chaser form, he was also practicing his other weapons in hopes of catching the Kamen Rider off guard in order to defeat him when they meet again on the battlefield.

"**TUNE-CHASER COBRA!"**

The blade part of his weapon folded back and a silver cord slithered out like an actual cobra, resembling said reptile as he began to whip it against the ground. This form of his weapon is known as Tail Whipper.

"Damn that Kamen Rider…!" he cursed, knocking down five trees with a single swing of his whip. "I'll defiantly defeat him for sure!"

"**TUNE-CHASER BAT!"**

His weapon transformed into a crossbow dubbed as Wing Sniper. He then fired a purple arrow projectile at another tree that exploded once contact was made.

"I must!"

* * *

**(Play Believe by Nami Tamaki)**

The music begins with Drive Pit lighting up as Tridoron is getting ready for takeoff. Drive slowly lifts his head up as his eyes glowed before taking off into the streets, along with the Symphogear users as the title appears.

**(Kotoba mitsukeraezu omowazu fureta katasaki) **

Madoka walks away from a ruined area of the city. Chris said walks away from Fine's mansion.

**(Kimi wa nani mo iwazuni tsumetaku furihooku)**

Tsubasa stares out in the distance while Kanade stands across from her looking sad. Hibiki and Miku are standing back to back with sad looks.

**(Kono sasai na gokai kara osanai ai wa kuzureteku)**

Genjuro and his colleagues of Second Division are working unaware of a dark force hovering over them. Madoka walks away from the girls as they all look at him.

**(Sonna kanashii kao mitakunai)**

Chris looks sad as she walks alone in the park before a hand reaches out to her, then looks up to see Madoka as the scene around them changes into space with the Shift Cars around them.

**(Yume sae nakushitemo sono hohoemi dake sutenaibe) **

Heart grins as a screen behind him shows his Roidmude form in action. Brain looks annoyed as the screen behind him demonstrates his Roidmude form abilities. Finally, Chase stands back to back with Mashin Chaser as the screen shows his battles with Drive.

**(Kono mune kagayaiteite)**

Mr. Belt appears in the night sky as Drive and Madoka stand back to back, along with Kiriko salutes in front of them. Drive and Chaser are seen pointing their weapons at each other.

The screen splits as we see both Second Division and Special Investigation Unit starting up their systems.

**(Itsuka chikau boku wa kono te be kizuku mirai wa) **

Chris is firing a bunch of Noise while Hibiki is sends various punches to them, and Tsubasa slashes them with her sword. Finally, Drive is clenching his fist as his friends and allies appear behind him.

**(Kanarazu kono basho be kimi ga book ni ittatte)**

Fine is seen commanding the Noise as the girls charges into action. Then we see Drive and Chaser duke it out as they clash fist before their human forms appear glaring at one another.

**(Bakedo ima wa futari setsunaku sorashita hitomi) **

Miku has her hands clasped together as she smiles before Drive and Hibiki appear not facing each other as they look out in the distance.

**(Beaerukoto wo shinjite) **

Drive is driving Tridoron through various explosions as the girls run to keep up, while firing song ends with Drive standing on top of tower and the girls are sitting underneath him.

* * *

In the Special Investigation Unit, everyone was going over a case about buildings that have been mysteriously collapsing over the past week.

"This makes the third incident this week. Another building mysteriously collapses. Any similarities…?" Kiriko reported.

"Each of them occurred in the mornings. No reports of any casualties yet. But what stands out is that most of these buildings are made by Kaishima City Constructions." Kyu explained, reading over the reports online.

"What could it mean?" pondered Jun.

"It means they're attacks, not accidents. And the culprit obviously has a score to settle with the company." Rinna deduced.

"But there was no trace of your baloney particles anywhere at the scene!" Gen told her.

"It just doesn't add up…What does it mean?" Jun questioned, trying to his wrap his head around the predicament.

"It means this case has nothing to do with your stupid monsters!"

"The fortune says I'm going to have bad luck with money!" Jun, of course, referred to his fortunes. "Eh? You're going to make a remarkable discovery!" he read before looking at his team. "What do you think that means!? Well…?"

"You weren't listening!?" the First Division Lieutenant exclaimed.

"By the way, where's Madoka-chan?" Rinna asked, noticing their young co-worker isn't present.

"At the hospital…" Kiriko answered.

"Oh, I see. He must be visiting his friend, Ethan-kun."

"Well, I guess he's taking a personal day…" Gen said, nodding his head.

"I suppose." Kiriko said with a slight upset tone. "I'm going back to work." And with that she left the room to continue their investigation.

"Hey, wait! I told you, this isn't a Special Crimes case!" exclaimed Gen, running after her.

When they left, Jun discovered that the Special Investigation Unit's budget was extremely low due to people thing so little of them, which shocked Rinna and Kyu who looked at their own budgets. While they were sorting that out, no one seemed to have noticed the flowers on Kiriko's desk.

* * *

**(Hospital)**

"Alright then, kid. I'll see ya later." Madoka said, standing up from the bench.

"Okay! Oh, and make sure to keep your promise, too!" Ethan happily smiled.

Madoka simply waved as he left the roof.

"_Now then, what to do with the douche that's been following me?" _he thought, knowing someone had been tailing him since he arrived at the hospital.

* * *

"_He's still following me."_ Madoka thought, sensing that his stalker wasn't too far from him. _"Good."_ He then spotted a nearby location that was isolated and would make perfect bait for luring out his stalker. Once he made a run for it, his stalker quickly followed before losing sight of him.

"Huh?" the stalker questioned, trying to look for him. "Where'd he go?"

"Right here…" Madoka announced, grabbing the stalker by the arm holding in a lock that made him wince in pain.

If this guy was smart he would know how to tail people better by concealing his own presence, a feat that seems to be a little tricky at first but once you get the hang of it, it's not so bad. Hell, even Madoka himself learned how to do that during his earlier days as a police officer. Or at the very least, he could've kept his distance as far as possible like a sniper and use a pair of binoculars to see him better.

"Ow, ow, ow...!" The stalker turned out to be a man with black hair dressed in a brown 1920's paper boy outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" Madoka demanded, tightening his grip.

"R-Right here, look!" he said, pulling out a card from his coat.

"East City Times society reporter, Takasugi Kenta…" the different color eyed officer read, tightening his grip making the reporter wince in pain and kneel on one knee. "So you're a reporter. If so, why the hell are you following me?"

"I was hoping to get a scoop of the Kamen Rider." Takasugi answered.

"Kamen Rider…?" questioned Madoka, wondering if this guy had somehow figured out his identity. If so, then he really doesn't care. But still…he has a duty to uphold.

"You're a detective from the Special Crimes Unit, right? Where they handle out of the ordinary cases…?"

"What if I am?" Madoka glared, slightly twisting the reporter's arm.

"Ouch!" Takasugi cringed before answering. "I figured if I follow you around, then I might be able to catch a glimpse of the Kamen Rider."

"_Is that all? Oh well…"_ Madoka thought actually expecting something more. He then let the poor guy loose as he massaged his arm. "The cases we do are dangerous, so just stay out of the way. Got it?"

"I understand."

"You better." Madoka was about to head back to the Special Investigation Unit, until his cell phone ran and answered it. "Yeah…? Another building collapsed? Okay, I'm on my way."

* * *

**(Collapsed Building)**

"What'd I miss?" Madoka asked.

"No trace of a Slowdown particle again." Kiriko informed.

"I wonder if someone is just bombing these places instead of a Roidmude…?" he wondered. If there wasn't a particle trace anywhere, then this is just leaning towards a regular bombing case.

"We can't rule that out yet!" Kiriko said with a slight angered tone.

"What are you so mad about?" he frowned.

"Nothing." she replied before pointing a finger at someone. "Anyway, who's that guy?"

Madoka turned to see the reporter again who was curiously looking around the area.

"This guy again?" he scowled.

"He could be trouble." Kiriko cautiously said.

"Now I gotta deal with him again." Madoka was about to give Takasugi another warning before a small explosion occurred out of nowhere causing everyone to back away from the spot where it happened.

"This is bad! Everyone move out!" Gen commanded.

Takasugi was about to take a photo until he spotted a man on the ground pinned by rubble.

"Are you okay? Someone please help!" he cried.

Madoka spotted another officer helping him lift the injure man as they were about to move somewhere safe, until another explosion happened again followed by the Slowdown.

"It's happening!" cried Gen.

"_There…!"_ Madoka narrowed his eyes at the Roidmude colored black motif after a camera with a rotator and lens attached to its left chest, along with an orange eye. This is the Scooper Roidmude.

"I'm seeing another monster!" Gen exclaimed, pointing at the Roimude.

"Madoka…!" Mr. Belt cried.

He caught the belt in his hand before strapping it around his waist.

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE WILD!"**

"I'll end this quickly." Drive claimed before racing towards the Roidmude.

Drive sent various punches at Scooper giving him not time to react then pressed his dune buggy wheel against him, sending him flying up onto the second floor. He jumped to where Scooper went and said Roidmude charged towards him. Countering his attacks with ease, Drive caught and slammed Scooper against whatever is left of the wall around them and then onto the ground. He then planted his foot on the Roidmude's chest.

"So you're the one doing this, huh?" Drive said, mused.

Scooper managed to knock the Kamen Rider's foot off him, leaped back to gain distance, and place a hand on his camera rotator before firing a colorful energy sphere. It collided with a piece of concrete that held a steel beam in place as said object was now about to fall on Gen.

"Hurry and use Wrecker!" Mr. Belt advised.

"Can't believe I'm saving him again." groaned Drive, catching a green tow truck Shift Car inserting it into the brace.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**HOOKING WRECKER!"**

A green tire with a wire and hook known as Capture Hooks is now attached to his shoulder.

Drive used Capture Hook to catch the steel beam and swing it away from Gen. He then turned to see that Scooper had escaped.

"Coward." he scoffed.

* * *

**(Later)**

After his fight with the Scooper Roidmude and canceling his transformation, Madoka saw that everyone was recovering from what happened earlier. Kiriko was checking on Genpachi who claimed to be alright before seeing to other officers. Fortunately, no one was dead although they did have to go to a hospital or else their wounds won't get treated properly. Letting out a sigh, he looked at Takasugi who was still in the crime scene.

"I told you not to get involved, didn't I?" Madoka frowned, walking over to him.

"What about the Kamen Rider!?" exclaimed Takasugi, ignoring his question.

"He was here."

"So he is real!" Takasugi smiled, placing his hands on the teen's shoulders. "Thank goodness…!" It then got weird when he slowly fell onto his knees.

"_This guy is out of his mind."_ Madoka thought.

He then sensed that someone was watching them before looking up at a nearby rooftop of the building next to them, only to see someone with a camera and quickly fled once he was spotted.

* * *

**(Drive Pit)**

"The incident earlier was caused by a comprised steel beam." Mr. Belt said as they viewed the missing ends of the object.

"The ends are missing." Madoka observed.

"It seems our enemy has a strange and dangerous power this time. Be careful."

He nodded before hearing Burning Solar honk then picked him up.

"It seems Burning Solar needs to recharge." Mr. Belt said.

"Guess I'll take him, then." Madoka offered.

* * *

**(Park)**

"Guess laying on the grass underneath the sun isn't so bad." Madoka commented, relaxing on the grass.

Burning Solar happily honked in response.

"Is that so?" he mused at whatever the Shift Car told him.

"Young Detective…!" Takasugi called out making him frown. How long is he going to deal with him?"

"You again…" he scowled.

"Good work." Takasugi complimented, placing the newspaper in front of him.

"Hmm?" pondered Madoka, taking the newspaper in hand. He shot up after reading the front cover article that said 'Series of Building collapses' and looked at him. "Is this your work or someone else's?"

"That was done by Kusaka."

"And he is…?"

"He's a photographer. We got hired at the time same." Takasugi began. "Lately, he's been getting all the scoops working his way up the paper."

"So he was there during all of the attacks…" Madoka quietly said. It was starting to make sense now.

"I'll get a scoop of the Kamen Rider and catch up!" Takasugi declared giving Madoka a newfound perspective of him until… "I must accomplish this task!" It got weird again when he got a little too close to him, so he punched him making him fall on the grass. "Ouch!"

"You were invading my personal space." Madoka told him, standing up. "Anyway, you're one stubborn guy, so I have no doubt you'll catch up to this other person. Good luck."

"Thank you. I hope…I can count on your cooperation." Takasugi smiled before leaving him alone.

"Why did you encourage him, you know he could be trouble!" Kiriko demanded, appearing out of nowhere.

"What can I say, the guy's got some spunk." he shrugged.

Kiriko reached for Solar, pressing the button as a bright light hit his face.

"What the hell!" he angrily yelled, closing his eyes trying to shield them from the light. "The hell are you so pissed about!?"

Kiriko then started to replay the words Madoka had said to her not too long ago.

"_Not right now. I don't think it's a good time."_

"Nothing…" she replied while flashing the light on his face.

"Cut it out!" he snatched Solar away from her.

"Anyway back to the topic at hand…" she leaned down to look at the newspaper.

* * *

**(Shrine)**

"It seems one of our friends has awakened." Heart began.

"Indeed…It appears he has evolved in an entirely new manner, a rather unique and interesting Roidmude." Brain intriguingly said, reading the status of their new comrade.

"Perhaps the human he synchronized with is affecting him…" deduced Heart.

"The more I learn about these human the more grotesque, foolish, and endearing they become." Brain belittled the human race before turning to Chase. "Wouldn't you agree, Chase?"

"I don't care about humans! My only concern…" Chase then smashed his fist onto a pillar leaving a small crack. "…is finding a way to beat that Kamen Rider!"

Heart noticed that Chase hasn't been acting his calm usually self lately ever since the Kamen Rider defeated him that one time. And ever since, he's been noticing some slight changes in his friend. Safe to say, he was getting concerned.

"_If you're still saying shit like that, then you still don't understand!"_

Those words have been replaying in his head for the past week now. Lately, Chase has been feeling these odd emotions that are slowly building up inside of him. His mind has been packed full of questions lately and he can't understand their meaning let alone what it is they're asking. It was as though his own consciousness is in a dilemma with itself, which greatly confuses and irritates him because shouldn't be feeling or at least experience these kinds of emotions human do. That is…if this _is_ what they feel.

"_Why…? Why do I feel this way?"_ Chase thought as his eyes lit up into a shade of purple.

* * *

**(Special Investigation Unit)**

"I have a strong feeling this Kusaka guy is behind all of these collapsed buildings." Madoka said with crossed arms.

You can't be sure of that yet. There's always the possibly this Takasugi reporter is behind it, too. He was there earlier today when the attack happened." stated Kiriko.

"True, but he told me about this other guy who's been getting all of the good scoops lately and has been rising up in the paper. I even saw him at one of the rooftops nearby before he ran away."

"You mentioned that."

"The way those pictures were taken are awfully suspicious when you look at them." Madoka said, pointing at the front article cover.

"Here it is!" announced Kyu as they went over to his desk. "It's just like you said all of the pictures were taken by the same person!"

"Obviously." he said, looking at the photograph of a brown haired man wearing a pair of glasses, who has to be Kusaka Shunsuke. "Can you magnify the photos?"

"I'm on it." Kyu said, typing on the keyboards.

"Just like I said, these photos and the angle of which they were taken from are awfully suspicious."

"You're right. These pictures are taken a little too perfectly. And it seems planned judging by the angle and timing." Kiriko said.

"And that's enough to state his pictures aren't coincidences."

* * *

**(Parking Lot)**

Kusaka unlocked his car door before he was approached.

"Kusaka, right…?" Kiriko began as she and Madoka showed him their badges. "We're with the Special Crimes. Do you have a moment to speak with us?"

"What do the police want with me?" he asked.

"It's about the damn pictures you took of those collapsed buildings." Madoka rudely began. "You planned their collapsed with someone, didn't you?"

"Do you have any proof? What exactly are you basing this on?" Kusaka asked, annoyed.

"We spoke to security from the other building across yesterday's collapse, and said you were set up on the roof with a camera before it happened." Kiriko explained.

"This is ridiculous." snorted Kusaka. "And just how exactly would I knock down a building anyway?"

"Like I said before, you would've had to have been working with someone. From what I can see you're dumbass ain't smart enough to sneak into those buildings, plant bombs, and then blow them up via remote control." Madoka said, criticizing the photographer.

"Listen here, you little shit." Kusaka began. "It's because of shoddy construction is why those buildings collapsed. Which is no surprise considering who built them." With that, he got in his car and drove off.

Kiriko pulled Shadow out, put him on the ground as he began to follow their suspect.

"What a dumbass." Madoka scoffed letting out an irritable sigh. "Come out, Takasugi. I know you're there."

"Eh?" Kiriko blinked as the reporter came out of hiding.

"Is Kusaka a suspect?" Takasugi asked.

"Yes. But I have reason to believe you're one too." she said about to make her way over to him, until Madoka pulled her back as he opened the van door and pushed her inside. "Madoka…?"

"We seriously don't have time for this!" he scowled before grabbing Takasugi, putting him in the back seat.

"Wait, you're taking with us!?"

"Might as well. He'll just keep following us anyway." he told her while getting in the driver's seat. "If he's involved, we could always use the evidence."

"Good point." she admitted.

* * *

**(Later)**

"Guess this place is his target." Madoka said, looking at the building where Shadow had leaded them.

"You mean this building is going to collapse?" Takasugi asked, though there was something in his tone that Madoka caught.

"That's right. I'm betting the bastard will catch his thrills here on camera."

"No, that's impossible."

* * *

They entered the building where Takasugi spotted a security guard.

"Mr. Yoshida!" he called out to an elderly man. "I came for another pep talk."

"You dummy, how long do I have to babysit you?" Yoshida jokingly said, playfully punching Takasugi in the gut.

"From what he told us, that man was their mentor but became a security guard after leaving the paper company." Madoka reminisced from what the reporter told them earlier.

"Let's go." said Kiriko as they walked over to them. "We're sorry to interrupt."

They showed him their badges.

Yoshida then respectfully bowed to them before pulling Takasugi close to him.

"Did you bring them here?" he whispered.

"It's about Kusaka…" Takasugi said.

"What did Kusaka do?" Yoshida questioned before realizing something. "Is it about that story…?"

"What story?" Madoka interjected.

"Go ahead…" Yoshida said, allowing him to speak about it.

"A year ago, Kusaka and I were working on a huge story together." Takasugi began. "Kaishima City Constructions were suspected of negligence."

"_Guess that explains why he hates them."_ Madoka thought, continuing to listen.

"Our investigation was thorough, and we found evidence. They were going to run our exclusive story when we handed them the evidence. But our story never went through. They accused Kusaka of staging the photographs he took as fakes. After the arguing, Mr. Yoshida had willing taken the fall for us."

"And that's why you believe Kusaka would never attack this place." Madoka said, understanding his reasoning now.

"That's right. Even for a scoop…he would never risk it with Mr. Yoshida working here."

"It's official; you're defiantly off the suspect list now." Madoka stated, confusing his partner.

"Eh?" blinked Kiriko.

"He knew the truth from the start, and wanted me to figure it out." he explained, glancing at the reporter. "Isn't that right?"

Before anyone could say anything, a particle surge occurred causing everyone to slow down.

"Well that didn't take too long."

"Madoka, he's on the roof of another building across from us!" Mr. Belt informed as he went over to him via Shift Speed. His partner picked him up and nodded.

"We're on it."

* * *

**(With Kusaka)**

Kusaka whistled as he stared at another Kaishima building across from the one he's on, then caught his camera that slowly fell into his palm.

"You really are sad and desperate, aren't you?" Madoka announced, arriving with Kiriko.

"So it really was you." Kiriko said.

"I think there's some kind of mistake." Kusaka tried to deny.

"Just shut the hell up and bring out the Roidmude!" Madoka demanded not wanting to play this game any further.

As if on cue, his instincts kicked in when he pushed Kiriko away from the incoming bullets that were targeted at them.

"About freakin' time…!" he scowled, glaring at Scooper who jumped beside his human partner.

* * *

**(Shrine)**

"Human are usually catalyst for our comrades' evolution to help them grow. Their usefulness ends when we copy their memory and appearances." Brain said, briefly surmising their duties as Roidmude. "However, you and I have seen cases where targets possessing a weak will impede their evolution."

"And this is the reason why 033 chose to feed off his human target's desire instead of assuming his form." Heart conjectured, understanding his comrade's ambitions.

* * *

**(Roof)**

Scooper and Kusaka were sharing the same information as well.

"Correct. I want to get my scoop!" Kusaka grinned. "I'll capture every fear and despair wrought by disaster with my camera to gain fame and glory!"

"Which is why I shall absorb his gratification and become even stronger!" added Scooper.

* * *

**(Shrine)**

"We come close to find the Promised Number." Brain grinned. "The only thing standing in our way…is the Kamen Rider."

"And our colleague will defiantly eliminate him…" Heart added.

* * *

**(Roof)**

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, asshole." Madoka began. "Remember, I beat you with ease last time we fought and didn't have to try. Even if you gain more power by absorbing all of his ugly desires, you still wouldn't be a match for me either way."

"What was that!?" growled Scooper.

"For example…" Madoka then vanished in a short burst of speed as he reappeared in front of Scooper, sending a kick as the cybernetic being flew towards the railing where he now stood. "…I don't need to transform to do that."

"Damn you!" roared Scooper, releasing a surge of energy from his body that collided with Madoka but easily withstood it not moving a muscle. Soon the evolved Roidmude reverted back to his Low-Class Bat Type Form.

"Hey…!" Kusaka ran over to him. "What about my scoops?"

"I know that!" 033 growled, shoving him off. "And I'll get you some." He then transformed back into his evolved state before looking at the building, where Takasugi and their old mentor are at.

Scooper adjusted the rotator of his camera chest and took a picture of the building. Once that was done he was able to materialize the photo through his orange eye, poked a finger at it which briefly confused the different color eyed officer, until one part of the building was shrouded by a blue swirl that soon took a chunk of it. No doubt Takasugi and everyone else inside felt it shake a little despite the Slowdown.

"Just gotta destroy two more spots and the sucker will come crashing down." Scooper laughed before…

**SLAM!**

Scooper then found himself slammed against the ground as the picture was taken by Madoka, who pinned him down while keeping a firm grip.

"I see. You have the power to manipulate photographs and materialize objects through those photos, which is why we couldn't find any Slowdown particles because you wouldn't need to do so in the first place. I admit that is quite a neat trick you got." Madoka explained, understanding why it was such a hassle trying to find him. He smothered Scooper's face against the ground. "Thanks for demonstrating that to us, it was a big help."

"Damn you! Are you even human!?" demanded Scooper trying his damned hardest to get the officer off him or at least stand on his feet again.

"I don't know. I'll let you answer that yourself."

"You're a monster!"

"And there you go…"

"Give that back!" yelled Kusaka, attempting to take the photo from Madoka until Wrecker used his hook to make him fall on his butt. When he did, the computer chip-like object attached to his shoulder had fallen off. He then desperately tried to reach for it. "I need…more scoops!" It was obvious that chip allows him to freely move through the Shift.

"I take it that chip is another one of your tricks. For a weakling you sure are stacked full of 'em. I wonder what else you're holding out…" Madoka said in a half mocking/amusement tone. "Oh well, doesn't matter…I'll end it right now."

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Drive cracked his neck as the wheel attached to his chest and Handle-Ken in hand.

He then jumped off the Roimude allowing him to stand.

"C'mon, I'll give you somewhat of a fighting chance." Drive said, daring Scooper to make the first move.

Scooper tightly clenched his fist, glaring daggers at the Kamen Rider who looked down on him. Not being able to take the insults any longer, he charges at Drive rearing his arm back then lunges for a punch. However once his fist met Drive's chest, he gasped in fear seeing that his attack had no effect. Drive simply looked at his opponent's fist that was connected to his chest not feeling a thing from that so called punch. And he even gave this guy a fighting chance, what a disappointment.

"Is that all…?" Drive began causing Scooper step back in fear. "What a shame. I was hoping you would give me a challenge, since you're slightly different from the other Roidmude I fought before. I guess I should've expected as much."

Drive slashes Scooper across the chest and kicked him away. He walked towards him, lightly running his fingers through Handle-Ken's blade. Scooper panicked before trying to punch the Rider as he slashed him again and knocked him onto the ground. He firmly gripped Scooper's shoulder, lifted him in the air, and then repeatedly slammed him against the ground several times before throwing him away like garbage.

"You…You really are a monster…" Scooper managed to get out.

Drive stops at this and begins to recall a lot of words that were said to him in his early life.

"_That kid is a monster!"_

"_Is that really a child?"_

"_Let's stay away from him, or else he might hurt us."_

"_What a freak!"_

"_Monster…!"_

"Good." Drive replies in a dark tone, pointing Handle-Ken's blade at him. He was about to deliver the final blow, until he sensed a familiar presence coming his way and pulled Scooper in front of him using him as a shield against the familiar purple bullet projectiles that had to come from one person.

Once again he came face to face with Chase.

He then tosses Scooper to the side then prepares for his opponent.

"**BREAK UP!"**

Mashin Chaser inserts the Spider Viral Vore into Break Gunner's slot.

"**TUNE-CHASER SPIDER!"**

"I owe ya, Reaper!" Scooper said, leaving the roof with Kusaka.

"They're getting away!" shouted Kiriko.

"We'll catch them later." Mr. Belt said.

"Did you finally learn something?" Drive asked, wondering if Chaser learned anything from their last fight.

"Shut up!" yelled Chaser, racing over to Drive.

"Anger, huh? That's good." Drive commented, preparing himself for his opponent until they clashed blades. They swung hard trying to overpower one another, but Drive was the obvious winner as he slashed Chaser multiple times and kicked him into another area of the roof where they continued their little duel.

Drive countered Fang Spidey with Hnadle-Ken, pushing Chaser away then pinned him against the wall. He then kneed him in the gut several times before slamming his head against the wall. Chaser felt his boiling rage heat up as he managed to muster enough strength to stop Drive's assault, pleasing the Rider as he kicked him back. Chaser raced over to him, swinging Fang Spidey at him several times only for Drive to evade.

"So tell me, what did you learn?" Drive pressed on not getting a direct answer out of the "Grim Reaper", who growled in frustration.

"Silence!" angrily yelled Chaser, swinging his weapon as Drive countered with his sword. "Because of you, I have been feeling these odd emotions that I normally would not! And my mind is flooded with questions I cannot answer nor comprehend!"

"Looks like we're making progress." grinned Drive, feeling power growing from Chaser through his weapon. He was then overtaken as the "Grim Reaper" slashed him multiple times, grabbing his neck literally trying to choke him to death and pinned him against the wall. He raised Fang Spidey to finally end the Kamen Rider's life. However this didn't end up happening when Drive's strength overtook his, and knocked him over to the side.

"Damn you!"

"This is more like it. You improved a lot in this short amount of time, but you're still no match for me." Drive said, impressed by his sudden power up.

"We'll see…" challenged Chaser, pulling the Spider Viral Core out replacing it with the Cobra Viral Core as his weapon transformed.

"**TUNE-CHASER COBRA!"**

He slammed the cobra-like whip against the ground.

"Another new toy, eh? Let's see what this one can do." Drive challenged, lightly running his fingers through his blade again before charging at him.

Chaser's eye flashed orange before whipping the whip at a rapid pace that even Drive himself couldn't see or predict where the attacks were going to come from. Now forced to defend, Drive gritted his teeth when he felt that he wasn't going to last for very long! This whip was really hard from what he can tell, just by feeling it against his sword. It wasn't too long before Handle-Ken was knocked out of his hand. Soon he was repeatedly whipped as Chaser pulled the whip back before lunging towards Drive, who was sent flying back and rolling onto the ground over to Kiriko.

"Madoka!" she cried.

"Damn." Drive grinned, standing on his feet. "Looks like pissing off the rat bastard did wonders for him." He then pulled out Type Wild.

"I won't let you!" declared Chaser, whipping Type Wild out of his hand before the Kamen Rider caught the cord and gripped it tightly.

"Bet you weren't expecting this."

"On the contrary, I was counting on it…!" Drive raised a brow as Chaser pulled out another Viral Core inserting it into his weapon.

"**TUNE-CHASER BAT!"**

The wings of his weapon folded out as it was combination of Wing Sniper and Tail Whipper!

"He combined two of his weapons in one!" Mr. Belt exclaimed.

Drive was about to let go of Tail Whipper's cord, but the metallic snake came alive and wrapped itself tightly around his arm.

"Crap!" frowned Drive.

"Now do you see, Kamen Rider? This is my power!" declared Chaser.

"I gotta say…I'm both impressed and disappointed." Drive started. "Your power has grown quite a bit since the last time we fought, for a robot that is. Although, I am disappointed you didn't want to fight me in Type Wild to truly test your new abilities. That's quite a shame."

"Shut up!" yelled Chaser, pointing his weapon at Drive as it started to gather purple energy about to fire.

"_No choice but to take it on."_ thought Drive, preparing himself for the attack confident that his endurance and pain tolerance should be more than enough to take on this blast.

"Stop it!" shouted Kiriko, stepping in front of Drive.

"Kiriko!" shouted Mr. Belt.

"Out of the way." instructed Chaser.

"Move, Kiriko…!"

No! I'm not going to run!" she proclaimed.

Chaser then fired an arrow at her.

"Kiriko!" shouted Mr. Belt.

The arrow suddenly curved leaving Kiriko unharmed.

"_I knew it."_ Drive thought. He felt Chaser's hold on him loosen and quickly knocked the whip off him.

Chaser was perplexed at his sudden action before sprouting purple energy bat wings, turning the other direction before saying…

"Take care of them." he commanded before taking flight.

The Noise suddenly appeared causing Kiriko and Mr. Belt to gasp, while Drive only raised a brow. Was he missing something here, or did Chaser actually command these mindless idiots? Whatever the case, it didn't matter because like all of their kind, they're going to reduce to nothing.

"Stay behind me, Kiriko." Drive stood in front of her, cracking his knuckles getting ready for them to attack. However, blue energy swords came raining down getting rid of the Noise, as Tsubasa landed in front of them. "Oh look, it's Ice Queen."

"Tsubasa-san?" questioned Kiriko.

"Looks like I arrived a bit too late." Tsubasa commented, canceling her transformation.

"_**NICE DRIVE!"**_

Drive canceled his transformation as well reverting back to his regular form.

"Are you two alright?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes. Thank you for your assistance." Kiriko said.

"No." Tsubasa shook her head. "Please, don't worry about it. We are allies, after all."

"That's great and everything but how'd you find us?" Madoka asked.

"I'm sorry to interject, but perhaps we should take this somewhere else. It'll be too risky to stay up here, especially now that Tsubasa is here." Mr. Belt said.

"That's right, security will be here soon." Kiriko said.

"Then let's move this conversation somewhere else." Madoka said before they nodded and left the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile on another roof not too far from where the fight took place, five figures had observed the scene with interest.

"I see. No wonder why Heart and Brain are having a difficult time with the Kamen Rider. He truly is a force to be reckoned with." the first amusingly began.

"Indeed." the second agreed. "We have to be careful, or else we'll suffer the same consequences as our other comrades."

"Don't go sounding like Heart now! It's bad enough that he naively thinks all of us are going to be his friend!" the third snorted.

"By my calculations, it seems that two out of five of us along with Heart and Chase are on par with the Kamen Rider. This should be very interesting data collect." the third said, intrigued. "Although, I suppose the data I collected was more than enough for now."

"Well that's good to know. In any case, I say we observe for now before meeting with Heart and the others…agreed?" the fifth suggested.

The other four nodded.

* * *

**Alright then folks, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**If you're wondering how Chase can combine his weapons together, it's practically like how he first did in the original Kamen Rider Drive where he combines all three of his weapons together into one. So I figured he should be able to do it with two, since it's practically the same method by inserting each Viral Core into Break Gunner and makes sense once you think about it. However, unlike his Triple Tune Form, he can't command any of the mind controlled Shift Cars in his Double Tune form.**

**Anyway, that's all for now. See you later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Kamen Rider Drive or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. I'm just doing this for the heck of it and to have some fun. Enjoy.**

**Engine 9: Spur of Emotions Part 2!**

After their encounter with Scooper and Kusaka, the culprits of this case, fighting against Chase along with his new weaponry arsenal, and meeting with Tsubasa afterwards-they were able to leave the building without any commotion thankfully. Now, they were alone in an isolated park where no one would disturb them due to the bluenette's status as an idol.

"So, Ice Queen…did the old man send ya?" Madoka began.

"W-Would you please refrain from calling me that!? I am a person after all." Tsubasa frowned with a small tint of red on her cheeks.

"Sure, whatever." he shrugged. "Though to be honest, I really don't know what your name was again."

"Eh!?" the girl exclaimed.

"Madoka!" both Kiriko and Mr. Belt simultaneously yelled.

"What? I never actually bothered to learn her name. And to be fair, have any of you ever actually _heard _me call her by her name…?" he stated with a frown.

"Now that you mention it, I suppose you never did call me by name. And the same goes for me…" Tsubasa admitted before nodding. "But that will change right now! My name is Tsubasa Kazanari!"

"_The hell…?" _Madoka blinked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with this odd re-introduction he was apparently going through. Well, whatever. "You already know my name." he replied earning a smack on the head from Kiriko. "The fuck was that for!?"

"You're being rude to a girl! That's not very nice, you know!?" she chided.

"That's right! Now apologize like a gentleman!" Mr. Belt demanded.

"Gentleman my ass!" he shot back.

"In any case…" Tsubasa spoke, catching their attention. "…I would appreciate it if you would call me by my name. I mean, we will be working together quite often…so it's best we be on friendly terms.

"Fine, whatever." he replied, feeling confused still about the attitude she was presenting. To be honest, he would actually prefer the person he fought a week ago really.

"I look forward to working with you." Tsubasa gave a small smile.

Kiriko and Mr. Belt were standing from the sidelines as they looked between the two.

"Does this seem kind of strange to you?" she whispered to Mr. Belt, who controlled Type Speed to be on her shoulder.

"On the contrary, it's quite lovely." Mr. Belt smiled.

"Hmm?" blinked Madoka, looking at the two. "Did you two say something?"

"Nothing." replied Kiriko before looking at Tsubasa. "Anyway, did Genjuro-san send you?"

"No, I was actually nearby to meet one of the photographers that work for us." Tsubasa began.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Tsubasa sat on her chair while reading a magazine then felt a wave of energy had befallen upon them._

"_Slowdown!" she exclaimed, noticing Shinji and their colleagues were moving at a slow pace. "If that's the case, then a Roidmude is nearby!"_

_Tsubasa quickly got out of her chair before realizing that she was still moving at normal speeds._

"_Huh?" she blinked, confused. "I can still move? Wait, could it be…" Pulling out the Relic from underneath her shirt, the stone was shining in a dim light that seems to be protecting her. "I see. I should inform the Commander and Sakurai-san later."_

_She then ran to the source and transformed._

* * *

**(Present)**

"And the rest you already know." she finished.

"Interesting." began Mr. Belt. "It appears the Density Shift has no effect on the Relics or the users."

"At least we know you and Hibiki-chan will be able to move freely without a Shift Car." Kiriko said.

"By the way, how've you and Midget Number 1 been doing?" Madoka asked only to earn a slap from Kiriko. "What the hell was that for this time!?"

"Do you seriously have to call her that!?" she yelled as the multi color eyed officer rubbed his right cheek that has a hand print on it.

"What are we going to do with you, Madoka?" Mr. Belt sighed.

"Shut up!"

"Tachibana and I are doing quite well." Tsubasa told them. "I've been helping her out in combat. Though she does lack the ability to fight properly and needs to learn more about Gungir."

"Give her time. She's still a beginner..." Mr. Belt said.

Tsubasa nodded.

"Before we part ways, could I talk to you over there for a moment?" Madoka asked, pointing to a spot not too far from where they stood.

"Huh?" blinked Tsubasa.

"It's important."

"Sure, okay…" she nodded before they walked to the other spot.

"I wonder what he needs to talk to her about?" wondered Kiriko.

"Yeah." replied Mr. Belt.

* * *

**(Shrine)**

"You let him live!? What's the meaning of this?" Brain angrily demanded, after hearing the report from Chase. It seems like he had the perfect opportunity to destroy the Kamen Rider dead on his feet.

"My duties are my own concern…" Chaser replied, walking away from him.

"They're all obstinate, capricious, useless fools!" Brain yelled, belittling his fellow Roidmude getting sick and tired of their inferior minds. It was a disgrace to their kind everywhere.

"Don't get so bent out of shape, Brain." Heart spoke with his casual smile. "Remember, you and Chase were badly injured by the Kamen Rider, were you not? You claimed that he was a monster. If he really is that strong, then obviously Chase is even more desperate to destroy him. After all, destroying the Kamen Rider _is_ what he's meant for."

* * *

**(With Chase)**

Chase aimlessly wondered through streets at night trying to figure out why he couldn't shoot that woman. There was defiantly something wrong with him, and he can't figure it out. Again, that Kamen Rider and now that woman are starting to get to him.

"What is wrong with me!?" he yelled.

* * *

**(Drive Pit)**

After his private conversation with Tsubasa, the two exchanged cell phone numbers with the ladder stating that it would good for them to keep in contact from time to time. Plus, if any of them needed help, they can just simply call each other right away for assistance. So with that, the idol claimed they'll see each other soon before parting ways.

Kiriko and Mr. Belt were curious as to what he had spoken to the idol about, but he told them it was none of their business. Of course, they knew he wouldn't tell them anything no matter how hard they tried to budge, and decided to take his word for it. Although it was a little bit out of character for him to do something such as talking to someone in private, since he usually says whatever's on his mind without second thought or caring if there are others around.

"We've got work to do." Kiriko said, though her tone sounded a little upset.

"The hell is your problem?" Madoka frowned.

"Nothing." she replied before leaving the Pit.

"She is really starting to piss me off." he mumbled.

"Madoka, the two of you are usually good friends. She has been acting rather strange lately, do you know why that is?" Mr. Belt asked.

"Of course I don't…" he replied.

"If it was something work related, I doubt she wouldn't have brought those flowers." Mr. Belt said, turning his mover to look at the flowers.

The multi color eyed officer then turns look at the flowers before remembering something…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Madoka walked outside of the Special Investigation Unit building as he was about to head over to the hospital to visit Ethan, since it was time for his physical therapy sessions again._

"_You're about to go visit your friend Ethan, right?" Kiriko spoke, holding the flowers in her hands. "I'd like to come along and meet him. I want to give him these flowers as a present for him making such great progress with his physical therapy."_

"_Not now. It's not a good time." he said, walking away._

_Unbeknownst to him, Kiriko looked somewhat hurt while gripping the flowers._

* * *

**(Present)**

"Damn it." he palmed his face after realizing the problem. _"Least I know what those flowers were for…again."_

"Madoka-chan~!" Rinna cheerfully greeted, entering the room. "I heard you caught yourself in a nasty situation, weren't you?"

"So what?" he scoffed, looking away from her. "I'm still stronger than him! Besides, I already figured out how to counter his weapons along with that new ability of his as well…"

"Really?" asked Mr. Belt, surprised.

"You seriously think I'd let the same moves my enemy does work on me twice…?" he frowned.

"I guess not." Mr. Belt replied. "Anyway, we may have to rush the developments of our new gun to counter Chaser's weapons.

"A gun?" pondered Madoka, not liking the sound of this new weapon he was getting. He's not afraid to use a gun or anything, it's just that he doesn't want to be seen carrying another ugly ass weapon that Rinnna concocted. _"If it's as ugly as hell, I'm destroying it!"_

* * *

**(Special Investigation Unit)**

"_What the hell is this?"_ Madoka thought, scowling even further than usual.

When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Takasugi taking pictures of Jun, who carried a microphone while talking about their work. Apparently, he was doing this "exclusive" interview to get more recognition from other officers and possibly civilians, because of their budget cut due to said people thinking less of their department. It would have been a good idea if this was a normal interview, not some comical freak show or whatever the hell this was…

"I was hoping to get a scoop of the Kamen Rider." Takasugi said.

"You want some common soup?" Jun asked, misinterpreting what he said.

"That didn't sound like anything he asked." Kyu commented.

"_I agree. Is the old man acting dumb or just plain senile…?"_ Madoka thought.

"I can tell you all about the Kamen Rider!" Gen said, starting to gloat about seeing Drive. "I've actually seen him twice!"

"_I'm surrounded by morons and they're supposed to be the adults."_ Madoka sighed, resisting the urge to face palm himself or either beat the living hell out of someone in here. He couldn't decide which.

As the two were talking about ankle action or whatever, and Jun interjecting by talking more about soup, Madoka sighed then walked beside Takasugi.

"Cut the act. I know the real reason why you're looking for the Kamen Rider."

"O-Oh…" he got out.

Soon, Kiriko came bursting inside the room.

"Shadow lost sight of Kusaka!" she informed.

"No doubt he was spotted." Madoka said, referring to the Shift Car.

* * *

**(East City Times Office)**

Madoka, Kiriko, and Takasugi were in the office as they searched around Kusaka's desk for any clues as to where he was going, or what he was planning to do next.

"This guy sure is full of himself." Madoka commented, looking at the awards.

"This was our biggest scoop." Takasugi said, showing him the paper from a week ago that coincidently had their Font-R case.

"The Font-R case…?" Kiriko questioned, slightly surprised to see that.

"After that…Kusaka was obsessed about breaking another big story. It's like he became a different person."

"And you've been looking for the Kamen Rider since then…" Madoka began. "You weren't doing it for the fame or to get another big scoop. It was to save Kusaka from the Roidmude, to save your partner. That's why you contacted someone from the Special Crimes Unit, so you could get in touch with the Kamen Rider. Isn't that right?"

"Yes." nodded Takasugi.

"Earlier, back at that building, I noticed when you tried defending him saying he attack the place where your old mentor works at. Like I said, you knew from the very start."

"I saw them. Near the sight of the second building collapse." he admits.

"Then why go through all the trouble for Kusaka-san?" Kiriko asked.

"It was my fault…" he began. "I'm the reason he felt so desperate. It was a year when they shot down our story."

He told them how Kusaka tried to convince their head director to redo their investigation stating he didn't fake his photographs, or the evidence they found. However, at the time, Takasaugi had already given up thus leaving his best friend to fight alone.

"I abandoned him! I trampled our friendship!" he told them, feeling bad about what he did that year. "That's why…I have to face him this time!"

"It's too dangerous to get near him!" Kiriko said trying to convince him to stay away.

"In order to get the truth, you have to get hurt! A man I respected once told me that. And I want to live by those words."

Madoka stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. At a time like this…Why did he have to feel nostalgia right now?

"Might as well go save your friend, then." Madoka said making the reporter smile. His phone rang. "What is it?"

* * *

**(Road)**

Madoka was driving the van as they were heading towards the International Sports Stadium, where Kusaka is planning his next attack. He had gotten a call from Kyu stating that the buildings are tied to politicians, the big shots that covered Takasugi and Kusaka's story from last year. As it turns out, the collapsed buildings were owned property of politicos connected with Kaishima City Construction. Each of them had been destroyed from newest to oldest. And this stadium is next on the list.

"It shouldn't be too long now." Madoka said before stopping the van.

"What's wrong?" Kiriko asked.

"He's back for another round." he gestured to Chase who patiently waited on his bike. "Take the wheel and get out of here. And make sure Takasugi gets to Kusaka."

"Yeah." nodded Kiriko.

They switched places and Kiriko drove off passing by Chase.

"Wanna get started?" Madoka asked.

"Yes." Chase replied as he transformed.

"**BREAK UP!"**

"Transform into Kamen Rider."

Tridoron came as Madoka went over and took Mr. Belt out strapping him around his waist.

"Let's start the fifth round." stated Madoka.

"Henshin!"

"**DRIVE-TYPE SPEED!"**

Now donned in his armor with the sword in hand, Drive and Chaser went at each other as the former swung his sword only for the Roidmude to counter with Break Gunner. Drive swung again at Chaser, who evaded the attacks and tried to hit the Kamen Rider with his weapon. Blocking with Handle-Ken, Drive found an opening and slashes him across the chest making him stagger back. They momentarily glared at each other before going at it again.

Drive slashed Chaser across the chest again, kicked him, and then sent various punches before said Roidmude managed to knock him back then punched with Break Gunner. Stumbling back ever so slightly, Drive quickly regained himself and swung Handle-Ken only for Chaser to duck underneath the blade. They briefly postponed their fight to slowly side step, raising up their weapons, and then started to sprint. Chaser fired Break Gunner only for Drive to deflect the attacks with his blade.

When they were about to collide, they immediately stopped knowing they would come to a standoff and neither wanted that.

Chaser brought out the Cobra Viral Core, inserting it into Break Gunner's slot.

"**TUNE-CHASER COBRA!"**

"Let's see how you fair this time, Kamen Rider!" challenged Chaser, whipping the snake-like cord in that same rapid motion of speed, making it impossible for Drive to see with the naked eye.

"_Here we go again…!"_ thought Drive, relaxing his muscles and took a deep breath. _"I just need to remember what that Uptight Swordswoman told me."_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"_You need my advice?" Tsubasa blinked._

"_I never said that." Madoka frowned, looking away from her. "I only asked if you know how to follow an opponent, who can move their weapon at a rapid pace, or if there was a way to counter something like that despite not being fast enough yourself to see through it."_

_Tsubasa curled her lips up into a smile that was barely noticeable before inwardly giggling; finding how cute the multi color eyed boy in front of her was acting. It was rather adorable really._

"_What?" Madoka raised a brown, his voice sounding annoyed._

"_Nothing." she replied, brushing those thoughts away. "In any case, I do know how to see through and counter those kinds of attacks. However it takes a lot of time and practice to be able to perform such a feat."_

"_Well, obviously. But I just need to know the basics of doing that while in battle, something a beginner like me would be able to get." he said._

"_Very well." she began. "All you need to do is listen to the rhythm of the attack, and observe the movement pattern. Once you're able to do that, you'll eventually find an opening for an attack."_

"_Observe and listen, huh?"_

"_Correct." Tsubasa nodded._

* * *

**(Present)**

"_I just need to observe what he's doing and listen."_ Drive carefully watched Chase and listened to the rhythm he created with his whip. Shortly thereafter, he instantly saw through everything and made his move. _"There we go."_ Sprinting towards the whip, Drive was able to dodge and deflect each attack.

"What!?" gaped Chase, seeing that his attacks were unable to hit him. He was about to insert the Bat Viral Core to perform a Double Tune, but was too late as Drive appeared before him.

Slashing him across the chest with Handle-Ken, Drive smirked knowing he got his payback and then punched Chase across from him.

"Time for Wild!" announced Mr. Belt.

"No need to tell me." Drive said before transforming.

"**DRIVE-TYPE WILD!"**

"Damn you!" cursed Chaser. He took out the Cobra Viral Core and replaced it with the Bat and Spider Viral Cores.

"**TUNE-CHASER BAT!"**

"**TUNE-CHASER SPIDER!"**

With both his melee and long ranged weapon combined, Chase raced towards Drive who readied Handle-Ken as they clashed.

* * *

**(Stadium)**

"Takasugi…" Kusaka said turning to face his old 'friend' along with the officer he encountered. "What do you want?"

"I was wrong last year!" Takasu said, getting on his knees and bowed. "I'm sorry! So please, confess to setting up your cover stories, pay your debt to society! And remember your old ideals!"

"You have nothing to apologize for…Takasugi."

"Eh?"

"Let's hear it for the hoaxes." he started. "The truth doesn't sell the papers. Headlines just need to be exciting."

"You're wrong! Snap out of it, Kusaka!" Takasugi cried, attempting to get closer to him until the Shift came into effect.

"I won't let you interfere." Scooper said, walking towards them.

"I will protect him no matter what!" Kiriko declared, pointing her gun at him.

* * *

**(Road)**

Drive and Chase were at a stalemate as their blades were pressed against one another, trying to push each other back. Soon they stepped back knowing they'll get nowhere with that.

"Let's try this again." Drive said, inserting Rumble Dumb into the brace.

"**TIRE KOUKAN!"**

"**RUBLE DUMB!"**

The wheel attached to his right shoulder and the drill attached itself onto his left forearm. Unlike last time, Drive has complete control over both wheel and drill this time.

Soon, the two crashed Rumble Smasher and Double Tune weapon together before an explosion occurred sending them flying back on their feet.

"Damn…To think he caught up soon after I beat him down last time." Drive mused, enjoying himself.

Both fighters were about to go at it, until Tridoron arrived shooting Chaser back and then stopped beside Drive.

"It's finally finished!" Mr. Belt smiled.

"It better not be ugly…"

Rinna got out of the car and held up another stupid invention in her hand. It was a gun, that much was obvious, but for some reason it had a red car door on it.

"Here I am! And here you go, hot off the presses!" Rinna announced throwing the gun at Drive who caught and observed it before…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Drive angrily yelled, lifting it in the air so he could destroy the damn thing with Rumble Smasher.

"Madoka, wait, please…!" Mr. Belt cried in a desperate plea. "I beg of you, do not destroy this weapon! We worked really hard on it, and-"

"Bullshit! I can see your_ hard work _put into how goddamn ugly it looks! Seriously, why is there a fuckin' door on it!?" he angrily yelled.

"W-Well," Rinna nervously began, scared for her life at this point. "…it can only fire a few rounds before it needs to reload by opening the door and closing it to do so."

"Wow, not only that it's ugly, it's useless too!" Drive was about to destroy it before the woman spoke up again…

"Wait! The door can also project a shield!"

"Enough!" Chase yelled, annoyed that his battle was interrupted like this. He fires multiple blasts from Break Gunner's barrel.

"You better be right." Drive places the door-like gun in front of him as he twists the key, causing it to project a red energy shield, protecting him from the incoming blasts. "At least its defense is good."

"Continue the fight!" demanded Chase, firing more energy blasts only to be countered by Drive firing yellow projectile blasts from the gun.

* * *

Kiriko fires her gun at Scooper only for him to catch the bullets in his hand before knocking her onto the ground.

"Officer!" cried Takasugi.

"Calm yourselves! You guys are gonna be on the front page tomorrow. The two unfortunate victims caught in the wreckage of a terrible accident…!" Takasugi laughed.

"Actually," Scooper began. "…that's going to be _three_ victims."

"Who else is here?" Kusaka chuckled trying to look for anyone else.

"I'm talking about you, Kusaka." Scooper stated before taking the chip off his person. He then pushes Kusaka down.

"Kusaka!" cried Takasugi.

"Halt!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Huh?" questioned Scooper before he was suddenly slashed across the chest forcing him to back away from them.

Kiriko looks at their savior as it turned out to be Tsubasa donned in Ame no Habakiri.

"Tsubasa-san!" she said, surprised to see her again.

"I'm glad to have made it on time." Tsubasa sighed in relief taking note of their condition. "Are you alright, Shinjima-san?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "But...how did you know where to find us? Or that we were in trouble?"

Tsubasa gave a small grin. "You can thank Madoka for my being here, actually."

"Madoka?" she blinked.

"He called for my assistance."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Tsubasa had walked out of the bathroom as she heard her phone ring. Reaching inside her pocket, she took it out before seeing that it was a text from Madoka._

"_Madoka…?" she blinked. _

'_Hey, Uptight Swordswoman…Mind going to the International Sports Stadium to take care of a little vermin that needs to be dealt with? I might be a little busy, so I'll leave it up to you.' it read._

* * *

**(Present)**

"Madoka…did that…?" Kiriko blinked. _"So he probably must have texted her when we were either leaving building, or approaching the van."_

"He told me where to go and everything. Most likely, as we can see right now, he figured that he wouldn't be here in time to take care of your culprit and help you." Tsubasa stated. _"Although, I wished he didn't refer to me as 'Uptight Swordswoman'…"_

"That's because he's facing Machine Chaser right now." she informed.

"I see."

"Hey!" yelled Scooper, recovering from the attack. "Who the heck are you!? Are you working with that Kamen Rider?"

"I am…in a way." answered the bluenette, getting into a stance with her sword. "Now, prepare yourself!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Scooper twisted the adjuster as five hologram photos appeared. He pointed each of them as rocks suddenly materialized and took aim for Tsubasa.

Tsubasa slashed through the rocks and sprinted towards him. Firing energy blasts from his camera lens, Scooper tried to shoot her down, however it proves to be fruitless as the girl was too fast to hit. Deciding to go on the offense, Scooper met halfway with the bluenette as he threw a fist, to which she evaded and lashed out a kick. As her foot mad contact with his chest, Scooper stepped back a little, then materialized photos before doing the same with metal pipes that were launched at her.

She easily slices through the metal pipes with her sword.

"Damn you!" growled Scooper.

* * *

Drive deflected the oncoming strikes that were coming at him while shooting Chase, who relentlessly came at him with full force not wanting to let up even the slightest. However, knowing how the Kamen Rider is ruthless himself whenever he faces him, it was going to be difficult. Especially now, seeing that he obtained a long ranged weapon not too long ago and was about to shoot him again. He prepared for the worst, but nothing happened.

"I really hate this weapon." Drive tosses it to the side.

"Are you really trying to hurt our feelings?" Mr. Belt cried.

"I'm just stating the obvious fact." he replied.

Drive raised up both Handle-Ken and Rumble Smasher as they slowly walked over to one another before breaking into a sprint. Of course, Drive gained the upper hand when they collided and brought them into a nearby parking garage, where they would continue their fight.

Chase fired several energy arrows while Drive slashed through them with his sword. Using the billowing smoke to his advantage, Chase dashed towards Drive with his blade and thrusts it forward hopping that he made contact. Realizing that his attack didn't make contact by not feeling anything on the other side of his weapon, he widened his eyes as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Turing his head, he looks at Drive who squeezed his grip on him.

"Not bad. Using the smoke to obscure my vision…I must admit that was a nice try." he spoke making the self proclaimed reaper to feel something burning in his chest. "But honestly, what the hell do you take me for…? Only an idiot would fall for that kind of trick."

"Damn you!" yelled Chase, breaking free from Drive's grip then foists Fang Spidey at him.

Using Handle-Ken to block his enemy's weapon, Drive kneed him on the stomach before punching him across the face. Stepping back, Chase had no time to react or collect himself as Drive foists Rumble Smasher onto his chest. As the drill was piercing his chest, Chase screamed in pain as sparks were flying everywhere before dropping onto the ground. Drive then slashes him multiple times with Handle-Ken's blade and then tossed it to the side, resorting to his fists as a way to end this battle properly.

"Get up!" Drive demanded, forcing him on his feet before sending out multiple jabs.

Brutally smacking him over and over, he knees him on the chest before slamming him against the wall. Grabbing his forearms, Drive lifts him in the air and slams him down against the ground repeating the process until he throws him outside the building. Watching Chase skid across the other side from him, he grabs both weapons and slowly walks over to him.

Chase struggled to stand as he can barely move an inch. Yet again, he has lost to the Kamen Rider and will surely be destroyed this time. A shadow looms over him as he looks up to see the glowing eyes of Drive leering at him. Watching him raise his sword high, Chase prepared for the worst as it came descending towards him.

Seeing that his sword was now pierced to the ground besides his face, Chase looks up at Drive who stares down at him.

"What's wrong…?" he asked, feeling confused. "Why aren't you going to finish me off?"

"I have a job to do and shouldn't be wasting time." he told him before walking away.

"Wait…!" Chase called out. "Come back and finish the fight! Come back…!"

Drive ignored him and got inside Tridoron before leaving the area.

Chase slammed his fist against the ground as cracks formed. Shortly after, he yelled from the top of his lungs.

"DAMN!"

* * *

"Hold still!" Scooper demanded, firing more energy blasts at the girl.

Tsubasa dodged each blast while proceeding towards the Roidmude. Scooper, growling in frustration, lunges out a punch only to be block by the back edge of her sword, then sends out a kick as the blue haired girl quickly jumps over him and quickly thrusts her sword into his shoulder then pulls it out. With a cry of pain, Scooper places a hand over his injured shoulder as the bluenette lands behind him. Spinning herself around, Tsubasa slashes his back repeatedly before leaping in midair, and then plants both her feet onto said back as she sends him flying a couple of feet back.

"Ya might want to get out of the way." warned Drive as his voice reached through her ears followed by Tridoron's engine coming to a stop.

Complying with the warning she jumps high into the air when lasers were fired at Scooper. Landing on the ground, Tsubasa looks at Drive, in Type Speed, with Handle-Ken in hand. He throws it at Scooper's chest, after seeing he was getting up, causing sparks to fly off him as he shouted in pain.

The Roidmude drops on both knees then looks at the sword embedded in his chest. Looking up to see who had thrown it, he was surprised to see that it was the Kamen Rider! A wave of fear had overcome him, remembering their first encounter. To think a mere human being would possess such brute strength while not even transformed. And when he did transform, it was just a one sided beat down!

"Thanks for dropping by." Drive looks at the blue haired girl.

"Happy to help." she replied. "I take it you can handle things from here?"

"Yeah." he answered. "Anyway, it's best for you to get out of here. Don't want to risk exposing yourself any further, right?"

"Right." she nodded. "Well then, I'll see you later." And with that, Tsubasa jumps onto a nearby rooftop and leaves the area.

"She was really nice." Mr. Belt smiled.

"Yeah, well…let's just take care of this already." Drive said, walking over to his target.

"Kamen Rider." awed Takasugi as the armored warrior walked past him.

"Take care of them." Drive instructed to both Kiriko earning a nod.

"No!" Scooper fearfully panicked, standing back on his feet. Watching the Rider getting closer, he took several steps back. "Stay back, stay back…!"

Drive leered at him with a hard gaze that seems to be piercing through him. As he got closer to the Roidmude, he immediately pulls Handle-Ken out of his chest causing him to shout in pain. Then he hits him with a hard jab, sending him further into the stadium.

"Damn it!" cursed Scooper, slamming his fist against the ground. "This can't end like this! It just can't!"

"Shut up!" A fist connected with his cheek that sent him crashing against the stadium seats. Getting up from the seats, Scooper looks at Drive who cracked his neck while slowly walking towards him.

"Die! Kamen Rider!" yelled Scooper, firing energy blasts.

Drive simply walks through the blasts not being affected in the slightest. Even while getting hit, he felt no pain whatsoever seeing how his opponent is a lot weaker than him. As he was being veiled in smoke, he pulls out the gun which he will call Door-Ju because of its ugly look, he opens and closes the door.

"**CHARGE!"**

He aims at Scooper taking fire as the yellow projectile bullets hit him. When they made impact he takes two steps back before rolling on the ground. Drive twists the key, pulls Type Speed out of the brace, inserts it into Door-Ju's slot, and then starts to finish things off.

"**HISSATSU: SPEED-FULL THROTTLE!"**

He fires several shots before leaping into the air to kick a red holographic wheel that slams into Scooper.

Drive lands back on the ground and walks away as Scooper explodes behind him along with the core.

* * *

After finishing off his so-called opponent, the police arrived a few hours after Kiriko made the call to let them know the culprit has been apprehended.

Madoka leaned against the rail as he watched Takasugi and Kusaka rekindle their friendship, promising to discover the truth about his alter ego together. Of course, that would be after Kusaka gets out of jail, which is something that will take a while. Considering his crime, he may be in for quite a few years or so. Regardless, their relationship as friends worked out for the better in the end.

Speaking of which….

"Did you still want to bring those flowers?" Madoka asked making his partner look at him, as he kept his attention to the two friends.

"That depends. Are you saying you want me to come along this time?" Kiriko smirked, knowing this is her partner's way of apologizing.

"Take it however you want. Besides, he's been curious to meet you anyway." Madoka said as he walked away from the crime scene knowing there was nothing left for them to do. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Right." smiled Kiriko, following her partner.

* * *

**(Abandon Stage Room)**

The figures from before were gathered together in a stage room as the lights had come on. They were revealed to be none other than Roidmudes in their Advanced Forms, save for one.

"Guess that's it for 033." the first Roidmude spoke.

The first Roidmude is rather lithe with glowing multi colored tubes on his chest. His left forearm was protected by a silver gauntlet that has a crossbow on it, which can only fire four shots per arrow, and has a multi colored glowing wires connecting to his shoulder. On the right forearm he has also has a silver gauntlet, with jagged edges, multi colored wires connecting to the right shoulder, and has black metallic claws with glowing tips. His head was mainly black with a silver mouthpiece and has white eyes. This is the Neon.

"He was nothing but a little bitch in the end! Good riddance…!" the second Roidmude scoffed.

This Roidmude is gray metallic in color and has bronze muscle-like tissue. He was really muscular with a bronze chest that mimicked muscles, large shoulder pads designed as fists with silver studs, matching boots, and wore silver rings on his hands acting as knuckle-like weapons. His head was shaped as skeleton with sharp teeth, bronze spikes acting as hair, and red eyes. This is Knuckle.

"Come now, Knuckle. No need to disrespect the dead. True, he was weak, but that's no excuse to waste energy on the worthless." the third Roidmude told him.

This one is dark blue with black marks on his body. He has two large silver boomerangs attached to his back with black handles, along with two additional ones on his hips, and sported a mantle on the left shoulder. Both his hands and feet were mainly black as the forearms had silver V symbols on them. Lastly, his head is silver with a blue U shaped visor. This is Boomerang.

"I think we should get back to more important things, don't you think?" the fourth one frowned.

As earlier stated this Roidmude does not have an Advanced Form like the others. He was still a Bat Type labeled 005. What him uniquely different from the rest of his kind is the large cannon-like gun attached to his left arm. However, regardless of the weapon on his arm, there was something more to him than just that alone. And it does enable him to keep up with Roidmudes that have already evolved into their more powerful bodies.

"Indeed. The strength of that Kamen Rider intrigues me." the final Roimude mused.

The last Roidmude seemed to be unique in appearance compared to his comrades. His body was mainly colored black with gold markings, silver winged shoulder pads that has gold edges, two capes hanging from his back shaped as wings with silver edges, silver gauntlets with gold edges, and matching boots. His head was also unique as he has silver visor-like eyes and golden wings attached to the sides acting as a crown of sorts. This is Wing.

"Gentlemen…I say it's about time we pay Heart a little visit. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see us again." Wing said as the lights turned off.

* * *

**(With Chase)**

Chase stood alone as he began to recall recent events as of late. After getting defeated by the Kamen Rider recently, he felt something burning in his chest and managed to express some kind of emotion. He believed it to be anger due to how…furious he felt about losing and feeling some form of humiliation. Furthermore, he also felt…confusion. His mind was starting to flood with questions as to why he couldn't shoot that woman. Moreover, he was starting to question his own self for things he hasn't thought about before.

"_Did you finally learn something?"_

"_Anger, huh? That's good."_

"_So tell me, what did you learn?"_

"_Looks like we're making progress."_

The Kamen Rider's words kept echoing into his head, they wouldn't stop playing no matter how much he tried to block them out. However, he was starting to realize that he is genuinely curious about what he had meant. What was he supposed to learn? Or what did he learn? And what type of progress was he making into Kamen Rider's eyes…? These are things that will keep him wondering. And will not leave his heart to rest.

"Kamen Rider." he quietly murmured. "What is he? No, more importantly, what am I…?"

* * *

**(Emergency Room)**

Inside the emergency room within the Second Division base, Kanade was still in a comatose state until one of her fingers began to twitch. And then her eyes opened.

* * *

**AN: Alright guys, as you've all seen, Kanade will be joining in on the action as she has awakened from her coma. I know you're all probably wondering how she's going to help without her power as a Symphogear user. But don't worry, she will return to the fight soon enough. You'll just have to wait and see. So with that, I will see you all later. **


End file.
